Different
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: My name is Raven Roth. And I hate my life to hell." Enter Raven Roth, loner, the school freak, and a telekenitc with a home life from hell. On that road to depression, one chance meeting with Garfield Logan will completely turn her life around.
1. Chapter One

Different

Chapter One: Strange

Full Summary: Raven Roth is no ordinary girl. She's a Goth, a loner, a telekinetic, and has an abusive father. She has to deal with people at school who just want to put her down, just because she's different. This makes her feel like her life has no purpose. However, a chance meeting with Garfield Logan turns her life around completely. RATED FOR: language, references to suicide, angst, abusive situations, and harassment. However, there is humor and romance.

Warnings: Terra lovers may want to avoid,people who hateOOC-ness will most likely want to avoid, and people who are NOT BB/Rae fans will want to avoid this all together.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans at all.

* * *

My name is Raven Roth. And I hate my life to hell. 

A simple way to describe my physical apperance: Black clothes, dark make-up, black hair with purple highlights.

I'm a loner, a Goth, a poet, and an abused child. Some life. And, for the moment, let's add that I'm a telekinetic. Sure, I've only done it once (when I was really mad) and haven't been able to do it since. I'm trying to find a way to do it again. So far I've been unsuccessful.

During school, I watch the people and their clans. They float through school without a worry or a care. They have no idea that abuse is in this school. I'm not the only one, either. The administration thinks this school is wonderful. They're dead wrong. I couldn't begin to tell you what is so wrong here. It'd take days.

Some people think I'm weird because I meditate, act aloof, and never show any emotion. They waste no time telling me so. I can hear them hiss _"Roth Goth"_, and other quite offensive things at me in the hallway. But I'm not weird. I'm just different.

Adults often wonder why such a successful real estate developer (my father) has such a… a… _strange_ daughter. And they don't bother keeping their voices down. Except, I'm not denying that I'm strange. I know I am.

After school I made my daily trek to the library. My sanctuary. A place of refuge. It sure beats home.

I don't like my home, if you can even call it that. Home is where I get hurt. Home is where raw fear clings to the walls like cobwebs. My fear. I'm terrified of my father. I'm always afraid of what he can do to me. It makes sense to be wary of a six-and-a-half foot man, who's built like a wrestler, and is always some shade of red.

Exhaling, I sat myself down at an unoccupied table and began tackling my algebra. When am I going to need this in life, Mr. Mod? I forced my brain to concentrate. Stupid functions. I stared at the problem, willing it to solve itself.

After suffering a bit, I went and explored the poetry section, looking for a new addition. Once having a selection, I checked it out, purposely ignored the rest of my homework, and immersed myself in the poetry.

A few hours later, I became aware of a voice above my head.

"Excuse me for interrupting your reading, but it is almost the time of closing." The young redheaded librarian said to me.

"Oh." I shrugged indifferently and packed away my things. I braced myself for the house in which I dwelled.

Midnight. The time after my father left me alone, when silence betrays every movement, and when the pain of the punishment screams out within my body. Stumbling blindly, I found the bottle of aspirin I always hid in a false book of mine. Taking the prescribed amount, I found myself staring at the bottle.

It could be so easy, to "accidentally" swallow the whole thing. I highly doubted that my father would be upset. I even doubted that I'd have a funeral. The pain, however, would cease to exist.

But so would I.

* * *

Five hours later my alarm went off. This provided enough time to shower, do the makeup routine, finish the rest of my homework, and be out the door with a few pieces of toast before my father was even conscious. If I was lucky, I could also snitch a few things for my lunch. 

I calmly walked out the door around fifteen to seven. Once safely out of the driveway, I bolted into the street and didn't stop until I was at least two blocks away. I stopped in front of one particular house, trying to catch my breath. Someone spotted me.

"Hey." It was a guy's voice. I looked over at him. He dumped the garbage bag into a trash bin, put the lid on, and then leaned on the lid.

"Hi." I panted.

His green eyes widened. "Are you practicing for track?"

"You could say that."

He broke into a grin and ran his hand through his hair, which was a little green at the tips.

"See you around." He said, walking back towards his house.

Ha. Fat chance.

School started around some ungodly hour like it always did. I had one more day until the weekend, which I normally spent locked up in my room, avoiding my father. I busily spun the combo on my locker, and as soon as it was opened, it shut.

Malchior's face entered my line of vision. Damn.

"Hey, Raven." He said, stretching out the syllables to unnecessary proportions.

I mumbled incoherently.

"How are you doing, Raven?"

I was tempted to say: "Excellent, until you showed up."

Instead, I hissed through gritted teeth "Just peachy."

"That's nice to know."

Great. Now I would never get rid of him. Every single fricking morning I go through this. It's a shame his locker is next to mine. I had to find a way to get rid of him before my already frayed nerves snapped this early in the morning.

"Sure. Listen, I need to get to class." I hoped that would drive him away. Fortunately, it worked.

He grinned his trademark sickly grin and stalked off. I made violent gestures behind his back.Maybe today I'dhave no trouble. Perhaps my nerves would make it past homeroom.

No such luck.

Terra and her cult stopped me before I was even halfway to homeroom.Terra, Amanda(better known asBlackfire for her rapid tounge), and select few othersformed a barrier in front of me.

"Raven!"

Not again!

"Yes?' I asked, a little short.

"We were wondering…" I stopped listening after the first three words. I let Terra talk herself out, and made it seem as though I was riveted on her every word.

Once she was done talking me to sleep, I said "Oh, Terra, I'm really sorry, but-" I stuck a hand out and made a hole through The Great Wall of China. "I've got to get to class."

I walked out, secretly enjoying the abashed looks on their faces. Could this day get any worse?

I found out before lunch it most defiantly could.

I failed a test, had to wing another, did all of my algebra wrong, and pretty much bombed the gym teacher's skill tests.

I stomped into the lunchroom, scalding anyone who so much as looked at me with an angry glare. Vacating an empty table, I unloaded my feeble lunch: A bagel, an apple, and a bottle of water. It's a miracle I'm not malnourished.

"Hello?' Ventured a familiar voice.

My head snapped up. It was the library volunteer form yesterday.

"May I please join you at this table?" She looked so sad. My anger evaporated.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"My name is Koriand'r. You may call me Kori." Kori stuck out her hand to shake.

I shook it. "Raven Roth." I said.

Kori smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Raven."

I returned that smile.

Kori lapsed into silence and continued to eat her sandwich, which by the way, was absolutely oozing with mustered. I watched her; half horrified, half strangely interested, attack her sandwich with zeal.

She caught me looking. She swallowed and offered me her other half.

"Would you like some?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Not particularly." I said, and turned to my apple.

Lunch continued in this way until the bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you, Raven." Kori called out over her shoulder as she walked away.

I half- waved in response, but sprinted to the locker hallway.

Again, I tried to open my locker as fast as I could. I was trying to avoid Malchior.

I had time against me.

"Hey, sexy." It was him.

I tried to shut my locker, but he caught the door.

He grinned that sickly grin. "You're sooo pretty."

I tore the locker door away from him. He, in response, touched my shoulder.

"Get off me." I snapped.

Still sickly grinning, he grabbed my shoulder and wouldn't let go.

"I said, _get off me_!" I said forcefully, kicking him in the shins. Hard.

He touched my shoulder one last time, waggled his fingers in some demented sort of wave, and walked away before I could do any real damage.

I whirled around and kicked my locker in frustration. It left quite a nice dent. I walked in anger to my next class, snapping at any innocent bystander who stood in my way.

I'm such a horrible person.

* * *

I skipped the library today. I had a nagging suspicion that Malchior would be there. I started off in the general direction of home, knowing all to well I'd chicken out and make my way to the park instead. 

A few blocks away from school, I heard the unmistakable sound of Terra's laughter. Still pissed off from the Malchior incident, I headed in that direction.

"Oh, don't be like that. Me? Go out with _you_? You've _got_ to be kidding me." I heard the real bitch in Terra come out.

"What?" It was that guy. From today.

He had obviously been roped in by Terra's charms. For someone who doesn't know her as well as me, they wouldn't have any idea that this was the real her.

"But- but- I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong." Terra said coldly. "But since you've been passing yourself off as my boyfriend, when you obviously aren't, and _ruining my reputation_, you're going to pay."

"What?" Poor kid. He was already heartbroken, but he'd be face-broken too, if I didn't step in.

I turned the corner and met a horrible scene. Terra shoved the Kid down into the pavement. Her face took on a crazy look. She dragged him back up, then shoved him again…

This time right into me.

Actually, this kid knocked me down. I caught a glimpse of his face. There was disbelief, hurt and betrayal written all over his face. Now, after knocking me into the pavement, confusion and a slight trace of embarrassment added to his features.

"Sorry." He said quietly, and extended a hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up.

I turned around to face Terra. Confusion was written all over her face as well.

"What the hell are you doing here, Raven?" She said bluntly.

"Helping this guy out."

Laughter played on her features as she looked at the guy next to me.

"The Goth and the geek." She stated. "Raven, he's mine. Leave him alone, and I won't be forced to hurt you."

I let out a short laugh. "You?" I asked, "Hurt me?"

Terra rolled up her sleeves. "I'm through being nice. Now I'm just pissed off."

She charged towards me, fists swinging. She had the wrong form and the wrong stance. I let her run into me, although she did make me stagger back a little. She connected with the ground, mouth agape.

I pointed at the guy, who seemed a little dumbstruck. "You. Come with me."

The kid, staring at Terra on the ground, meekly followed me. Then Terra, as I was looking back at her, drew her finger across her throat. I answered that lovely gesture with a crocodile smile.

Once far away from Terra, the guy next to me spoke up.

"Hey, thanks. That's amazing what you did back there."

"Don't mention it."

"Name's Garfield Logan."

"Raven Roth."

We walked in silence for a little while until he spoke again.

"I thought I could trust her. I thought she was genuine, and not like the rumors. She pretended to be misunderstood, and said the rumors were all lies. I guess I felt sorry for her. I didn't expect this."

Isaid,attemping consolance:"Well, Garfield, you learned an important lesson today: some people are just plain assholes."

"Yeah." He gave a half-hearted smile, and then stopped. "That's my house."

"Oh," I said. Darn.

He looked over at me. "You want to come in? Maybe do some homework together?"

"Sure," I said. Why not?

A smile spread across his face. "Be ready for the craziness that is the Logan household."

I laughed good-naturedly, but followed him inside nonetheless.

How bad could it be?

* * *

I can't believe I wrote that much! For those of you who are reading this, here a little sneak peek at Garfield's family (which I am taking full liberty to create). 

_Angelo: (20-21) Gar's older brother, home from college. He's studying medical school._

_Selena/Serena: Gar's younger sister (13-14). She's the family writer, who is slightly rebellious._

_The twins: Karen and Barry: (around 5-7) the hyperactive younger ones who drive everyone, especially Selena, insane._

Hope you enjoyed chapter one of Different. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, if it sucked, or if it was totally kawaii.

The other two "titans" may show up in the next chapter if the muses feel it's right.

If anyone seems OOC, it could be because I haven't gotten to the serious chappies yet. All will make sense later on, trust me!

REVIEW!! :)


	2. Chapter Two

Different

Chapter 2: The Logan's

WOWIES!! I _never _expected this to be so popular! I'm so psyched!! Yayness!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, probably _(note the probably)_ never will. I do own the Logan's, though!

I have done a little changing with the Logan's. Serena/Selena no longer exists. Instead, when talking to a , she told me I should call her…well, you'll find out.

* * *

_ A smile spread across his face. "Be ready for the craziness that is the Logan household."_

_ I laughed good-naturedly, but followed him inside nonetheless._

_ How bad could it be?_

Different.

Chapter Two: The Logan's

* * *

He wasn't kidding at all. It is a madhouse in here. 

"You weren't kidding." I said, slightly shocked. Crashes (harmless, I assumed) and yells cascaded all around us.

"Garfield!" Came a clearly distressed, young voice. "Becca's hurting me!"

Garfield sighed. "Off to do my civic duties."

He trotted off, and a woman walked around the corner, just in time to see me standing there.

"Oh." She said. "You must be Garfield's new friend."

What else was I going to say? That I had just possibly saved him from a thrashing, though I seriously doubted that Terra could do much damage.

"Yes."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in," She smiled. "You might want to go to the kitchen. It's safest-and sanest- there."

I took her advice, and when I walked into there someone else was already sitting at the table.

She looked to be about thirteen or so, dressed in faded jeans, and (like me) had a black hooded sweatshirt on. She also had two long blonde pigtails that emerged from under her bandana. She had earphones in and was busily writing in a notebook.

She caught me looking. She raised her blue/green eyes, dressed up in green eye shadow and rimmed in mascara.

"'Lo." She waved, and then went back to her writing.

Garfield appeared again, walked behind her, and pulled off her earphones.

"Hey!" She cried, "Gimme 'em back!"

Garfield dangled them above her head. "Not 'till you introduce yourself."

She scowled, and then crossed her arms defensively.

"My name is Jo. Short for Josephine, but if you call me that I'll make you regret it." She glared at Garfield. "Happy now?"

Jo grabbed her earphones and began vigorously packing up her things.

"So, I see you met the rebel," Garfield said, gently pulling off Jo's bandana.

"Hands _off_." Jo growled.

"She's…interesting." I admitted. She seemed so different from any other girl I sort of knew. Less superficial, more real.

"Jo likes to stretch school rules." Garfield reached for Jo's bandana again, but she swatted his hand away. "There's nothing about bandana in the school rules, so she and her friends constantly wear them. I just think that Jo likes to stretch the teacher's patience."

"No, it's a symbol of my _individuality_." Jo hissed. "And people like to laugh at me for it, and make a big joke out of it. They all now think I'm in a gang."

I almost felt sympathetic. I was beginning to like this girl. I saw some of myself in her.

Jo grabbed her things and stalked out of the room.

"She also wants to be a writer. She wants to get published before she is twenty."

"Damn straight." Jo yelled from the next room over.

Then, another guy, looking about twenty or twenty-one, strolled on through, muttering to himself and taking notes in a small spiral notebook.

"Angelo." Garfield motioned to that guy.

"Huh?" Angelo said, his eyes searching the room for the person who spoke his name.

He had the same unruly brown hair as Garfield, except for the green. He, like Jo, had blue/green eyes.

His eyes fell on me. "Ah." He said. "You're new."

Way to make a girl feel welcome.

"Raven." I said simply.

"Of course you are." Angelo said, walking towards the same room Jo was in.

"Angelo is in medical school." Garfield said as we watched Angelo walk out of the room. "He wants to be one of those medical researcher persons, who invent revolutionary medicines, and new medical techniques."

I nodded, impressed.

"Except he's a little absentminded."

That could be a problem.

"As you already know, Jo wants to be a writer. She's hard at work on some sort of supernatural novel. She's really into this sort of stuff."

I glanced at the clock. It was close to four. Not wanting to go home at all, I mentioned we should start on our homework.

We did, but every so often Angelo or Jo would walk through, muttering to themselves. Angelo turned out to be a big help with algebra, since neither Garfield nor I could understand it.

More than ever before, I wished I didn't have to go home.

* * *

"Raven?" Mrs. Logan said as me and Garfield packed away our homework around an hour later, "Shouldn't you be getting home soon?"

I knew it was wrong to wrong, but there was no way out. "No," I said cautiously, "my father should be getting home sometime in this hour. I can't reach him on his cell phone."

"Do you know his work number?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah." I lied again.

"Great." Mrs. Logan smiled. "I'll let you call him then."

This was working out as planned.

Mrs. Logan handed me a phone and ushered me into an office, leaving me to make my call in peace.

Feeling slightly guilty, I pushed some random numbers, faked my call, and hung up.

* * *

_ After Mrs. Logan ushered Raven into Mr. Logan's office, Garfield ran to another room and picked up the other line. _

"_Well, Dad, I was wondering if I could stay for dinner?"_

_ Garfield almost hung up, but the next words chilled him._

"_At the time of the tone, it will be 5:54 and six seconds. BEEP."_

"_Thanks very much, Dad." _

_ Raven hung up, but she left a very stunned Garfield with a dial tone ringing in his ear._

* * *

I passed Mrs. Logan, handed her the phone, and told her my father said it was okay. Garfield was standing nearby, and a funny looked passed over his face. I knew he hadn't heard the call, so what was that look for? 

The strange look gone, he showed me to the dining room table that Jo was already sitting at, with a noticeable absence of the earphones and notebook.

Jo looked up and half-smiled. "Take a seat, any seat." I chose the one next to her, in the middle of the table set for eight.

A pair of twin girls walked in, looking only about six. One shyly pulled out a seat next to me, and sat down quietly, gazing at me in some sort of frightened interest. The other girl, who pulled out a seat opposite to the quiet one, was anything but silent.

"Hi!" She announced. "My name's Becca. That's short for Rebecca you know. Jo has a short and a long name, too. Do you have a short and a long name? What's your name? I'm six years old! How old are you? Are you as old as Garfield? My birthday is in June. When's your birthday. Why are you wearing black? I'm wearing pink. Pink's my favorite color! Look at my shirt!"

I had seen her shirt before. She was dressed in sloppy jeans, and a pink tee that said _'Hey, look at me! I'm cute and adorable!'_

The thoughts and messages people market to the younger generations is just sad.

Garfield caught my frazzled expression. He cut Becca off just as she was about to speak again. She was almost as bad as Terra, but she was more innocent.

"You weren't kidding when you said your house was crazy."

Garfield laughed. "Rae, you haven't even made it into dinner yet."

I found out exactly what he meant later on.

"Stuffed shells," Jo practically drooled. "Meatballs, Italian bread, marinara sauce. Italian food. Mmmm…"

I'll have to say, my mouth was watering, too. I haven't had a decent dinner in a very long time. Dinner at my house normally consisted of sandwiches eaten before my father walked in the door.

"I don't know how you can _eat_ meat, Jo." Garfield said, shaking his had sadly. "That thing was _living_ once."

"Cut the lecture, Gar," Jo interjected. "You are _not _ruining my dinner tonight. Don't bore me with tofu talk."

I raised my eyebrows. "So I can guess you're a vegetarian- or more accurately- a vegan."

"That's right! I believe it's unfair to all living things-"

Jo "threateningly" held a fork in Garfield's direction. "I thought I told you," she said evenly, "To _shut up_ and spare us from your lectures."

At that time Angelo walked in, pulled out a chair opposite to Garfield, and broke up Jo and Garfield's brewing fight.

It was such a _happy _family. Even though dinner was more of an actual "battleground", it was so warm and comfortable. So much unlike my father and me.

Mrs. Logan interrupted my thought by offering me herbal tea. I accepted, and took a sip.

This stuff was _good_.

I decided to get some of my own.

* * *

Dinner was over far too soon for my liking. This meant home was going to come soon.

Angelo glanced at the clock. "Raven?" He ventured.

Damn. The time had come.

Jo looked up from our game of Scrabble that we had so avidly been playing. Garfield glanced up just the same.

"Don't you think you should be getting home?"

I inhaled, trying to calm myself. "Yes," I said reluctantly. I went to get my things.

"I can drive you." Angelo offered.

There was no way in hell he was going to.

"No, that's okay. I'm only about two blocks away." And two blocks down.

"Don't be stupid." Angelo said dismissively. "It's dark out."

"My father wouldn't like it if I got out of a strange car. I'd be better off walking home."

And he would still beat me just the same.

"Oh." Angelo screwed up his forehead in thought. "Garfield," Angelo spoke after a few seconds of thinking, "Would you mind walking Raven home?"

"If it's okay with Raven." Garfield gave me a strange look.

For one instant, I thought that maybe he _had_ heard the call. But that was impossible.

"It's fine."

I said good-bye to everyone and thanked Mrs. Logan for the dinner. Garfield and I walked out the door, and walked in comfortable silence until we got to my house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Garfield said awkwardly.

A light went on in my house.

"Get _down_!" I hissed, and shoved Garfield to the ground, and covered his mouth with my hand.

We dove under a nearby bush. The heavy, booming footsteps of my father resounded in my chest like a bass drum. I hardly dared to breathe.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Garfield whispered loudly as the footsteps of my father went away.

"My father doesn't _trust _teenage boys." I whispered back with an edge. "Unless you wanted me to get into serious trouble, you better keep your voice down."

"Your father hurts you?" Garfield asked incredulously.

"No!" I whispered-screamed. "He's my _father_!"

"Oh." Garfield said uncomfortably. "My mistake."

"Damn straight." I replied. "You'd better get out of here unless you want the third degree."

Garfield did as he was told, and he ran all the way to his house. I watched him as he did. I was so upset after that. For the first time, it hit me:

I had no way out.

* * *

_ REVEIWER RESPONSES!!!!!_

_ Eva: Great! Hope your piqued curiosity stays that way!_

_ Random Reader: Do you have any more cookies? And I have a lot more reviews!_

_ Maddie: You are Raven are alike? There must be some virus going around, making people act like Raven. Seems like I caught that bug, too!_

_ dana1313: Wowies. You even resort to that word to tell me it's great! XD_

_ iamhollywood: glad you like it! Shower me with more compliments!_

_ Black Raven: I updated! –points to story- Seeeeee?_

_ crazytaxigirl: Glad you like! I've got scary laughter too! –laffs like 0o scary-_

_ Sarah1281: I am extremely happy that you are a Terra fan and still like this story! Wowness! Like the Logans? I modeled them off of real people!_

_ Rosethorn1611: Lots of people like my story! Coolness!_

I have nine reviews in my first week! XD I am totally thrilled!! Keep the reviews comin'!

_ Preview of ch3_

_ Meet the other "titans!"_

_ See Garfield deal with Malchior!_

_ Watch Kori and "Amanda" get into a fight!_

_ Be enthralled as Raven deals with Terra- again!_

Author's note: I have two midterms (only two! Wo0T!) coming up soon, in algebra and Spanish. So, if update process is a little slow, this is why. An even BIGGER test comes early in March, so I'll be waaay behind then.

Why are you reading this pointless authoress's rambling? Get on with the reviewing! NOW!


	3. Chapter Three

Different

Chapter Three: Sisters?

You have my sincerest apologies. I had writer's block for almost a month- I just couldn't shake it. I would write a few sentences then get stuck. Then, my profile gets jammed so I couldn't tell you I had writer's block. And above all, I still had writer's block, even when I did the second draft. So, I'm sorry, don't kill me, and please read!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Even the Teen Titans.

* * *

I took a deep breath. I had to get inside without my father seeing me. God knows what kind of mood he'd be in. I slowly turned the door handle and cautiously opened the door.

Damn. He was in the chair.

"Raven. Where have you been?" My father asked, a little threateningly.

"I've been out." I replied cautiously.

"Where?"

"I told you, I was out."

"SPAWN!" He suddenly screamed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: That's my nickname.

"I WAS OUT AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE!" I screamed right back.

A few books fell off the shelves. My father, however, looked pleased.

"Rage will consume you." He whispered at me.

"Leave a message after the beep." I called over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

Once in my room, I threw my backpack down on the floor and locked my door. (A/N: Hey! It rhymes! –clears throat- uh… back to the story…) Exhaling, and tiered, I fell face forward onto my bed and fell asleep.

I jerked awake at the sound of my private radio station- static. I slammed the 'sleep' button with such force that I knocked my alarm clock off the nightstand. The infernal thing still didn't shut up.

I decided then I wouldn't fight with it and I slid out of bed. Sleepily I pulled random articles of clothing off the hangers in my closet, grabbed my hoodie, and set off for the bathroom

Once freshly showered (and half awake), I found a few English muffins (a week past the expiration date) and popped them into the toaster. While they were toasting, I found food that would sustain a decent lunch. I rummaged around in the cupboards and found it- a package of tea. And it was the herbal stuff. I found a lonely Thermos, washed out the dust inside, and followed the directions as best I could…

Until I smelled something burning.

Damn. I burnt the toast again. Looking forlornly at the sad excuse for breakfast, I threw them away. It was around my time to leave when I heard my father stirring. I grabbed my backpack from my room and I was off.

* * *

I didn't even realize that I was asleep until the bell rang. I had slept through algebra.

I really needed a long weekend. With my father on a "business trip". Too bad the next one was next month.

Once at my locker, busily and hurriedly doing the combination to escape Malchior, I got it open without anyone slamming it shut. Yet.

"Hello, bitch."

It was Terra. Great. And she had backup this time.

I faced her, eyebrows raised slightly, daring her to say something.

"Yesterday. With Geek. Why'd you interfere?"

That's Terra. Always getting straight to the point.

"You can't go around hurting innocent people." My autopilot brain told my mouth to say.

Amanda, "Blackfire", stepped forward.

She looked me straight in the eye. "Watch your back." She said.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "Why?"

"Because I'll be stabbing it." She hissed.

"Does that mean you're going to backstab me, or that you'll be _literally_ stabbing it? You should really clear those kinds of things up. You shouldn't go around saying those things to people- they could misinterpret it."

Amanda was so flustered that she couldn't think of a decent comeback. All that came out was some strangled sort of snort. They left me laughing at them. In my own strange mind, it was hysterically funny.

I'm as twisted as they come.

* * *

Once again, it was lunch period. Kori and I were sitting at the same table again, her with her mustard sandwich. We were busy eating (and talking) when I heard an all-too familiar voice above my head.

"Rae?"

"It's Raven, Garfield."

"Oh, uh, sure. Listen Rae…ven. Can I sit here?"

I shrugged. "Why not? No one's stopping you."

"Thanks." Garfield said gratefully as he pulled out a seat. "I used to sit with… Terra…"

He had obviously not gotten over Terra's betrayal.

However, Kori's eyes lit up. "Hello, friend!" she cried joyously.

"Hi." Garfield said, a little taken aback.

"My name is Koriand'r, though you may call me Kori. Please tell me, what is your name?"

"Garfield."

"Welcome to the table of lunch, friend Garfield!" Kori sang out.

"Sure." Garfield eyed Kori warily and scooted his chair away from Kori.

Kori beamed, then went back to her sandwich.

Garfield pulled out of his lunch bag a Tupperware, full of none other than…

"Tofu?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, tofu." Garfield said defensively.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Tofu is what I pledged myself to eat after… well, anyways, I think it's _inhuman_ to eat what was once living. How would you like a cow to eat _human_ meat?"

"You know, " I cut him off, "Jo was right. Shut up and eat."

And he did.

* * *

It just had to be Malchior that was waiting by my locker.

"Hello."

Damn it. Why couldn't I just kill him?

"I said, _hello_."

I pressed my lips together, half irritated and half suppressing screams.

"That's nice. I'm fine, too."

Why was he one of those select few who could have a conversation with the wall and no one notices?

"You know Raven," Malchior said, stepping closer to me, "it's considered rude not to answer back."

I let out a half growl, half scream.

He laughed at that. "You're such a _freak_."

Unfortunately for him, Garfield chose that exact moment to walk by.

"_What_ did you say to her?" Garfield hissed. "Because you better take it back. Right now."

Malchior snorted. "I'm not taking it back at all. She _is _a freak."

Garfield let a few choice words out, directed towards him.

Fortunately, the seven letter, two word sentence effectively drove Malchior away. I never got to ask Garfield why he stood up for me, because he left soon after that.

* * *

The last bell had rang, and we were on our way to our lockers. Malchior wasn't at his locker. He was probably afraid of Gar. I wouldn't blame him.

I bent down to get a textbook out of my locker. It didn't budge.

Someone kicked my backpack halfway across the hall. After a scream of "ARG!" from me. I stomped over to my backpack, gave the person who was laughing (and who kicked it) a good kick in the shins. Muttering angrily to myself, I went back to the textbook.

I tugged on it. It was stuck on my P.O.S. locker. Damn locker. Too small.

I continued to tug on that godforsaken textbook, which was determinedly wedged between the clutches of my locker.

"Need any help?"

I looked up to see a big guy, most likely on the football team, looking down at my battle with my locker. He seemed amused. I was anything but.

"Yeah. Stupid friggin' textbook is stuck."

The guy nodded, and in one fluid motion, literally tore the textbook out of my locker.

"Thanks."

"The name's Victor Stone."

"Raven Roth."

I shut my locker and hoisted the backpack on my shoulders. He had run off to football practice, just as I'd guessed.

* * *

I met Kori outside, and we walked to the library together. I made myself at home at one of the tables while Kori went and retrieved her nametag. The library was peaceful and quiet. Algebra was easy today, thanks to Angelo's help from yesterday.

That was before the doors opened and Terra, accompanied by Kitten and Amanda, walked in and shattered that peace.

They twittered loudly and sent me the evil eye, and gave a few poisonous glances to Kori. Kori, also, caught sight of Amanda and stiffened, her hand halfway to the shelf.

"Hello, sister dear." Amanda called from across the library.

Sisters? Kori and Amanda? I casually walked over, standing next to Kori.

Kori started shoving books into random places on the shelves, determinedly ignoring Amanda. Amanda sauntered over, with Kitten and Terra in tow.

"I said hello." Amanda said, a little too loud.

"Hello." Kori mumbled, not even looking at her.

Amanda grabbed the book Kori was shelving, and tossed it to Terra. Kori looked a little scared and helpless, as she watchedTerra and Kittentoss the book back and forth.

Amanda roughly grabbed Kori by the shoulder, spinning her around. Kori stifled a cry of surprise.

"Listen, Kori." Amanda hissed, "You'll do as I say. I'm flunking History. Do my homework for me again."

I saw something snap inside Kori's eyes.

"No."

"What?" Amanda said, shoving her against the bookcase.

"Kormand'r, I won't."

Amanda, newly exposed as "Kormand'r", turned a shade of purple, and shook Kori violently.

"Don't _ever_ call me that name! I am _Amanda_, not some stupid name that our parents gave me!"

Amanda took off her backpack and threw it at Kori.

"Do my homework, or else."

"Or else what?" I suddenly said.

Amanda flicked her eyes all the way over me, taking in my black outfit. Then, she took my shoulder and whispered in my ear-

"Something bad will happen to you."

"I'm _very_ scared." I sarcastically assured her.

Amanda released my shoulder, and left with the rest of her clan.

Kori, on the other hand, didn't look so good. In fact, she dropped all the books she was clutching and made a break for the bathroom.

As soon as I got there, Kori was getting sick in one of the stalls. I leaned against the sink and said-

"Don't do this to yourself."

"I can't stop it." Kori sounded overcome by tears. "She always finds a way to get back at me. She's so-"

Kori was sick again. As soon as her sick spell was over, I went and got one of the librarians. I told her a blindsided version of the truth, and brought Kori to the only safe place I could think of-

Garfield's house.

* * *

Reviwer Responses:

Eva: Hoped you liked it! Thanks for liking the Logans!

Arezal: Yes, I know I have a great story. But I still enjoy hearing about it! No, he's not all the way green. I can't spoil anything, but…

iamhollywood: Kept it realistic, only cause I know where the characters orgins come from- my friends and I! I plan on having a "brilliant" quote every chapter or so. Here's your update!

Black Raven: Glad you love it! Keep reading!

Yaa: I'm updating! Hope you still like it!

Butterfly Girl Sarah: Neat new penname. Okay, how he guessed: _"My father doesn't trust teenage boys… unless you want me to get into serious trouble, keep your voice down!"_ He took 'serious trouble', and when she shoved him to the ground, as a very shaky relationship with her father. The part about serious trouble just kinda made him make a connection.

Yaa: Arg. I was trying. Writer's block and a jammed profile.

CHEENAMI Danny-gasp- You reviewed! You ROCK! I'm pleased that you thought the family scenes were adorable. Kori didn't exactly kick some arse, but she will. All in good time.

Karina Gomez: Yeah, I had to. Sorry. My hand was cramping up and I'd covered all my bases for the chapter.

UPDATE: GEEZ! Can't a girl get writer's block? I AM UPDATING, SEEEEEEE?

Now, listen to me rable some more. If your anonymous, please leave your email. I'll take the liberty of emailing you when the next chapter is out. And, also, when I get a new story out. It'll sort of be like an Author Alert for anonymous reviewers.

Now, for a very special reviwer….

sthephanie: Kiss my ass. I found your pathetic little flame highly amusing. Keep 'em coming- I laughed at it!

So? Didja like it? Please tell!


	4. Chapter Four

Hey! I know it's been a long while, but life has been absolutely crazy. And now, here is chapter four! I'm very pleased with this, though it's boring in the beginning, it picks up speed. And for chapter five, just give me a few days to brainstorm and I'll start writing.

Enjoy!

_ I brought Kori to the only safe place I could think of-_

_ Garfield's house._

* * *

Different

Chapter 4: The Extent of the Powers

I knocked on the Logan's door, trying to support Kori and reach the doorbell at the same time. Fortunately, Jo answered. A very confused look flitted over her face, but she let us in nonetheless.

Probably because Kori looked like she was about to collapse where she was standing.

"Geez," Jo said, casting a worried glance at Kori, "Get in."

"Thank you." Kori mumbled, somewhere between half conscious and barely living.

And she probably was, considering she forgot to add "new friend" at the end of the sentence.

Jo rushed ahead and cleared off the couch, knocking various papers and such off of it. "Sit." She commanded, and Kori obeyed. "And you are…?"

"Koriand'r, though you may call me Kori. Tell me, new friend, what is your name and favorite color?" Kori looked up at Jo interest, as though seeing her for the first time.

Jo backed away slowly, hands in front of her as if to protect herself from a seemingly rabid dog, and looked at me as if to say "Is she for real?"

"Riiiight." Jo said, "I'm going to get Gar, maybe he knows you." I could hear her mutter under her breath something about getting Kori medication.

I vaguely wondered what had gotten into me, with the whole "rescuing" people and standing up to Terra and her cult. This past two days had been quite the experience.

"Raven?" Gar called as he walked into the living room, "And Kori? What're you guys doing here?"

Jo had followed him, and she retorted, "They're sitting on the couch."

Gar rolled his eyes, so I answered, "I'm on another rescue mission."

"Rescue mission?" Jo asked, her eyebrows arching up.

"Yes. I have a saving-people thing."

"I knew it." Jo smirked. I could see it written all over her face.

"What?" Gar sighed, "Do you know?"

Jo replied with "You were her first victim she had to save."

Either this girl was psychic, or she just has a way of knowing things.

Gar grinned and said, "How'd you guess?"

Before Jo could answer, I reminded them that we had a certain person sitting on the couch who was in desperate need of some Tylenol. Gar laughed at his inability to remember things, and Jo laughed at his inability to make it to the stairs without falling over his own feet.

Once Gar was out of earshot, the first thing out of Jo's mouth was: "It was Terra, wasn't it?"

I'm defiantly going with the psychic option.

I nodded.

"Knew that bitch couldn't be trusted." Jo suddenly interjected with, "I just had this feeling that there was way more beneath that lovey-dovey surface."

"You read her well," I complimented, "All she is to me is a bitch, too."

Jo rolled her eyes, "And you've got Malchior in your school. I feel immensely sorry for you. His younger brother- Rorek- is in my grade. And he _insists_ on asking me out every single day."

"Apparently Malchior taught him a lot."

Jo laughed, as Gar returned with the Tylenol, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Raven, run." He whispered.

I stood up, and asked, "Why?"

There was a sudden delighted scream, and a certain Becca launched herself at me, latched onto my legs, and looked up into my face.

Then she started talking.

"Hey Raven! You're here! Are you gonna stay for dinner again? Who's that on the couch? Is she sick? She sure looks sick. Hey, there was this kid at school today who got sick and threw up all over his desk and the janitor had to come in…"

Jo looked at me with pity. "You're on your own." She said, stood up and left.

"…And later on yesterday after you left Mom asked why you were here and Gar said you were gonna help him with his homework and Mom said that was nice of her and then Gar said…"

I looked at Gar helplessly as I tried to detangle myself from her grasp. I finally managed to pry myself from her arms, while she kept babbling about Jo and her headphones and her bandana, which she decided not to wear anymore.

"Really?" I asked, feigning interest, "Why don't you… uh… go…" I trailed off, my idea evaporating before I could get it all out.

"Why don't go you get your snack?" Gar finished. Becca seemed to lighten up, because she ran off to do as she was told.

"Looks like you're well liked around here." Gar mentioned nonchalantly, as if this was a big joke.

Which apparently to him it was.

* * *

Only twenty minutes had gone by, and we'd found out that Kori contracted the stomach virus- lotsa fun. Due to her "fragile condition", she needed plenty of fluids and rest, according to pre- med Angelo.

And to which Jo remarked: "Yeah, she'll be getting hydrated all right, but she'll be throwing up everything that goes down."

Kori had gotten a ride home with someone named "Galfore", an uncle, we all assumed. And by the time he'd gotten here, Kori was asleep on the couch, out cold.

I had, unexpectedly, been invited for another dinner at the Logan household. It was mainly leftovers from the night before, and some very good chicken courtesy of Mrs. Logan's "famous" family recipe. Later, Jo and I finished our game of Scrabble (which she won- to her surprise).

Everything was quite good today, with the exception of Malchior… and Terra… and Amanda…

Okay, so the day wasn't technically the greatest, but the Logan's, like yesterday, really made my day worth something other than getting up in the morning and sleeping at night. The family welcomed me with such sincerity that I have never seen, and they made me feel…accepted.

And I liked that feeling. I didn't want to lose it.

Not to mention I liked Mrs. Logan's cooking, too.

Dinner had been leftovers from last night, and some chicken that Mrs. Logan cooked at the last minute Again, (food wise) she had outdone herself. Jo and Gar had had another food spat, again broken up by Angelo. And you'd never guess what Gar had for dinner: tofu. Again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the alarm ringing in my ear. I found that I was actually looking forward to seeing Kori and Gar, and possibly Vic. I liked seeing the antics of Gar telling horrible jokes, and Kori slathering on mustard on her sandwich, and the weirdness of it all was that I didn't care. With the exception of Gar's horrible jokes.

Algebra with Mr. Mod, my Britain- obsessed teacher, is something that not every person should go through. It's like this: you forget your homework, you recite Britain's national anthem. And, if you keep forgetting it, a three page report will have to be done on one of Britain's "distinguished places". Not my cup of tea.

Fortunately, only three periods after Algebra is lunch, the time that every person in their right mind looks forward to. Kori had made it to school today, though she was mustard less. Instead, she had a wonderful gray/green/purple/blue blob of… something that didn't look _edible_ called, "The Pudding of Happiness". When she offered me at taste I turned it down, wanting to keep my happiness and health intact. Gar had- surprise! - tofu! The real shocker was that Vic had abandoned his football jock friend's table for our table of misfits.

But, unbeknownst to us, he was a meat lover. This posed some problems for Gar.

Gar gasped as Vic unleashed his meat lover's lunch.

"You- you-" Gar stammered, "eat _MEAT_!"

Vic looked up at him with a mouthful of pork and said (or at least attempted to) "So?"

"It's unethical!" Gar insisted, his voice rising an octave or two. "Those poor, poor animals."

Kori cocked her head and said "Pork is mostly pigs, is it not?"

Gar looked disgusted. "It still was alive at one point."

Vic merely shrugged and continued shoveling meat products into his mouth.

I could rename the table: The Table of Misfits with Extremely Different Culinary Perks.

It all went well until Vic caught sight of Gar's choice of lunch.

Vic gagged and almost swallowed a bone. "What is _that_?"

Gar looked up and replied, "Tofu. The vegan's choice of a meal."

"Have you ever heard of a salad?"

"HEY! I take offense to that!"

"No one asked you!"

"Cut it!" I suddenly interrupted. "Let's eat in _peace _like _civilized_ human beings." The combination of the sentence and my death glare shut them up for a total of two minutes.

"How can you even eat that stuff? It's like, all squiggly and… and… funny colored."

"Tofu is actually very nutritious. That stuff called _meat_ isn't too healthy for you. It can cause clogged arteries."

"And tofu can… Look funny!"

"That was a pathetic insult!"

"Tree hugger!"

"Football freak!"

"Grass Stain!"

"Murderer!"

"ENOUGH!" I thundered, "Will you _all just_ _SHUT UP_!"

All conversation at the table (and about half the lunch room) abruptly stopped.

"We are going to eat," I told them in a calm, even voice, "In peace. There will be no more insulting today, as I have had enough of you two trading sad excuses for insults and instigating each other. So shut up and let Kori and I eat."

Both of them stared blankly back at me, completely speechless. Mission accomplished.

* * *

I walked home instead of going to the library today. I assumed that my father wasn't home again, seen as he hasn't been home early for the last few days. I probably had around two or three hours to myself. I walked home with Gar again, seen as we lived close. Thankfully, he lived closer to the school than me so I could let myself in by myself.

But I knew something was wrong the minute I turned onto my street. My father's car was in the driveway. Swallowing my rising fear, a street light flickered above my head. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I relaxed for a second. My father wasn't alone. Then, my fear skyrocketed, and I recognized the visitor. He was my father's apprentice and coworker. He was to be known as "Mr. Slade".

You could say that he wore an off-black color suit, and his orange colored hair sent shivers through me. Half his face was shadowed, giving him a forbidding appearance.

"Hello, Raven." He greeted me. I glared at him in reply.

"Say hello Raven." My father instructed in a booming voice.

"Hello, Raven." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Slade chuckled, a truly frightening sound. "You have quite a sense of humor."

"Whatever." I muttered, heading up the stairs.

Once in my room, I turned around and locked the door. Taking extra precautions, I dragged a trunk with all of the books I never read in front of the door. Then, to drown out the sound of the two laughing downstairs, I immediately dragged out my headphones, selected a disc, and began playing Evanescence.

_ Now I will tell you what I've done for you…_

Once the sound of Amy Lee and guitars filled my ears, I began to relax slightly. Pulling out a notebook, I began writing down some poetry that had been circling in my head all day.

_ I envy the candle that shines so bright_

_ I envy the lantern that shines through the night_

_ I envy the darkness that consumes all who cry_

_ I envy the savoir whom all lost long for_

_ Envy, rage and jealousy destroy innocent lives_

_ The dangerous feelings coursing through your spine_

_ The hatred and anger that envelops us all_

_ But I'm still the one that takes the fall…_

Emotions spilled out of me like water flowing over a cup. Everything that I was feeling went unto the paper, and by the time I was finished I had almost filled out two sides of the paper. My hand aching, I closed my eyes and didn't wake up until later that night.

* * *

I woke up around nine. Stomach rumbling, I headed downstairs, wary of my father passed out on the couch. His snores vibrated through the walls and rivaled the sound of the refrigerator. Out of the cabinet, I dug out another package of herbal tea. Then, finding the soup I made last week, I heated that up while I waited for the water to boil.

My hands curled around a steaming cup, I slowly sipped the chicken soup, reminding me of Mrs. Logan's dinner from last night. I closed my eyes in pleasure, remembering the savory taste of the meat.

I placed my soup down before the tea kettle had a change to whistle loudly. After preparing the cup of herbal tea, I brought it over to where I was sitting at the table. Setting it down, as it was too hot to drink from, I picked up my soup cup and found a paper sticking to it.

I was about to pull it off when I saw my name printed on it.

_ To Slade:_

_ You'll be pleased to know that Raven is nearing her sixteenth birthday, in two months. She is growing increasingly rebellious and my methods keep getting stricter. I believe once she has grown up she'll will make a huge asset to our company. No one will cross us after she is instated in a powerful role. We may go nationwide. She could bring this country to its knees. _

_ She is nearing her full potential with her telekinesis. I do not believe that she knows her full extent of her powers, let alone her ability. I know she has them, as objects react to her anger and other strong emotions. I think that they will grow great in power in the next month. Her sixteenth birthday awaits us. We shall show her our expectations of her._

_ Trigon Roth._

I put the letter down, my hands shaking and appetite completely ruined. What did he mean, _"full extent of my powers"_? And the _"expectations of her"_? What expectations? My fear had risen again, and the light flickered overhead. That's when it hit me:

Things reacted to my emotions.

And how could I bring the country to its knees? Did he mean that I'd topple the government, destroy all that the working people worked hard to build? And the full extent of my powers? What did all of this mean?

The light overhead popped and blew out, leaving me in darkness.

* * *

Reviewer responses:

MOOgoestheCHICKEN: here's the update. And yes, most flames amuse me.

Eva: I'm glad to know that this didn't disappoint you! And I love AU's too!

Amethyst Amber: Flames are stupid. And Assassin's Girl kicks arse! I love Mori!

technogirl: thankies!

Yaa: Love the compliments. Keep 'em coming!

soaring-bright-flame: In the next chapter, they sort of will become more threatening… just wait.

gothic kid 13: I love it too. Glad to know that you do, too!

Sangofanatic: Here's the update! Sorry it isn't so soon, but C'est la vie!

True-Geek99: Thanks very much. People who love my stories make me feel all fuzzy inside… :)

Steve-Racer: No, I didn't see it… though a few weeks later I did see her kiss Cy (it was crazy). And omg, you gave me some ideas! And confidence!

The Last: God, I LOVE your stories. And I'm glad you just keep reviewing!

demonspawn666: I love your story, "Those Eyes", and I can't wait till you update!

BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4eva: I've finished! Thanks- you're the only person who told me "take your time!" XD

LadyMaundrell: Thanks, and I've updated!

Black-Rose: Actually, I really had no idea that I was introducing them one by one. Now, I think that it's a great idea, that their bonds get stronger through hard times, and lunch time!

dana13: love ya!

DarkChild5: Here's the update!

Erin: Everyone love the Logan's. They'll come back, don't you worry.

They-Call-Me-Orange: Love your penname. Thanks for liking my writing style!

TheDarkestAngel: HERE THEY COME! Read Bring Me To Life, and its continuation, She Will Be Loved. And also Mountain. Everyone loved my first Rob/Star.

Blue Lantern: When are YOU gonna update? Your story's great, too.

JC: Thanks!

Darkest Midnight: Updated as you requested. Neat penname too.

WandaCarla: My story has a personality! YAY! Here's the update, I love this story too!

Martson: Okay, I know I've kind of been delaying Robin, but the next chapter is his debut. Star will be –literally- falling for him!

I have an announcement to make. The next chapter will introduce something called "The Different Consultant Committee", or DCC. These five people will help me make decisions I can't make in Different. Not only that, but in the Bonus Chapter (which will be posted one week after the final chapter) they'll get to talk about various things in Different. If you're interested, tell me so! Not to mention you'll get to be a character.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Five

Different

Chapter Five: Rats and Stories

Man, this has gotta be my fastest update ever. For the next chapter, I'm going to jump ahead a month into their lives. It's important, I really dislikethe writing day by day gradually falling in love (this IS BB/Rae, after all) proccess. But don't you worry, that's why I'm skipping ahead a month!

Full speed ahead to chapter five!

_ And how could I bring the country to its knees? Did he mean that I'd topple the government, destroy all that the working people worked hard to build? And the full extent of my powers? What did all of this mean?_

_ The light overhead popped and blew out, leaving me in darkness._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a start, hearing two snores from the next room over. I sat up, discovering I had –literally- fallen asleep in my soup. Making a face, I extracted some hair from the bowl. At least it was partially empty.

I cautiously crept past the living room, and found my father and Slade snoring in their chairs, obviously having drunk them into a stupor. Feeling slightly safe, knowing that they'd _maybe _snap to consciousness if the roof fell in, I clambered up the stairs and took a quick shower. Hair smelling like soup is by no means a good quality. Unless the soup smelled _really _good.

Ten minutes later, having done the morning routine in record time, with still- wet hair and a few pieces of toast in hand, then remembering with a start that it was Friday, my most _favorite _day of the week.

I was really not looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

Kori assaulted me before I could even get to my locker.

"Good morning, Friend Raven!" Kori said, way too happy for someone this early in the morning.

"Morin' Kori." I mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?"

Pretty well, considering I blacked out and fell into my soup, thank you very much.

I just sent her a look instead.

"Oh." Kori's face fell slightly, and then she suddenly brightened. "I shall just make the Pudding of Restfulness for you!"

I recoiled, remembering what the "Pudding of Happiness" had looked like.

"No thanks," I said, politely declining, "I'll just stick with calming music instead."

A few rounds of sad Evanescence songs did it for me.

I had barely gotten to my class when Gar stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey, Raven."

"Hi, Gar."

"See ya later, k?"

I mumbled something back at him.

* * *

Half-listening to what my science teacher was rambling on about (Newton's Third Law of Motion- something about every force has an opposite, yet equal, reaction force), I pulled out my book of poetry and began scratching again. After reading it, I titled it "What I Dream". Pleased with what I'd written, I packed my pencil away and watched another volunteer make a fool of themselves, having to punch a wall to explain the Third Law to the class.

(A/N: Hey look, my first A/N ever! –Clears throat- Since most of you liked my poetry, I'll be randomly adding some in, but this one won't show up until the final chapter. Sorry)

* * *

I was walking to P.E. with Kori, her class being only down the hall and to the right from the gymnasium.

"Friend Raven, one day you must come to my home. You would find it most relaxing. Galfore is the most wonderful cook ever! You would truly enjoy his food; it is most excellent!"

I hoped that his culinary skills _greatly_ exceeded hers.

"Isn't Amanda your sister?" I asked, bracing for the response.

Kori sighed slightly. "Do you speak of Kormand'r? She refuses to take her proper name, claiming it is not "normal". I proudly stand by the name my parents gave me."

"She hates me. It'd be World War Three if I came over."

"You need not worry. Amanda is always "out" with her friends. I fear what they are doing is illegal. I still care for my sister, even though she does not care for me."

I smiled sadly, then my eyes opened wide, noticing the big "Wet Floor" sign she seemed to be oblivious to.

"No, Kori, -wait- don't step there-"

"_EEEEEEEP!_" She shrieked, skidding across the wet floor, and straight into someone.

She crashed right into a guy wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. What I found odd was he wore sunglasses indoors. Kori looked up at him, dumbstruck. Then she snapped to life.

"Oh!" Kori jumped up and began brushing off his shirt. "I am most sorry for my clumsiness, I did not mean to bring you harm…"

"Whoa, calm down… err…." He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Koriand'r. Call me Kori, please."

"Right. Kori. Don't worry; I'm not hurt by any means." He smiled. "My name is Richard, but call me Rich, please."

He said it in such a nice way that I was sure that he had wanted to make Kori feel better.

Kori stuck out her hand, and Rich shook it. "Thank you, Rich." They both smiled at each other, and neither noticed that their hands were still bobbing up and down, whilst they stared at each other…

Until the bell rang.

OH!" Kori suddenly broke apart from him, and quickly apologized for making him late to class, while she sped off down the hall.

I shook my head, smiling a little again. Kori'd just made herself a friend. And made me late for class.

* * *

After lunch, with a slightly pounding head, due to a rather violent discussion with Gar and Vic, I went to my locker and opened it, not expecting anything remotely interesting.

Instead, a note fell out of my locker. It had _To Roth Goth_ written on the folded paper. It was probably from my fan club.

_ Roth Goth-_

_ Get away from my sister. Get the hell out of my life. Leave us the _(word I shall not mention here) _alone. Terra is going to go after Gar again. Don't interfere._

I practically had to lean against the locker to support myself. I couldn't help it; I was laughing. This was so _ludicrous_, so… so… stupid! Many people sent me strange looks as they saw me leaning on the lockers, cracking up, with a note in hand.

That was, until I saw what was wedged in the back of my locker. I tore it out, and when I looked closer, I saw what it was. A dead rat was stuck back there.

Needless to say, I freaked. I probably shrieked louder than Kori. Gar had happened to overhear my scream, and he rushed to my side. The lights flickered all throughout the hallway.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

I was too shocked to string a sentence together. There was a _dead **animal**_ in my locker! You couldn't blame me for being shaken. Instead, I pointed, stuttering.

Gar leaned closer and went "Is that a _rat_?"

"No stupid," I said, my voice still shaking, "It's a chicken!" The tremors moved from my voice to my entire body.

Eventually, he had to go get a custodian, seeing as I couldn't trust my legs to support me. The custodian muttered something about our school's pest problem, and he had no idea how something bigger than the holes in the back of my locker could get through. But I knew.

It was Amanda.

* * *

After school, I ran straight to Kori's locker, and Vic's happened to be right across the hall from hers.

Kori took one look at my face, and immediately asked, "What is troubling you, Friend Raven?"

Vic looked over at me and whistled. "Girl, you don't look so good. What happened to ya?" He walked over, standing next to Kori.

"…A dead rat was found in her locker." Gar shouted as he ran over. He made it, and put his hands on his knees, panting.

Kori's eyes widened. "Was it horrible?" She inquired fearfully.

"Well," Gar said, mocking thoughtfulness, "It was _dead _for starters…"

"Shut up, Gar." Vic grumbled.

"Who had a rat in their locker?" A familiar voice asked. I saw who it was as soon as he emerged from behind Vic. It was Rich.

"Me." I said.

"I'll tell Bruce." Rich said, seeming slightly mad.

"Please tell," Kori began, "Who is this 'Bruce' that you speak of?"

Rich smiled. "My guardian."

"Oh." Kori said sadly. "Did something happen to your parents?"

Rich quieted and didn't meet her eyes.

"Do not be saddened," Kori whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "My parents have been… in a better place… for quite some time…" She trailed off.

It turned out; Rich wanted me to come to his house to talk to Bruce about the rat found in my locker. Apparently Rich had gotten his fair share of unwanted visitors in his lockers and classrooms.

Eighteen minutes later, all of us, Gar, Kori (seeing as she had Fridays off), Vic, Rich and I, were staring at the huge gates of the Wayne Mansion.

* * *

Vic let out a low whistle as we walked into the hallway. It was HUGE. It was marble, white and decorated with paintings.

"You _live _here?" Gar asked incredulously.

"Nah," Rich began, "This is just the vacation house."

Vic and Gar almost fell over.

Rich started to laugh. "No, I'm kidding. I live here year round."

Vic and Gar looked at each other, and then started laughing.

While we walked through the hall with two idiots in tow, Rich explained some of the paintings to us. Apparently, they were from Bruce's girlfriend, Selina Kyle (A/N: TEN POINTS TO ANYONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHO THAT IS!).

We took a few turns, met the butler, Alfred, who had snacks prepared for us. It was quite good, with grapes and apple slices. We snacked and talked, as we went up to Rich's room.

It was painted green with black trim. There was a computer in the corner, and he had various electronics on the shelves. Not only that, there was a black belt that hung on a peg by the window.

Gar leaned in close and inspected the belt. His brows furrowed as he looked closer at it. Finally, he spoke. "Do you go to Hempen's Taekwondo?"

Rich stopped talking to Vic about video cameras and cars, and turned to look at Gar. "Yeah," Rich said, "Why?"

"Do you know Jo Logan?"

Rich smiled. "She's as funny as hell. A good friend of mine. And you're asking why?"

"She's my sister."

"So you're Gar Logan, then?" Rich repeated.

"That's me."

"Do you know your sister is planning a dance?"

Gar almost stopped short. "I didn't think that she was into dances! Why's she planning one?"

"Jo's gotten mad at the Student Council, since they started talking about banning dances, because of the behavior that goes on during them. So, she wanted to know where she could hold one, because, well, that's Jo for you…"

Gar looked amazed. "And I thought she was kidding… So. Where's she gonna hold it?"

Rich spread his hands apart. "At my house. Here. In the basement."

"Oh." Gar still looked amazed. "When's this happening?"

"In about a month or so, on the date when the actual dance would have been."

They continued talking, and everyone but me joined in. I was still too shaken from Amanda's "gift" in my locker. She was serious. I couldn't let this drag me down, though. I just needed some time to regroup.

* * *

When I got home, I was loaded down with herbal tea that Rich had found in the pantry. I couldn't hold off the trip to the supermarket anymore, so that's where I went after dinner at Rich's. The cooks couldn't compete with Mrs. Logan's cooking, though.

The day had gone downhill after the rat was found. Now, at around eight thirty, I was with Kori, wheeling a shopping cart with a rusted wheel. I got everything on the list, and some miscellaneous items Kori insisted on picking up.

I had to get home to drop some stuff off, then I turned around with a pillow, some fresh clothes, a toothbrush, and I headed to Kori's, ready to spend the night. Thankfully, Amanda was out with her friends and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

"…and, Princess, you've already had dinner?"

"Yes, Galfore; it was most delicious! Richard Grayson is a very nice person. He did not mind my culinary differences, or the excessive amount of mustard that I used."

I listened to Galfore's and Kori's conversation with slight interest, sitting at the counter with a cup of steaming herbal tea. I sipped it slowly and occasionally joined in their talking.

Despite everything that had happened today, Kori, in some weird way, was cheering me up, with mustard ice cream and all. She was a good person at heart, and it was a shame that people dismissed her before they got a chance to know her. Kori was just different, like me.

* * *

It was late at night, and we were both stuffed with popcorn, ice cream, and various junk food items. Now, we were half-watching _Meet the Parents_, and talking at the same time.

I was struck by a sudden thought.

"Hey, Kori?" I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your parents?"

Kori breathe in sharply. "I do not like talking about it. But I shall tell you, Friend Raven, because I trust you."

"Kormand'r and I were little. At first, Kormand'r was the best big sister anyone could have. She used to beat up people who made fun of me. Galfore was a family friend, and he both loved us to pieces. We both looked forward to his visits, as they were most often accompanied by gifts from places such as Madrid and Hawaii. He was always traveling."

Then, I was struck by the most horrible feeling, which seemed to come off of Kori.

"It was raining."

"Someone… tampered, I believe the term is, with their car. The roads were slippery and it was raining very hard. Their brakes didn't work. They were coming along a fairly sharp turn, and they were up in upstate New York, doing business in Jump City. They hit the brakes… and nothing happened… the car went over the incline. They were killed instantly."

I sucked in my breath. "Oh, Kori, I'm so sorry."

Kori went on as though she didn't hear me. "Galfore came in through the door. We both attacked him, going through his pockets to see if there was something for us. But… there wasn't. And then he told us. I was eight. Kormand'r was going to turn nine."

"Oh my God, Kori," was the only thing I could say, "Did they ever catch the person who… you know…"

"Yes, they did. It was a year later. I don't think that my sister ever got over it. She was eleven, and Kormand'r started causing trouble at school. Eventually, we moved back into this house, which was the one we grew up in, and Galfore became our guardian. Now, I'm fifteen, Kormand'r just turned sixteen, and I am being forced to do her homework, or else she will tell!"

was startled by the vehmancance in her tone. "What'll she make you do, Kori? What is it?"

Kori sat up, and faced me. "It was just two years ago. Kormand'r and I were both fourteen, her birthday not being for two months."

"How far apart are you two?"

"Thirteen months. Kormand'r went to kindergarten late."

"She said that we could take Galfore's car to the supermarket. It was very late at night. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. She threatened me into going with her. To shorten this story, we wrecked the car. I got out and ran home, and told Galfore that Amanda was in trouble. She had run into a telephone pole. Nobody knew that I was in the car with her. And she says that as long as she says that I keep quiet about the real reason we were out there, she won't tell anyone that I was in the car with her."

Before I could ask why they were out there, Kori hissed: "And all she wanted was some 'weed' as she called it. Now, I have to keep quiet about that, too. And she says, 'or else'. And Raven-" I looked up, watching her face, "Your "or else" wasn't _anything_ in comparison of what she could do."

Kori stopped talking then, and the sugar she was running on must have been cut off, because the next thing I knew, she was fast asleep. I was just as tiered, so I turned off the light.

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning to the smell of pancakes. Kori was just stirring as I was brushing my hair out and pulling fresh jeans on.

"Morning, Raven." Kori said, stretching, her hair tousled from sleep. "You dressed already?"

"Mmhm." I answered.

"Friend Raven?" Kori asked, "Is this yours?" She held up something that I had been missing for a long time. It was a red gem on a silver chain.

"Yes," I said, taking it from her and fastening it around my neck, "Where'd you find it?"

"One day it fell off your neck and onto the floor. I held onto it until I could catch you. I finally remembered that I had it."

"Thanks, it was my mother's." I said.

Kori grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

In about ten minutes, we both walked downstairs and had a delicious breakfast. Galfore had gotten creative, and had added food coloring to the pancake batter. So, now we had teal pancakes.

After breakfast, we both got out bikes and trekked to the park. We spent until lunchtime there, talking and laughing and making predictions about where we'd be in ten years (Kori would be a fashion designer and I was a lawyer). Eventually, our rumbling stomachs forced us to part, promising to see each other Monday.

I took out my key from the duffel bag, and I unlocked the house. Instead of finding an empty house, my father was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"I was out," I answered. I had escaped "punishment" for too long. I knew what was coming for me.

"Out where, spawn?" When I didn't reply, he became aggravated. "ANSWER ME!"

My father lunged for me, grabbing hold of my shoulders and shaking me so hard that I got an instant migraine.

The next thing I knew, I was heading for the wall. Something snapped inside me. Not _this _time.

The next thing I knew, I couldn't see straight. I felt red-hot rage coursing through me, and I felt the grip on myself spinning out of control.

Then, I noticed that my father no longer had a grip on me. Instead, he was floating in the air, surrounded by black energy. That's when I realized that I was reaching "the full extent of my powers". And then, I almost lost my mind with anger.

"Do you even realize," I asked in a voice I did not recognize, "What you've done to me?"

I swung him over to the wall and made sure he bashed his head very hard. Next, I swung him the other way and bashed his head again.

"Stay **_away _**from me!" I screamed, and threw him against the wall, and then headfirst onto the floor. My father was knocked unconscious.

Still shaking with rage, I took a few calming breaths to control myself, and I absentmindedly stroked my amulet that I hung around my neck. I was losing control, and it was happening fast.

That night, I didn't sleep at all.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Sangofanatic: Sorry if I took too long… life and writer's block…

Darkest Midnight: Here's the update! Hope ya liked it!

Eva: Hope you liked it and are still interested!

Lupine-Spirit: As for the DCC, read the notes at the end! I'm doing the bonus chapter cuz it's gonna be fuuuuun!

blackmagic111090: Hey Katie! If you do that again, I won't update until the year 365789424257456520! loove ya! (Don't ask everyone…)

soaring-bright-flame: Nope. I was waiting for the "opportune moment"! And here it was, with Kori and her klutziness!

Master of the Skittles: Wow… I'm so flattered –blushes- hope you review again!

cRiTic123: THANKS! Read the DCC note, too!

Martson: Hmm… terrorist organization? I could use that. But, no, he's in the real estate business. Just think: He takes away the natural wildlife and builds chain malls on it and such. Anyone thinking that this could be the AU Trigon?

fgnbgfn: Interesting name. I'm gonna keep it up; I love it too much to leave it!

dana13: And I'll keep writing if you all keep reviewing! I love the idea of things reacting to her emotions… stuff blowing up this early is a little too extreme.

moonarcher: If I tell you then it won't be a secret anymore! But I'll tell you someone will find out…

Yaa: This soon enough for you?

moo: thanks for the extra smiley. I'll give you a ;) for making me smile.

Black Raven: I'm so glad that you love the story!

iamhollywood: thanks for understanding that life (and writer's block) is my greatest obstacle in writing fanfiction. Did you get my email:)

Me: Wow, you like the BB/Rae already although there hardly isn't any yet! But don't you worry, next chapter there will be the start of a new era…

Ryuu No Taiyo: Did I tell you your stories ROCK? Especially the new Danny Phantom one you've just started writing? And I've updated!

The Last: Oh yes, your stories ROCK! And do you know how the bargain worked on me? As soon as I read it, I immediately started writing!

WandaCarla: Don't worry, one day I'll get to Hiccups. I've read the summary and it sounds interesting. I'll get to **everyone's **stories some day… But it'll take away time from Different!

Sarah1218: hey, you changed your penname back! As I said before, the instances before never held the right feeling to introduce him… except for now!

Samster the Hamster: -giggle- cute penname. Thanks for liking the Logans! Everyone does! And special thanks for liking Jo! She's my favorite too. She'll play a pretty big part in this story!

scathac's warrior: May I tell you that I loved "Conditional"? And that I can't wait for the debut of its sequel? And that I appreciate that you like my story, too!

** TO THE REVIEWERS INTRESTED IN THE DCC**: Here's all you'll need to know about it: You help me make decisions, you'll get spoilers from time to time, and you'll get a character. Oh, and you get to talk during the bonus chapter, too. **The requirements**_: An_ _email address_. I'll need to be able to reach you. If you don't have one, give me one where I can reach you. Also _a fanfiction account_: You need one of these, okay? If you're an anonymous reviewer, without an account… GET ONE! Fanfiction is fuuuuun!

** TO ENTER THE DCC**: Send me an email, explaining why you want to be in the DCC. I'll take any answer, from my story rocks to glompers to just for the hell of it. The same reason goes for: If you were going to write a chapter, what major events would you include in it? I'll take serious, funny, angsty, general… EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR FLUFF!

Even if I've emailed you before, still write to me! I have a few in mind that I want to be in it (there are around five) and if anyone else writes me I'll take you into consideration!

Review for the sake of my sanity, ego and pride.


	6. Chapter Six

Different

Chapter Six:

Ugh. Horrible filler chapter. Has only some point. I can't tell you how much I am kicking myself over this.

* * *

_ Still shaking with rage, I took a few calming breaths to control myself, and I absentmindedly stroked my amulet that I hung around my neck. I was losing control, and it was happening fast. _

_ That night, I didn't sleep at all. _

_** One month later…. **_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then I remembered. I was at my uncle's house. How could have I forgotten?

I stepped out of bed to find myself already dressed. I was probably so tiered from last night that I just conked out once I hit the pillow.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. My father never came here, so he couldn't hurt me. I began to walk downstairs.

The stairs always creaked, and I found it oddly comforting. _Creak…. Skreek… crack… _I smiled. It was like a song that was always different.

I rounded the corner at the stairs and began to walk towards the kitchen, wanting breakfast _now. _I smiled. I was so like Gar. Food, food, food. But, my choice of food was something other than processed edible items.

I finally walked into the kitchen, as the walk seemed ridiculously long. Maybe I was tired, and I was probably up late last night.

That's when I saw Gar.

He was leaning against the counter that connected to the stove. I was happy to see him, so I immediately enveloped him in a hug. Thanking the vast universe, he hugged me back. Then he did something that completely threw me off. He kissed me.

I gladly accepted it, never wanting this moment to end…

_ And it's five am., slightly cloudy and rainy on this lovely Monday, May 15th morning. _

What the hell?

_ As always, it's bright and way too fricking early._

_**

* * *

**_

Something was odd. I shot up out of bed, completely out of breath.

_ The traffic on 55 is light, not too heavy. You'd want to avoid 70, though. Flipped over car. _

Sadly, I realized that it was just a dream.

…Wait a minute. I was SAD that I dreamt I KISSED GAR, and it all was a DREAM?

What hit me harder than me actually dreaming about kissing Gar- strange in its own way- that I actually was UNHAPPY that it didn't really happen.

I was in for a loooong morning.

_**

* * *

**_

I dug out a book I found recently- _The Book of Azar_. It's most recently become my guide to life. It has everything- an explanation of my powers, how to control them and etc, etc, etc. It was left to me by my mother.

One day, when my father wasn't home, I went through her things that were hidden in the basement. I came across a locked box, and finding no key available, I destroyed the lock and found my book.

It mentioned that I was probably empathic, too. This meant, unlike common misconception, I can't read minds. I was able to sense what people are feeling, and/or thinking. Which is totally cool. Although it also mentioned I could communicate telepathically, which _really _blew my mind, and had powers of telekinesis.

It was like the book was written for me.

As always, I read a few pages before getting into the shower. It always clamed me, and the calming effect I needed especially today, due to the weird dream with Gar.

_**

* * *

**_

A new routine to my schedule, seen as I had a half hour's extra time before I needed to be out the door, was checking my email. Jo had badgered me to get one the second week that I knew her. She kept it up until a light blew out and I let her. Now, I proudly have my own email address.

I looked, and sure enough, there was an email from Jo. This time, the subject was the Anti-Dance she was intent on holding.

_ To Everyone who's reading this:_

_ Hey, it's Jo. I'm talking about the Anti-Dance, which I just got permission to hold! Not from that damn school of mine, but from my parents and Bruce Wayne. So, tell everyone you know that can keep a secret- this needs to stay underground. Expand to the other schools in the area, too. _

_ Give me your favorite songs- requests will be taken, but I like to be prepared. I have all Evanescence, Good Charlotte, and Green Day songs covered. Give me a few, k? Also- we're holding it from 6 pm to 10 pm. _

_ LYL n' LOL-_

_ Jo_

She pulled it off! I couldn't believe it! She'd done it.

But I wasn't going.

_**

* * *

**_

Later on that day, in school, Gar showed up unexpectedly at my locker. I couldn't look him straight in the face, let alone be near him, because I kept thinking about that dream.

That stupid dream was going to haunt me.

"How'd you sleep, Rae?" Gar asked.

I practically choked.

"Fine." I rasped.

His face leaned in a little closer, and my heart nearly stopped. The dream… the dream… the dream…

"You look tiered." He stated.

I don't know what came over me, but I was suddenly angry. Irritated, I shut my locker door with more force than I intended. I shot Gar a look and walked off to class, fuming.

I wasn't making _any_ sense today, and Ihated it.

"Friend Raven! Friend Raven!" Kori's voice rang through the halls and reached my ears.

I growled in annoyance. _Now_ what?

"What is it, Kor?" I sighed, actually longing for homeroom.

Kori clasped her hands in front of her dramatically and leaned to one side. "Friend Raven… I…"

I motioned her to go on with a wave of my hand.

"I am failing Home of Ec!" Kori suddenly burst out with. "Mr. Light says that I have inabilities to cook! What shall I do, Friend Raven? I am most desperate to pass this class!"

Oh, for the love of god.

"Talk to Rich. He'll think of something." I called over my shoulder, wanting to miss more of Kori's theatrics.

I think that Kori listened to me.

* * *

The day went downhill from there.

At lunch, someone threw carrots over to our table. Extremely annoyed, Gar and I threw them back. This escalated into some sad kind of carrot war, and we all wound up with detention. For throwing carrots. The others had gotten away.

After lunch, Malchior tried to hit on me again, and I went a little overboard in retaliating. Half the books in his locker fell and hit him on the head. And lucky me, all the papers lining the bottom of his locker shot out in a stream and littered the hallway.

Since Kori also had to stay for detention, she was late for her volunteer work, and there was a new shipment of books that had come in. For a half an hour they didn't know what happened to Kori, and the other volunteers had tried to sort the books, without success.

While I was at the library, they were out of all the poetry books I had wanted, and my father was home, and we were out of herbal tea, and on and on and on the misery list goes.

* * *

The next morning was better. There were no freaky dreams, I had a good mediation time, and there were only two messages in my Inbox.

_ Raven-_

_ Aren't you going to the dance? Puh-leeeze tell me you are! You've gotta come- it'll be nothing without you. Even Gar and the rest of your deranged lunch table are going. My friends from all over will be there, and you'll finally get to meet the Insane-o Crew. COME OR ELSE THE PENGUINS WILL ATTACK!_

_ Jo_

And, from Gar:

_ Raven-_

_ Aren't you going? Jo's practically in a state of hyperventilation. She's almost convinced you won't go, but she says that she has plans to make you go. Just make it easy for her and you if you'd just tell her you were going. _

_ Gar_

To Jo, I wrote:

_ Jo,_

_ Not going. _

And to Gar,

_ Gar,_

_ Not going. Tell your sister that she'll never make me go. _

Iwasn't going to the dance. I, a) can't dance, b) don't know any good music, and c) have nothing to wear. Besides, everyone will be dancing all around, and I'll get lonely, like I always did in middle school…

…and I only knew, _too _well that if Gar asked me to dance, I'd say yes.

_ The Book of Azar _said it was dangerous to love. I didn't want to take that risk.

_**

* * *

**_

Saturday morning was compete bliss. I was sleeping late; my father wasn't home because he was at a business meeting out of state. I knew that I being home by myself was illegal, and I didn't exactly spread it around.

A foster home. Just what I need.

I had known everyone for a month, and possibly more, and I trusted them more than anyone I've ever known before. But, I still couldn't trust them with my secret: my abuse. I was afraid that my father would find out, and put an end to me.

I was not afraid to die at my own hands, but dying by my father's hands frightened me. I knew he'd let me suffer, he hated me so much. And, I hated him back equally. I couldn't wait till I was eighteen, and free to leave the house and his rules. I was getting as far away from New Jersey as I could.

I was already looking at a college in Jump City, one for law.

Just then, the phone rang.

I picked it up, expecting it to be Kori, yet again another person who'll asked me if I'm going to the dance.

"Hello? Raven?"

And it was Jo.

"Speaking."

"Good, you're here! I'm just calling, you know, because you've GOT TO GO!"

"But I'm not going!"

"What, do you not know any good music? Hell, Raven, that's cuz I wanted to play the _right _music. Not everyone likes Evanescence."

"That's a real shame."

"I know. It is."

…there was silence for a few seconds.

"Are you going?" She asked eagerly.

"No."

"Why-y?" Jo whined, drawing it out into three syllables.

Choosing from my option list, I said, "I have noting to wear."

"Oh, Raven, that's okay. Mom and I were just going to the store anyway. You want to come? We're gonna get lunch and everything. Bring Kori along, if you want to."

She absolutely had me pegged there.

I was going- shopping, at least.

_**

* * *

**_

Jo knocked on my door an hour later, her hair tight in a French braid, and I slipped out of it, confident in knowing that my father was still out. I locked the door behind me, and we picked up Kori next.

There wasn't much conversation during the ride to the stores, but once we got there, there was a flurry of activity. Jo knew all the stores with the good clothes- at a reasonable price. I had brought a decent amount of money with me, mostly because I save like the world is going to end tomorrow.

We stopped for lunch, and I inexplicably started to panic, because I hadn't found anything yet. Jo was annoyed to no end, mostly because one of her favorite stores started making the size 7 and 8hard to find.

"They're sending out one hell of a message- if you're not pencil thin, you're ugly!" Jo muttered darkly as she flipped through the clothes, trying to find the right size.

Kori looked guiltily at herself in a mirror. "I am sorry, Friend Jo, if it is my size that offends you."

Jo softened. "No, I just hate staring at those models because I know that I can _never _be that thin."

"America- the land of no-carb diets and fast food." I mumbled under my breath.

Jo snorted.

_**

* * *

**_

A couple of hours later, we all went home to get ready.

Correction: Kori and I went to her house.

Kori had gotten a purple mini-skirt, and she added her own V neck sliver-ish tee.

I, on the other hand, broke the all-black clothes "rule" and added a little color. I had dark blue "hip hugger" jeans, and a yellow scoop-neck tee (which, according to Jo, would set off my black hair).

We had a little over an hour to get ready. Kori went ahead and did a little "experimenting" on me. What the finished product turned out to be was amazing: charcoal eyeliner, dark purple eye shadow, and a touch of lip gloss. Kori had black mascara, mocha eye shadow, and just a touch of lip gloss.

I personally thought she went slightly overboard, but we both looked stunning.

Then she went and taught me how to dance.

"Friend Raven, you must _feel _the beat. It had to become a part of you, and move through you."

Kori being metaphorical is a sight you probably never want to see.

She demonstrated it for me, her whole body becoming one with the song. I tried it, and felt absolutely ridiculous.

Kori looked at me with worried eyes. "We must teach you the art of dance, and very soon. We only have-" Kori looked at the clock- "FIVE MINUTES!"

She grabbed my arm and shook it.

"We have to be leaving now, Friend Raven!"

We grabbed our coats, our shoes, and some money, thenwaited patiently for Galfore to get into the car. Damn this weird May weather, and all the rain.

One thought kept resounding in my head, and it didn't make any freaking sense.

_ Gar._

_**

* * *

**_

So now she'sseeingGar in a whole new light. It'llprobably be like this for a few more chapters, then_those_ feelings start so set in

**_ Reviewer Responses:_**

**_ Eva: _**Thanks, and I hope that headache gets better.

**_ The Last: _**I really wanted that part to be realisitic. And thanks so much. I know you're working hard on Upheaval, and I've been having one hell of a time with this chapter. I know what you're going through. Any more _Falling Feathers _ready?

**_ Arezal: _**Two cookie points for you. You guessed right! And here's another updated (though it's not as great).

**_ Martson: _**Pure genius? _Pure genius? _

**_ RustyofT05: _**-munches on cookie- Thanks for the compliment. But a real master piece would be Changeling. (under my faves)

**_ Sangofanatic: _**And here's the update for you!

**_ Ryuu no Taiyo: _**Continuing, and I hope it's to your liking.

**_ dana1313: _**Hey, it's you again! Well, wouldn't _you _freak if you found that someone broke into your locker and stuffed a rat in there? And a church just for me? Whoa- so much flattery, my head just might get inflated.

**_ Raven'teacher: _**No, this is defiantly not the end. A long way from it, too. I'm gonna keep writing no matter what writer's block throws at me!

**_ moo: _**-snorts with laughter- I will beat the crap outta Trigon, in good time. And thanks for saying that is wasn't crammed at all; that's one of my worst fears.

**_ iamhollywood: _**Dark? My chapters are dark? Well, I needed the ending to be a slight cliffie anyways. Thanks again!

**_ xox.AnniePotter.xox: _**Hey, look who reviewed little ol' me! No, and the abuse doesn't really start coming in until later chapters.

**_ blackmagic111090: _**Yes, I stole your pancake idea. It was just too original to leave out of this story (besides, it's fun eating green pancakes!). Tell Tommy that I'm a stupid teenager who snorts when she laughs.

**_ Shantel: _**-bows- Thank you, thank you.

**_ technogirl: _**Thanks! I love those compliments!

**_ PawPaws: _**Nah, not a nerd. Obsessed is a little more like it!

**_ faerieraven: _**Terra needs to eat a sandwich (words from MillicentRaven).

**_ Truley Wicked: _**Wow, I really appreciate it when people tell me this is a fave of theirs. And when they tell me I rock!

**_ Sarah1218: _**Okay, I think my perception of the law is a little off, but she's an accomplice, so in the eyes of the law she's equally as guilty. Besides, Amanda has so much more power- you'll see in the next chapter or so.

**_ Ryuu no Taiyo: _**You reveiwed me twice, wow!

_** I JUST HIT THE 100 REVIEWS MARK, with-**_

**_ Anzu2: _**OH MY GOD! It's _the _Anzu2! And YOU'RE MY 100th REVEWIER! Oh, my god. Can I just tell you what an HONOR it is to finally have you reviewing me? -drools with delight-

**_ dolfingirl: _**Nooo, I've got special plans for Amanda… -cackles evily-

**_ sliverswords: _**Oops. Not as fast as you would have hoped?

**_ To the DCC: _**Next chapter's the debut- and email me with a name you wish to be called, and also a backup one just in case.

Hope you all enjoyed this (I know I didn't)- and please leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter Seven

Different:

Chapter Seven- The Anti-Dance Part I

Here we go, folks the Anti-Dance chapters! Wow, this looks long already, and I'm only typing the third page. This will defiantly be in two parts. Also, DCC- watch out for your characters! You'll be meeting them soon.

And pleeeaaase don't kill me for updating so late...

_ One thought kept resounding in my head, and it didn't make any freaking sense._

_ Gar._

_**

* * *

**_

Galfore dropped us off in front of Rich's house- or, rather, the front gates. Once a random employee in the Wayne Manner noticed us standing there, courtesy of the burglar alarm, they let us in.

"Hello?" I called, stamping the rainwater off of my shoes, and taking off my coat.

Jo's voice came floating from downstairs with a similar greeting.

"Hey, Kori!" Rich said, the sunglasses still covering his eyes.

Kori replied, "Hello, Friend Rich." I merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Rich grinned wider than I'd ever see him do. "Follow me. The Disaster Zone is downstairs."

"Disaster Zone?" I echoed.

We trooped down the stairs, and heard Jo's voice, mumbling obscenities about the sound system. I noticed that various other people were gathered downstairs, some helping, and others laughing at those who were helping.

Jo still had her hair tight in a braid, but I noticed a small brush peeking out of the pocket of her pants. Her pants looked almost like a silky material, were jet black, and were adorned with numerous pockets. She wore a red halter top, made of a similar-looking material.

I surveyed the area downstairs. It was roughly the size of our gymnasium, maybe slightly larger. A door was opened in the back, and voices were coming from there, too.

"SOUND CHECK!" Jo cried, and then added, "Hold your hands over your ears."

_ GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY!_

"AAHH!" A girl, who looked to be Jo's age, with long brown hair tied off in a ponytail, screamed.

"Turning it off!" Jo thankfully clicked the machine off.

"I suggest that you turn it down." Another girl remarked dryly, waving a hand around in the air idly.

Jo scowled. "Shut up, Em." (Sorry, Yaa, that's your name now…I kida lost your email…)

"Sound check!"

_ BOYS WILL LAUGH AT GIRLS when they're not funny…_

Jo lowered it to an appropriate volume, though she left it a little loud, like it needed to be. She took out her braid, shook out her hair, and teased with it, pleased with the way it looked. Her normal stick-straight blonde hair now was wavy and a little poofy.

"Okay, Raven." Jo said, checking her watch. "It's about 5:30, and I want to you meet some people.

She motioned to a girl standing to her right, who had straightened black hair with unnatural red highlights. She was made-up pretty well, and she looked really good. Seriously. She could have modeled. She was wearing tan capris with a jangly belt, and a white diamond print halter.

"This is Annie Potter." Jo smiled at her friend, and continued, "She claims that she is Harry's wife." (Yup, you're the first meeting, since you replied first!)

Annie smiled, and said in response, "Yup."

Once again Jo motioned to another friend, the girl who had screamed earlier. She wore a jeans miniskirt, black fishnets, a tube top, and what looked like fishnets again on her arms. Colored sunglasses were perched on top of her head.

"This is Katie. Don't annoy her."

Katie smiled and remarked, "Damn straight."

I noticed a girl standing against the wall, dressed up in a very cool violet dress. Black sandals were also worn.

Jo noticed me looking. "That's Kathryn Wade. She's sort of shy, but Kathryn is really cool once you get to know her." (-waves- Hi! Welcome to _Different_, The Last!)

For the remaining time before the dance, I helped the others with the food. We set up in the back room, where I had heard voices earlier. The room wasn't as big as the dance floor, but it was bigger all the same. There, I met Julie, with a slightly perverted sense of humor, Eileen, a bigger girl who wore dark blue jeans and cami top, and Aurora, who desprately wanted to become a wolf.

Kori and Rich stood in the middle of the gymnasium, talking as though no one was looking. I smiled slightly to myself, suspecting attraction.

Suddenly, many more voices became prominent from overhead, and I knew that the dance was beginning.

"Hey, Raven!" Jo called, waving a hand around in the air. A guy stood next to her, towering over her at around six feet. Maybe even a little under, by an inch or so. His brown eyes were framed by glasses.

"This is David." She announced"And David, this is Raven." (Hello, iamhollywood. Now's your debut!)

"Hi." He said, offering a simple wave. I nodded, noticing more people pour in from the stairwell.

_**

* * *

**_

Soon, a real crowd started pouring in. Almost a seventy-five people walked around the downstairs, dressed a variety of fashions. Half the crowd looked to be about in middle school, the other half high school age. I surveyed the scene with interest, inexplicably watching the door- for Gar.

Don't ask me why. I have no freaking idea why I was looking for him.

Someone bumped into me. "Heh. Oops." She said apologetically. "Sorry about that…"

"Raven."

"Oh. And my name's Ashlee, by the way. See ya. YO, JO!"

Soon, I saw Vic walk in, accompanied with Gar and some other guy. In the presence of Gar, asmile tried to fight its way to my face.

That smile was going _down._

"Hey, Rae!"

"Raven, Gar." I corrected automatically.

Gar grinned, running his fingers through his hair, which had practically become our trademark greeting.

"Hi, Vic." I turned my attention away from Gar.

"Hey, girl!" Vic cried, unsuccessfully trying to include me in a high-five. "This is my buddy Drake Long. Take pity on him, because he's also Malchior's cousin."

I did a double-take. He looked nothing like Malchior. He had brown hair, which was cut short on the back and sides, but with the front gelled up so it looked like the crest of a wave, complete with tanned skin. He, like many other people, wore dark blue jeans, a t-shirt, with a design of a Chinese dragon. Over that was a black leather jacket was thrown.

"'Lo, Drake." I said, "The name's Raven- not Rae. Call me Rae and bad things will happen to you."

Drake grinned slightly, his nervousness dissipating. "I assure you they won't Rae-" He drew the first half of my name for a long time "-ven."

I couldn't help but grumble good-naturedly.

"HELLO?" Jo shouted.

Everyone kept talking; Jo's face getting more annoyed by the second. She grabbed a microphone, flicked it on, and held it right next to a speaker.

_ SCWRAAAAK!_

Several people screeched, but there was instant quiet.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, the ground rules. One, No destroying of this place. Two, if you're asked to leave, please do so without making a scene. Three, exits are in the back, and there is also one going up the stairs. Four, have a good time."

"Now- the music begins!"

The music started with some guitars, and a few people started to move with the beat. It was the unmistakable sound of Good Charlotte, and Jo had picked an awesome opening song.

_ It's a new day_

_ But it all feels old_

_ It's a good life_

_ That's what I'm told_

_ But everything-_

_ It all just feels the same_

Kori had found me by that point, and Drake went off to socialize with a few other friends. Ashlee waved to me, grinning like an idiot.

"Now, friend Raven, DANCE!" Kori cried, throwing her arms open wide at the last word.

Rich, still smiling like an idiot, followed Kori's instructions, just shuffling to the beat of the music.

I got a good look at Jo, and noticed that she danced like the world was ending. With her, Kathryn, and Katie danced in the same manner. Jo noticed me looking, and she made her way over.

"Okay, the first rule in dancing is there are no rules." Jo stated matter-of-factly, her shoulders still moving with the music. "Dance shamelessly. Dance like you'd dance at nightclubs. Shimmy."

She noticed my blank look.

"I don't dance." I yelled back at her, over the music.

"YES YOU DO!" Ashlee shouted back.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Aurora smiled, shaking her shoulders to the beat.

"You _must _dance, friend Raven; it frees the soul!"

"Fine. I'll dance. Teach me." I recognized defeat.

"First, find the rhythm in the song. Tap your foot to it, and make sure you have it right." Jo demonstrated.

_ I don't wanna do the things you do_

_ And I don't wanna hear the words you say_

_ And I don't ever wanna_

_ I don't ever wanna _

My foot had been tapping all along.

"Good. Now move your shoulders to the beat." Jo moved a shoulder up and down. I copied her movements.

'_Cause I don't ever wanna_

_ No I don't ever wanna be you._

_ Don't wanna be just like you_

_ What I'm saying is_

_ This is the anthem _

_ Throw all your hands up _

_ You- _

_ Don't wanna be you_

Jo had me move the beat with various extremities, but the songs changed a few times.

"The bass." Em said. "My favorite part. I equalized the stereo, so now the bass and treble are at the same level. This is the tricky part. Try to move with the bass and the beat."

Jo nodded, as if to signify that Em was right.

_ In a time of quietness I reflect on childhood memories_

_ Caught whisping through my mind_

_ Falling leaves create the stage_

_ Words spoken were not cherished_

I did, this becoming easier with each passing measure.

"Now, the higher music. This is the artist's voice, and the main instruments, like the piano or electric guitars. Move your upper body to this beat." Jo once again began moving, using her hands for expressions.

_ If I get up I might fall back down again_

_ So let's get up come on_

Jo smiled, seeing me dance for the first time, though a little uncertainly.

_ If I get up I might fall back down again_

_ We get up anyway_

"You've got the basic idea, but add anything that feels right."

I did as she instructed, and Jo went back to her throng of dancing friends.

_ If I get up I might fall back down again_

_ So let's get up come on_

Jo's friend, Christine, went into major-shimmy mode. She motioned for Jo to try.

_ If I get up I might fall back down again_

_ I might fall back down again_

Jo attempted it, but she gave up. Jo started laughing as Christine unsuccessfully tried to teach Jo, and then Jo went back to her trademark dancing.

_ We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time_

_ We'll just jump and see if we can fly_

"Hello, Friend Raven!" Kori exclaimed, bringing Rich with her. "I see you are 'getting the hang' of dancing."

I laughed. Slang added into Kori's formal way of speaking sounded so ridiculous.

_ I'm not afraid to fall_

_ I've fallen many times_

"So." Gar said, giving me a start. I hadn't noticed him behind me. "She does laugh."

_ They laughed when I fell down_

I scowled.

_ But I have dared to climb _

_ I'm not afraid to fall_

"C'mon, Rae, dance!"

_ I know I'll fall again _

_ But I can win this in the end_

Dance? In front of him? Is he_ crazy?_

"No." I crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly, suddenly aware of my outfit.

"Aww, c'mon!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up into a smile, "You'll do it 'cause you love me!"

I almost froze solid.

He stood there, patiently waiting for me to begin.

I scowled once again, and gave in to the music. But, the first slow song of the night came on. This time, I immediately stopped dancing.

"What, you don't do slow songs?" Gar asked, with a hint of a smile.

"I _don't _do slow songs."

_ There's a place for us_

_ Somewhere a place for us_

Neither did Jo. In fact, and in protest, Jo and Katie sat down on the floor and refused to move.

_ There's a time for us_

_ Someday a time for us_

They, Jo's friends, were all now sitting on the floor, swaying, singing Kum By Yah.

_ Somewhere we'll find a new way of living_

_ We'll find a way for forgiving_

"Your sister's crazy." I remarked.

Gar laughed, a wonderful sound.

Okay. Scratch that last thought.

_ Double _scratch it.

_ Somehow…_

_ Someday…_

_ Somewhere…_

Then, the slow tempo suddenly changed, and a faster song came back on. I glanced at the clock, surprised to find it already seven. I had been here for a whole hour.

"Hello, girl! Wazzup, dog?" Vic cried, returning to us again.

"The ceiling's up." Jo shouted, now becoming more hyper by the song.

Drake jumped in with us, tapping his foot and just moving a shoulder or two.

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" David remarked.

"Tell me about it!" Aurora shouted back.

Annie and Christine danced with each other, holding hands and kicking their feet to the music.

I felt elated. Music cuts off my empathic sense, so now I didn't know what everyone was thinking. I felt content in knowing that. Also, Gar was here, too.

And all of my other friends, too. I'm not forgetting about them!

WHY DID I SAY_ GAR_ FIRST?

_ Debbie just hit the wall_

_ She never had it all_

I rolled my eyes. This was possibly the worst song to get stuck in your head. Too bad it had an addicting beat.

_ One Prozac a day_

_ Husband's a CPA_

Unknowingly, I had just started to dance.

This wouldn't be too bad, except I was standing next to Gar.

_ Her dreams went out the door_

_ When she turned twenty-four_

_ Only been with one man_

_ What happened to her plan?_

Kori obviously had the shimmy thing down, too.

_ She was gonna be an actress_

_ She was gonna be a star_

I looked around, searching for something to look at, other than Gar.

Fear suddenly shot through me.

_ Slade. _My eyes fell on Slade

_ She was gonna shake her ass_

_ On the hood of White Snake's car_

He was there, for a minute.

And then he was gone.

Gar had noticed my sudden change in mood. I realized that my body had gone rigid. I smoothed my arms, trying to undo my goosebumbs.

_ Her yellow SUV_

_ Is now the enemy_

"You okay?" Gar asked.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone. It freaked me out." I lied.

Gar sent me a skeptic glance.

_ Looks at her average life _

_ And nothing-_

Suddenly, the thought of me imagining Slade in the middle of Bowling for Soup's_ 1985 _struck me as incredibly funny.

_ Has been-_

_ Alright!_

"I'm fine, Gar!" I shouted, happy one again, "I swear!"

He looked at me a little strangely.

"I swear on _tofu_!"

I don't think Gar could figure out whether he was supposed to laugh or protest.

I began to dance again.

This time, Gar joined in. He seemed to dance a little awkward, and a little unsure. After a song or two, he lightened up a little. Kori danced around us all, and Rich began to get the hang of it. Vic and Drake head-banged to nearly every song, and Jo's friends really let it rip. I have never seen better dancers.

"Another slow song is coming up now!"

All throughout the dance, there had been voiceovers of Jo or her friends announcing what songs were coming up. They had made mass-music CDs (illegally, they assured me) and were using them. They were still taking requests, and then they would be played between the ten-to-fifteen song periods.

Rich looked at Kori.

"Kori, would you… ah… erm…"

Kori cocked her head and looked at him expectantly.

"Ah…" Rich fussed with the sleeve of his shirt, "Kori, would you like to…"

I think that Rich had just invented new thirty-three shades of red and managed to wear them all on his face at the same time.

Vic nudged him suggestively, and Rich finally screamed: "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE WITH ME!"

"Yes!"

Rich looked surprised. "Oh. Okay, then."

The song began, and Kori locked her arms around Rich's neck. I turned away, a strange feeling burning inside of me.

_ Every night in my dreams_

_ I see you_

It wasn't jealousy.

_ I see you_

It was…

_ I feel you_

A wanting. A wanting to belong to someone.

_ That is how I know you…_

_ Go on_

I watched them with a strange loneliness. I felt so… so… unwanted. I averted my eyes from the swaying couples, and found myself facing Gar, who was watching Kori and Rich with a strange look in his eyes.

_ Far across the distance_

_ And spaces_

_ Between us_

_ You have come to show you_

_ Go on_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kathryn nudge Katie, who nudged Jo. They nodded their heads in the direction of Kori, and the most devilish look came over them. They forgot about swaying to the music, and began to talk excitedly among themselves.

_ Near…_

_ Far…_

_ Where ever you are_

I caught the look in Kori's eyes; she seemed to be in a state of euphoria. Rich couldn't stop looking at her. It was almost like time had stopped for the two of them.

_ I believe that the heart does go on_

They must have danced for however long the song lasted. Jo, now joined by David and Ashlee, were all discussing something with avid interest, and pointing in the direction of Rich, then in Kori's direction.

I wondered vaguely what they were up to.

But I didn't care, because the song was over, and I didn't have to feel so unloved anymore.

_ There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_ Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_ We were both sixteen and it felt so right_

_ Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_ Staying up all night_

I threw myself into the addicting beat, moving through the second half of the first verse, my eyes never leaving Gar's. For some strange reason, the universe screamed "DANCE!" to us.

We gave in to the cosmos's pleading.

_ If I could find you now_

_ Things would get better_

"Great song, huh?" Gar mentioned, absentmindedly. "Jo plays this all the time. She loves this song."

_ We could leave this town and run forever_

"Hmm." I agreed, annoyed that he messed with my tempo.

_ Let your waves crash down on me_

_ And take me away_

I looked at the clock, shocked to find it eight.

"I'm getting something to drink." I announced to no one in particular.

"No one in particular" nodded back to me.

After a few glasses of water, I felt considerably better.

Just then, I heard the last few strains of another slow song ending. I didn't mind it too much, because I didn't want to feel that way again.

_**

* * *

**_

Gar, Kori, Drake, Vic, Rich and I all danced to the highly overrated "YMCA".

Jo and her friends got creative, and instead they moved to the "AMCY".

"Another slow song coming your way after this here song!"

We danced, when, at the middle of the song, Gar leaned over to me.

"Raven, would you like to dance? With me?"

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Charlotte (Anthem, Boys and Girls), Yellowcard (Ocean Avenue), Somewhere (West Side Story Musical), Zao (A Fall Farewell), Bowling for Soup (1985), Superchick (Fall Down), Celine Dion (My Heart Will Go On); or any of the mentioned music/songs/lyrics. And of course, the Teen Titans.

_** Reviewer Responses!**_

**_ Eva: _**Glad you liked it. I guess it wasn't TOO bad, but it didn't pack a punch, like some of the others.

**_ dolfingirl101: _**Ha ha. I like Kori and her weird moments; reminds me of Starfire in a few episodes! They're so alike. (Gee, I wonder why!) Easy! They will dance. Whether or not it's the next chapter is up to me! –cackles evilly-

**_ Pozest-Illusion: _**Terra does make a good wench. I've always liked the evil side of Terra. AndI'm glad you found a good method of procrastination. You want more Star vs. Black? You got it!

**_ scathac's warrior: _**Glad you find the confused Raven cute. I hope you'll love Raven all the more in her depressing moods that she's nearing, and also the total state of denial._"I do NOT like Gar Logan!"_

**_ recora remiss: _**No, Malchior didn't betray her. I needed someone to be an ass, and a very perverted, desperate, sexual harassment Malchior came to mind. And besides, the person Malchior is based off of really exists. And his locker was next to mine.

**_ Angel Cadia: _**Ooooh, I guess that you can see that I am power-hungry. I want the state of Rohde Island, please. And don't ask me why. I still have no idea

**_ Sangofanatic: _**Maybe you shouldn't take my author's notes too seriously. We're our worst critics. Or is it "Your worst critic is yourself"?

**_ NumbahZero: _**No, Jo is mostly made up of me. The complete and utter rebel. And if people actually went along with my crazy plans, something like the Anti-Dance could happen. And also she's has a little bit of imagination, and a decent amount of musing, too.

**_ xox.AnniePotter.xox: _**Sorry, the abuse really hasn't come yet. But justice wins in the end. How did Rae get convinced to go? Stress, and the line "Hey, Gar's gonna be there!" Though she does not know it.

**_ Dana1313: _**If my head explodes, you'll be the first to know. Thanks for liking the filler- you're not the only one! (Except for me. Bah.) Put the church in Rhode Island, please, because that's the place that I will SOMEDAY RULE!

**_ Lupine-Spirit: _**Thanks. That's the best compliment I got on that filler. And for the DCC, wait for a few updates, k? I'm going to open it again, due to overwhelming response.

**_ kittykat: _**I-o will-o update-o as-o fast-o as-o I-o can-o!

**_ Yaa: _**Hope you like this update, too!

**_ Ryuu no Taiyo: _**Join the club. We have membership cards.

**_ The Last: _**Yes, the Insane-o squad reference is to the DCC characters. Too bad with Upheaval. Listen to some of your favorite music, you know, the ones that always spark something, and go to a favorite place of yours. Maybe you'll get inspired!

**_ blackmagic111090: _**Good for you, Katie. Good for you.

**_ Raven'teacher: _**Umm… hate for the chapter? Writer's block? Life? Vacations? Exams? Take your pick.

**_ DarkSoulEmpress: _**Glad you love it, and I hope you keep reading.

**_ cRiTic123: _**Calm down! Whoa, easy, easy. I'm going to have openings for the DCC again in a few chapters. Just hang tight 'till then, k?

**_ Wanda Carla: _**That's okay. And, it's always been my evil little plan for them to dance ever since my muses attacked me with this idea, late one night.

More reviews are answered in the next chapter…

_ Now, leave a review on your way out, and don't forget to check out Part Two!_


	8. Chapter Eight

I don't own: Twilight, by Vanessa Carlton, Some Days You Gotta Dance, by the Dixie Chicks, Scars, by Poppa Roach, or Let Me Go, by 3 Doors Down.

Different

Chapter Eight: The Anti-Dance Part II

Hello, me back with Part II! Hope you enjoy this!

Also, I'm sorry for any abnormally long spaces or spaces between paragraphs.

"_Another slow song coming your way after this here song!"_

_ We danced, when, at the middle of the song, Gar leaned over to me._

"_Raven, would you like to dance? With me?"_

_**

* * *

**_

I froze, and somewhere a lamp fell over. I swallowed, trying to calm my emotions.

_ If he asks me, I know I'd say yes._

This was bad. Very, very bad.

My heart was beating faster, my legs were shaking; I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The chemistry had been building all night. Now, it had nearly reached its breaking point.

It's funny how a single question can throw you into emotional turmoil.

The song had ended, and now the first strains of the songs were beginning.

Gar's face was falling lower and lower. It had a strange effect on me; I couldn't- I _wouldn't _see him sad.

"Okay." I said shakily, my voice whispery and afraid.

He grinned, and my heart didn't exactly return to its regular tempo. Instead, it started beating faster. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms went around my waist. My heart beat with something, from the rhythm and something else.

_ I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own_

_ But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown_

Quite oddly, this seemed close what Gar did- or is doing. I had a purpose, to "destroy the world as we know it", according to my father's note. But then he came to me, one day, going to be beat up by Terra Markov.

_ And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might_

_ Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight _

I made more friends since then, in Kori and Rich, in Vic and Jo, and hell, Mrs. Logan's cooking too.

_ And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_ I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_ I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_ I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight _

I stared into Gar's eyes, completely unnerved by the caring and wonder I saw there. How did he see me, Raven Roth, Raven the Goth, Raven the outcast, and, according to Malchior, Raven the odd.

_ Never cared, never wanted_

_ Never sought to see what flaunted_

_ So on purpose so in my face _

_ Couldn't see beyond my own place _

For a moment, I wished that I could "tap" into his head, and get inside there, to figure out how he really saw me. To read his thoughts, to analyze his actions, to… to…

See if he liked me…

_ And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_ But you taught me I could change _

_ Whatever came within these shallow days_

I couldn't deny, denounce, or try to swallow this incredible attraction I felt tonight. I had been sincerely hoping that he had seen me dance, though it may have been bad, and then ask me to a slow dance.

Maybe he felt the same thing, you never know…

_ And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_ I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_ I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_ I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

_ Cause I've seen  
_  
I found myself wishing he never had to let go…

_ As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead_

Gar surprised me by pulling me closer to him, giving me the courage to wrap my arms tighter around his neck.

Since when was he two inches taller than me?

_ It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and_

His arms tightened around my waist, and a sweet pain shot through me.

Please, never, _ever_ let go…

_ I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real_

_ But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

Kori and Rich were dancing again. Rich was obviously surveying the scene behind his sunglasses, as Kori leaned closer as if to hug him and bring him even closer. I wished for that.

At that moment, and with that thought, I knew our relationship- mine and Gar's- would never be the same again.

_ And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_ I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_ I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_ I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

"Enjoying yourself?' Gar asked me, catching me off guard.

I made a contended noise, further startling myself.

_ I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own_

_ But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown_

The Book of Azar said it was dangerous to love.

But they never did specify why.

_ And I always knew, what was right_

_ I just didn't know that I might_

Would I lose total control of my powers? Would the "end of the world" come sooner? Or, did what everyone else said, that you could get hurt?

_ Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

I knew then, that someday I'd find out the hard way.

_ And I will never see the sky the same way and _

_ I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_ I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_ I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight…_

The ending of the song wasn't sudden at all. The sweet, haunting, melodic sound went into a crescendo and then faded away. Through it all, Gar and I were still dancing.

He never let go.

_**

* * *

**_

_ It was about five to five on Friday_

_ And we were all getting to go_

I danced to the infectious bluegrass beat and tune, enjoying the twang of the singer's voice. The music was light, as was the message.

_ And the boss started screaming_

_ His veins begin to show_

I never thought that country could be so entertaining. Ashlee seemed to like the song; a huge smile lit on her face.

_ I tear my heart open_

_ I sew myself shut!_

Kathryn, Jo, Annie and Ashlee went into a well-planned dance routine. They had an interpretative dance, complete with hand motions and everything.

_ My weakness is that I care too much_

_ And our scars remind us_

David and Drake tried to dance along with them, as Vic stood in the back doing the funky chicken with Gar. Rich stood, his arms crossed over his chest defiantly, in the "I don't do dance" position.

That is, until Kori appeared and started to dance. Then he gave in.

_ That the past is real_

"Enjoying it?" Jo shouted to me.

"Of course!" I shouted back.

I had never known the joy that dancing could bring you. I may sound clichéd, but it was true. Not the dancing that ballet girls would do, nor the tap dancers. This was something new, something completely different. This was the true dancing of the soul.

_ I tear my heart open_

_ Just to feel _

If I hadn't sounded clichéd before, I sure did now.

We danced for the remaining half hour, holding on to the feeling that had swelled inside us while we held on to each other and had danced to that song. I accepted the fact that Garfield Logan was going to hold a new place in my eyes; not only as the first guy to dance with me, but as the first…

Well, it was going to be _a _first. I just haven't decided what one it was yet.

"All right, everybody!" Jo called into the microphone. "This is the last song of the night. I sincerely hope you enjoyed yourself. _We're making a difference! We're rebelling!_"

The crowed whooped and cheered for Jo, as she grinned, and held a single CD in her hand.

"This is a song you've been requesting all night. Make way for "Let Me Go", by 3 Doors Down!"

To say that the room exploded would be an understatement. People started whooping, clapping, stomping, and making all the noise that they could. The sound grew in my chest, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the luxurious feeling of it, when it died away.

"Let Me Go." Jo stated, placing the CD into the disk player, and pressing play.

The sweet sound of acoustic sounding guitars filled my ears, and my eyes met Gar's.

How did he really feel about me?

_ One more kiss could be the best thing_

_ But one more lie could be the worst_

_ And all these thoughts are never resting_

_ And you're not something I deserve _

Now matter what else I tried to think of- tofu, animal rights, the color green, even- my thoughts went right back to Gar. I truly hoped that I wasn't going insane.

_ In my head there's only you now_

_ This world falls on me_

How could he ever like Terra? She was a two-faced backstabbing bitch. She ripped his heart out and stomped it into little pieces. I had seen his eyes that night, and for the rest of the week. His voice was laughing, but his eyes were hurt.

And for that matter, how could he ever like me? Could he like me? Could he? Would he?

_ In this world there's real and make believe_

_ And this seems real to me_

I danced, forsaking my thoughts of "What If". I'd just worry myself into a hole and wind up pouring dirt all over it. Again, my eyes caught Gar's. An unspoken agreement passed between us; we were to dance together, though not together.

Somehow, it made perfect sense in my head.  
_  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_ I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand_

_ And you love me but you don't know who I am_

If he did love me, there was the book of Azar to consider. Could I hurt him? I didn't want to her him!

So let me go

Let me go

Please, forget me, I silently begged him. You couldn't get hurt then. How can you trust anyone, especially after Terra? Could you give yourself up to me, forget someone you thought you knew?

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

I couldn't love Garfield Logan. I couldn't hurt him, or even give my father any power over me. It wouldn't be worth it, all my father would get is leverage!

How can this love be a good thing

When I know what I'm going through

I knew what my father would do. He'd hold Gar against me, use him as leverage, he'd… he'd…

This wouldn't be good. I wasn't only afraid of rejection; I was afraid of what could be done to him_. _

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. The music had struck a chord in my heart. It sent it singing, and that same sweet pain coursed through me for a moment. Who was doing this to me? Was it all a trick by my father, or Slade?

Or, was it really what I thought it was?

_ You love me but you don't know who I am_

_ I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand_

_ You love me but you don't know who I am_

He couldn't love me! No one could love me.

_** I'M NOT WORTH IT!**_

_ So let me go _

Just Let me go...

Let me go

"Raven?" He asked, sending my nerves singing momentarily, "Are you okay?"

My heart swelled with affection for him.

_ No matter how hard I try_

_ I can't escape these things inside _

_ I know _

"I'm okay." I insisted. "No, really. I'm okay."

The doubtful expression stayed on his face, but he nodded as if he understood me.

I know

When all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

"Don't love me." I whispered, completely inaudible, due to the music. "Please, Gar, don't love me. I wouldn't know what to do."

_ You love me but you don't know who I am_

_ I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand_

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just let me go

To my utter disbelief, I realized that lone tears were making their way down my cheeks. I sniffed, knowing too well that Gar would once again ask me if I was okay.

And I knew that I could only lie for so long.  
_  
And you me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't know who I am_

Finally, I reached a decision. I won't love him. I'll just distance myself from him more than usual. He could love me- but I wouldn't risk loving him back.

It could only bring him harm.

_ And you love me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't_

Accidentally, Gar's back brushed against my side. The sweet pain came rushing back, and I choked on my breath.

_  
You love me but you don't know me_

We wound up looking at each other while the music faded. Our looks matched each other's- pensive, empathic, and just plain gazing.

The applause started, as well as the whooping and noise. The lights flickered back on, nearly blinding us from three hours of darkness. The mini disco ball kept spinning, sending odd colored splotches over Gar's face.

"Well, those who set up need to say here, but GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Jo shouted, "Ja ne, minna-san!"

I gave her an odd look.

She shrugged. "It means: Later, everyone, in Japanese." She thought for a moment, and then added, "I probably mispronounced it, too."

The floor had cleared out, and I saw that we had some work left for us. It didn't take long to pick up the trash, and soon the floor, and the food room, was almost completely back to normal.

"Now," Katie declared, "Is time for _I Never_."

"I never what?" I asked, confused.

Kathryn sent me a withering look. "It's a party game, Raven."

_**

* * *

**_

"The rules of 'I Never' are simple. Think up something that you've never done, say it aloud, and whoever had done it has to take a shot." Jo said, and added, "Well, normally, you play this game with shots of alcohol, and since there is no alcohol in this vicinity, and we're all underage, we'll have to settle for lemon juice instead."

Em went off to put in another CD, and Yellowcard began playing "Way Away".

We all sat in a circle, facing one another, with plastic cups and a bottle of lemon juice in the middle.

"Since no one's going, I'll go." Ashlee started. "I've never… been written about in the newspaper."

We all looked oddly at her for a second.

"I believe that now is the time to ingest the juice of lemons."

Most of us did, except for Kathryn and Vic. My eye twitched momentarily, shocked by the sour taste.

Since we were going clockwise, Kori went next. "I have never played games of videos for more than four hours."

Not to my surprise, Gar, Vic, and Rich all downed some, along with Annie and Em.

I went after her. "Let's see…I've…never been in a relationship before."

Not many people took a drink, though Gar did, rather sadly.

"She said so…" I heard him whisper.

We went on, learning about each other along the way. For instance, Vic has skydived before, Rich never has eaten lunch meat, and Kori _has _bitten somebody (a surprising number of people have, too.). Aurora did move to New Jersey, Em has had surgery, and Gar got a speeding ticket while in Driver's Ed.

A number of people had dropped out, from uncontrollable twitching to curfews. At the end, it was between Vic and Rich.

"I've never played on a sports team." Rich smirked.

"Ooooh, low blow, Rich." Jo called.

Vic grouchily took a sip.

It went on like this for another song, and in the middle of "Believe", Vic came up with: "I've never liked anyone before."

Rich stared at him, hands clutching his plastic cup.

Then he downed it

The room exploded in cheers, now that Rich was visibly twitching. Vic raised his arms above his head in triumph.

"Take that, Birdman!"

"_Birdman?"_

"Yeah! You've got a log a bird watching in your room, something about robins."

Rich grumbled, but stopped only after Kori threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Raven, Gar."

"Yeah. Sorry. You're not gonna kill me for, you know, earlier on…"

Earlier on. He was talking about dancing.

"No, not at all." I said, looking into those green eyes of his. "It was…nice."

He smiled, and for a single moment the pain returned. But by now, it was welcome.

* * *

Kori walked into her house with me, looking ready to drop where she was standing.

"Are you gonna stay the night, Raven? I don't think that your father's home yet…" She yawned.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Jus' let me change into something more comfortable…."

That night I stayed at Kori's, and went to sleep remembering the feeling of Gar's arms around me.

I smiled into the dark, wishing that I could see him one more time tonight…

_ You love me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't know me…_

_**

* * *

**_

AH, YES! After almost two months, this is FINISHED. Don't worry, the story's not done yet- it's just beginning!

I don't own: Twilight, by Vanessa Carlton, Some Days You Gotta Dance, by the Dixie Chicks, Scars, by Poppa Roach, or Let Me Go, by 3 Doors Down.

**_ Reviewer Responses:_**

**_ RyokoJesseandFiend: _**I'll be honest. I _was_ offended. Well, then skip it next time. I don't mean to offend you either, but it'll be in there the next time. As for Evanescence- well, I think it's very Raven-ish. And I happen to be a huge fan. And thanks for not being another glomper. They get annoying.

**_ animegoddess12345: _**Ah, too creepy. LYL- Love ya lots. Thanks, I like being appreciated. Well, be on your way.

**_ moo: COOL! _**You're an Evanescence/Good Charlotte/Green Day fan too! wo0t! And don't worry, you'll only have to wait and see if Trigon gets the crap beat outta him. As for dancing… this chapter answer your question?

**_ lexie515: _**-bows to applause- Thank you, thank you.

**_ EveningCatMoon: _**-fends off evil rabid kitties with catnip- I swear, this was going to be updated sooner, a HELL of a lot sooner, but then came my good ol' friend writer's block. –grinds teeth together-

**_ NinjaMuffin13: _**Oooh, another fan! Yay! Thanks!

**_ ILUVBBRAE: _**So, what's YOUR favorite pairing? Hee hee.

**_ dl316bh: _**Well, ookay then. But I can tell you that Raven wearing white is in the last chapter. Just a little spoiler there.

**_ Tritium: _**Thanks for the compliment. And how many chapters will this have? Well, there's a ninth, a tenth, an eleventh, and definitely a twelfth… probably more. I honestly don't know, because these ideas just keep coming, and people just keep suggesting.

**_ TTrules: _**Thanks, I sure will. But updates will always be infrequent.

**_ ILUVBBRAE: _**Hey, you reviewed twice. COOL! You know, those darned producers won't let me have them, no matter how many times tell them I that I can GREATLY improve Beastboy's and Raven's relationship. Hmph.

**_ Sarah1218: _**No, we never did- and we never will, because that's a dead plot line. It messes with what I have in mind, from now on.

**_ raven of the darkest: _**I'm trying to update, I SWEAR. I try really hard, but life and writer's block gets in the way… and sorry, I'm not allowed to AIM

**_ iforgetmyname: _**Ooh, thanks. You better like it, and remember what I told you about the DCC? –smiles- See you soon!

_Thanks, and please, please, please REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter Nine

Different

Chapter Nine: Pizza, then Pain

_ That night I stayed at Kori's, and went to sleep remembering the feeling of Gar's arms around me._

_ I smiled into the dark, wishing that I could see him one more time tonight…_

_ You love me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't_

_ You love me but you don't know me…_

_**

* * *

**_

Kori and I slept until almost noon (this of course, was the consequence for staying up until 4:30 in the morning). We decided to skip breakfast, and were currently deciding what to do for lunch, when Vic IMed us.

_ Hey Kor!_

Kori took the keyboard from me, and responded, _Hello, friend Vic. How are you._

_ Fine. N u?_

_ Wonderful, friend!_

I rolled my eyes. This was going to take forever if Kori kept typing. I snatched the keyboard back from her, and typed, _it's Raven. What do u want?_

_ We want to know if you want to come with us for lunch._

I raised my eyebrows to Kori. "Want to go?"

"Yes! I shall see friend Rich, and-" Kori stopped abruptly.

"Everyone else, I know." I finished for her.

_ 15 min? _The instant messenger box chinged.

_ Yes, see you there. _I quickly typed back, and was about to exit when a sudden thought came to me.

_ Hey, Vic, is Gar gonna be there? _Before I could erase it, I accidentally sent it.

And could've kicked myself.

_ Yeah… why? _I could almost see Vic saying this, and eyebrow lifted.

_ No reason. _

And then I truly exited before I could make another stupid mistake.

Around fifteen minutes later, Kori and I started walking to Vic's. We walked most of the way in complete silence, content with each other. For a moment, I started humming a tune.

The May weather was truly strange. Today, it was pretty warm. Kori was wearing a peasant skirt, and I black jeans capris. The wind blew our hair around our faces, nearly whipping my hair out of its casual ponytail.

"Hey, Raven!" A voice cried from a few houses down.

"For once, you get my name right!" I yelled back to Gar, who was waving his hand in the air, flagging us over.

"Morning, friends!" Kori said joyfully, clapping her hands together.

"Uh, Kori, it's, like, past noon." Vic informed her.

"Oh. Never mind." She shrugged.

"Hi, Kori." Rich's called from the porch.

"Friend Rich!" Came the delighted reply.

Vic and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"So, Rae, how was your night?" Gar asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Really fun." I was too tiered to care if my grammar was correct, but wondered what Gar meant.

Did he want to know how the dance was, or, did he want to know what Kori and I did after it was over?

At the moment, I didn't care.

_**

* * *

**_

"So… how are we getting to the pizza place?" Gar asked, after we had spent about half of an hour standing around and talking about pointless things.

"We could call Alfred and send a driver over."

We all stared at Rich.

Rich shrugged, embarrassed. "Sure, pick on the rich kid."

"We're not picking on you." I started. "We're just not used to things like that."

He still scuffed at the ground, and sent a secret look at Kori.

"We can't drive without a parent. And 'sides even though I am sixteen" Gar said, almost sounding sad.

"What, you can drive?" I asked, slightly jealous.

"My parents have been secretly teaching me for a year. Though I am sixteen, I haven't exactly passed the test yet…" Gar coughed, and embarrassed sound.

Two thoughts went through my head at once. One, _He's older than me!_, and the other, _Gar can DRIVE!_

Slightly put out, I added, "Mine's in a bit."

And then, I remembered something.

…_I think that they will grow great in power in the next month. Her sixteenth birthday awaits us. We shall show her our expectations of her…_

The note. My father. The extent of my powers. What could be in store for me.

I must have stopped breathing, because Gar was suddenly saying, "Raven? Raven? Hey, Rae, are you okay girl?"

"My name is not Rae! It's R-A-V-E-N, _RAVEN_!" I snapped, but instantly regretting it.

A hurt look momentarily flashed in Gar's eyes. "There was really no need to yell." He mumbled, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, stress suddenly getting to me. "I've… just not been having too good of a day. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Okay."

Once again, Gar and I were on shaky ground. This somehow always happened, whether it is a lull in the conversation, or me snapping at him. I hated this. I wanted to get to know him better than I already did.

"Hey, lovebirds! Either you can get a room, or you can start walking with us!"

Vic was going to die.

_**

* * *

**_

We stopped outside of Piccolo's Pizza, and searched our pockets for money. Gar came up with a fistful of dollar bills, Vic found a sack of coins, Rich, a credit card, and Kori had brought her wallet.

I wasn't finding any green too fast.

"C'mon, it's in here somewhere…" I murmured to myself, almost frantically pulling at my pockets. "Please, let it be in there…"

I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and went back to searching my pockets again.

"No!"

"Raven, are you okay?" Gar asked, sending me a concerned look.

"I don't have any money!" I practically wailed, grabbing the end of my ponytail and tugging on it.

"S'okay, Raven, it's on me." Gar said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I love you, Gar."

What… what… _what._.?

Gar seemed to falter. "You love me?" He said, almost teasingly.

Vic "ooh-ed", and Rich elbowed him in the ribs.

"'Course I do." I grinned back in reply.

Flirting. You're flirting with Gar.

What was this? A single dance- a dance with Gar- can make me act like this? One night is it takes?

We walked into Piccolo's Pizza, chatting loudly. We were seated by the hostess (this place was a casual Italian diner), and we took drink orders.

The order of the seats went like this. We had gotten a booth table. Kori was seated in the middle of Rich and I. On the other side, Gar sat across from me, with Vic across from Kori.

"Alright," Rich began, "What kind of pizza should we get?"

This, we were about to discover, was the most dangerous question to ask us.

"Veggie!"

"No way! Meat all the way!"

"How about peppers and onion?"

"Please, friends, the pizza with the adorable little fishes on them!"

The babble immediately stopped, and we all turned to stare at Kori.

"Anchovies? _Anchovies?_ Kori, are you insane?" Vic asked incredulously.

"No, friends," Kori mumbled, embarrassed, "I just enjoy the taste of those little fishes."

Even I added, "Kori, I'm sorry, but there's no way we're putting seafood on our pizza."

"Oh."

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Rich added stupidly, sticking up for Kori.

We snorted. "Yeah."

"How about veggie pizza?" Gar asked, pointing at a selection.

"No freakin' way, Gar." Vic jabbed him in the ribs. "If we're getting any toppings, it's gonna bedelicious, juicy chunks of meat!"

You could almost see the tears of joy streaming from Vic's eyes.

The talking increased, louder by the sentence.

It wore on my nerves.

It wore on my concentration.

It wore on my brain and created grooves in there.

It was really gettingannoying.

"_ENOUGH_!" I shouted, loud enough to shut all of them up and stop all conversation in the diner.

They blinked, surprised.

"Individual pizzas," I breathed dangerous. "Ever heard of them?"

"Okay, Rae." Gar nodded quickly, the first to agree with me.

"Thank you, and don't call me Rae."

"Sure, Ven." Gar grinned ridiculously.

The decision for individual pizzas did not stop Vic from gagging when Gar ordered the vegan's special, complete with soy cheese and broccoli. It also did not stop Gar from crying out in outrage when Vic ordered the Meat Deluxe.

None of us stopped from groaning when Kori ordered extra anchovies, mushrooms, and mustard.

As our orders were being brought out, we discussed school and other various things. I talked, truly enjoying myself. But when the pizzas were brought out…

_**

* * *

**_

"Don't eat them." Vic advised, watching the billows of steam rise to the ceiling.

"No, ya think?" Gar shot back sarcastically, blowing the paper wrapping off the straw and into my face.

"You're dead!" I playfully said, grabbing my spoon and flinging ice at him.

I completely missed and hit Vic instead. This caused Vic to grin devilishly, and he kicked me under the table.

"Damn, Vic," My shin smarted, and I rubbed it, "You kick really hard."

"I am on the football team, you know."

"Well, congratulations."

Kori poked her pizza with her finger, and quickly withdrew it. "Yes friends, it is most certainly steamy hot."

She popped her finger in her mouth to cool it off.

_ Click._

"What was that?" I asked, looking around.

Vic had his cell phone out, and then burst into hysterical laughter.

I arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

He wiped tears from his eyes, and said, "Get a load of these."

He tossed me the cell.

I found a picture of a sleeping Rich, with his mouth hanging open, a cookie stuffed in it. I turned to another, and Gar had doodles drawn all over his face.

Kori leaned over my shoulder, and giggled at the picture of Vic in a dress.

"You make a very pretty girl, Vic." I said teasingly.

"Yeah-" Vic stared, and then caught on "Wait, who took that picture!" He turned to Gar, and growled, "You little grass stain!"

As Vic put Gar in a headlock, he stuffed napkins in his ears and hung a spoon off of his nose.

I reacted quickly, snapping a picture.

The flash washed over them, surprising them both.

"Oh, no." Gar started, and leaned across the table, attempting to snatch the phone out of my hands, "I don't like that picture."

I held it out of his reach.

"Too bad." I told him, and handed the phone to Kori.

"Ooh, look at this one, friends!" Kori squealed, and it was of Vic and Gar doing the funky chicken.

Vic glared at Rich. "I knew I shouldn't have given you the phone."

Rich smiled widely, and reached for the pizza. "I'd think it'd be cool enough now."

We all agreed, and got to eating.

_**

* * *

**_

Let's just say that we were a tad bit loud.

And, on top of that, very, very much enjoying the sugary caffeine-filled drinks.

"Okay, then get this," Gar said, tears streaming from his eyes, "I don't notice he was in the room the whole time!"

We burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, my God." I choked out between the laughs, wiping my eyes. "Gar, you… you poor…"

"Hey, hey, everyone, I have a joke!" Vic exclaimed.

He took a deep, calming breath, and said, "Two guys walk into a bar. The third one ducks."

Kori immediately burst out into hysterical laughter. After a minute, so did we.

"That... that..." Rich tried, "That was the greatest thing I've ever heard!"

A few jokes later, we were all rolling in stiches.

By now, any word, even lamination (which I wasn't sure if it even existed), would send me into hysterics.

"I think," Kori started to say, but was caught up in giggles, "I think that we should be leaving soon."

"Probably." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and flagged over a waiter for the check.

The boys insisted on paying for everything. Kori and I just sat there, smiling guiltily and saying that it wasn't necessary, we'd pay them back.

They shook their heads, stiffly throwing dollar bills on the table.

"You're girls." Vic's said, "We're supposed to pay for you."

"Whatever," I sighed, lifting my hands slightly up in the air.

I yawned suddenly.

"What, are you tiered, Raven?" Gar asked, slightly teasingly.

"Of _course_ not, Gar." I replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Alright," Rich said, ever the leader, "Let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

For the rest of the day, we all invaded the community park, scared the little kid out of their wits, and played "Extreme Frisbee".

Rich did call for a driver on our way home, and Bonnie picked us up. We piled into the limo, faces flushed, grass-stained, and fingers freezing.

"Well." Gar stated, pushing his hair back, casually, with one hand, "That was quite fun."

"Definitely," I agreed.

I let out a little breath of air and flopped against the back of the seat. If my calculations were right, my father wouldn't be home until later tonight.

That was, unless he got an earlier flight…

Vic was dropped off first, and then Kori. The conversation dwindled off as only Gar, Rich and I were left. I knew that I was going to be dropped off next, and I kept my eyes trained for my father's car.

Thank the Lord it wasn't there.

"Thanks," I started to close the car door, but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Honey, I don't think anyone's home." She leaned over the steering wheel, and tried to see inside the house.

"It's okay." I kept a smile on my face, and jingled my keys. "I've got a key."

"All right…" Bonnie trailed off, probably feeling guilty about leaving me home alone.

"No honestly, my father will be home in a half hour." I kept my hand on the still open door, and saw Gar's face.

Utter disbelief and shock. A confused look came over it, too.

And then it hit me. Last night I had told him my father wasn't really going to be home until nine at night.

I sent him a death glare, begging him to keep his mouth shut.

He shrugged, and looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, then." Bonnie seemed much happier.

I finally shut the door, and walked up the front path. I shoved my keys in the lock, turned it, and let myself in. I flicked the porch light on and off a few time to let Bonnie know that I was safely inside.

I turned around and re-locked the door.

As soon as I stepped into the living room, I knew something was wrong.

There were bottles of Corona lying on the coffee table, and the hum of the refrigerator indicated that it was open.

A thrum of fear started to pound in my heart.

_ Oh, no… not now…_

My worst fears were confirmed when I saw his silver car in the backyard.

_**

* * *

**_

_ Heavy footsteps came from behind me._

_ My blood froze in my veins._

_ I knew I couldn't escape it anymore._

_ I can no longer play these dangerous games._

_ It starts out as a deadly calm_

_ And then escalates into screaming_

_ As the blows rain down_

_ The mourning birds begin their keening_

_ I run faster through a twisting labyrinth_

_ Of pictures and vases_

_ Yet he catches up with me_

_ And tries to make me silent_

_ My soul floats by on broken wings_

_ My fragmented memory lies in shattered pieces_

_ Has it been this bad before?_

_ A sleepless night follows…_

_ When the morning's rays lay upon me_

My arm gave a sudden spasm and I clenched my teeth in pain.

It is currently 2:30am, and I am lying under my covers with a flashlight, icepacks, and some aspirin.

Tonight was the worst beating of my life thus far.

I… I was so scared. This time, I ran and ran and ran and ran and… couldn't escape.

As I watched a blow land on my shoulder, I thought of today. And my friends. I could see Vic fighting with Slade, the football player that he was… and I could see Kori running to find the neighbor's phone to use. And Rich would be backing Vic up.

I could see Gar in front of me, defending me with all his worth and power.

A slap brings me flying back to reality.

Reality is pain… pain is real.

Fantasies can't save you…

_ Fantasies can't save you_

_ And lying can save you from death._

_ But can you hide from Karma?_

_ Or an angel's wrath?_

_ Pain can be a waking call_

_ Relieving you of things you don't want to know._

_ Is suicide truly a sin-_

_ This I don't know._

_ Knives are sharp_

_ Pills are mostly round_

_ Questions in my head_

_ Give me reason to want to drown-_

_ Out these conflicting feelings_

_ And crumble from within_

_ Only you, my love can save me_

_ Don't let me fade away……_

_**

* * *

**_

Monday, I walked in a half-daze, dulled by lack of sleep and occasional shooting pain.

My hair wasn't washed, and I lazily pushed it back behind my ears. My make-up was fine, but my eyes were so tiered and heavy-lidded that I felt like lying down on the floor and sleeping until lunch time.

At least my sweatshirt was warm… I burrowed deeper into it, absolutely freezing.

A familiar form had its back to me towards the end of the hallway. I recognized him.

_ Gar._

"Mornin' Raven." He spun around to face me, and raised an arm in greeting.

I sent him a half-hearted glare.

Yawning, I mumbled, "Too early."

"Rough night?"

Somewhere, deep inside of me, pain and anger all at once. I felt my breath catch in my throat momentarily, and I merely smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that." I mumbled darkly.

He grinned, and leaned up against his locker. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure."

We stood there for a minute, not taking our eyes off of each other, and his grin not fading a bit.

How long were we going to stare at each other?

He shook himself out of a reverie, and went to adjust his books in his arms.

"See ya." He grabbed my shoulder, a friendly gesture…

But I cried out in pain…

"Raven!" He exclaimed suddenly, letting go instantly.

Completely surprised, I felt tears coming in my eyes.

"I'm fine." I gasped, wiping tears from my eyes. I saw his uncertain, guilty glance, and I added, "Seriously. I'm fine, Gar. I'm fine…"

His eyes saddened, and he said, "Okay. I'm… sorry?"

I nodded, and started to cross the hallway to open my locker.

I could almost swear I heard him say,

"But you're not, Rae. You're not…"

_**

* * *

**_

_** Reviewer Responses:**_

**_ ILUVBBRAE: _**ME GUSTA MUSICA! (wo0t, Spanish II)I dunno about your favorite pairing. Lemme guess: Rob/Rae?

**_ Pozest-Illusion: _**0o… okay… I won't ask.

**_ Spirit-of-the-Lupine: _**Sorry… I was kind of running out of space. You'll get the introduction you deserve in the next DCC chapter- Raven's Sweet Sixteen!

**_ Jimmy the Gothic Egg: _**Denial… is so much fun. (Except when you're in it yourself) And it's definitely not finished yet. Just like Broken. Where's of Living Lives and Surviving High School!

**_ blackmagic111090:_** Holy crap, has it been that long since I've updated?

_** soaring-bright-flame:**_ -is completely flattered- Well, thanks… I had no idea that you'd love that much.

**_ The Last: _**Hey, friend! And email buddy! And rant buddy! And advice buddy!

Well, it's been… two months? –hides from wrath- You KNOW what's been plaguing my head lately! And WHO!

Not that it should interrupt my limited writing schedule, but still.

**_ Yaa: _**You know I try…

**_ Darkest Midnight: _**-backs away- Why are the hypothetical? And I will update… eventually!

**_ The Hidden Girl: _**First paragraph: THANKS! I know, everyone loves Jo. So much so, that I'm considering using her in a real story of mine. As the main character. And you know, I just couldn't throw everything at you at once. I had to add stuff gradually, like the herbal tea addiction.

And Slade, yes I know, we all hate him. So much. But, he was there for a reason in chapter eight. You'll see why.

I know Jo rocks!

Yes, Kori and Amanda are in the same grade. And hey, this goes out to everyone: Anything that looks like it could have a plotline developed off of it, or it could turn into something more, probably will.

And thanks. Looking forward to yours, too.

**_ Martson: _**Wow. I love your review. Thanks so much for all the "angle-pointing-outness" (PROOFS! GEOMETRIC PROOFS!), and your general reviewingness. Man, do I need some sugar…

**_ Sangofanatic: _**I know, poor Raven. But, poor, poor Raven in the next few chapters…

**_ EveningCatMoon: _**Oh, really? How about… Band? For three hours and it's twice a week? And then all-day-long competitions on Saturdays, and mandatory football games (because I'm in the band) on Fridays? Oh, and let's not forget the joys of homework. And Youth Choir. That too.

But thanks for liking it, anyway…

**_ Xox.AnniePotter.xox: _**-laughs- So I'll just pester YOU. Where's more of My Shining Star, huh? –hugs- Thanks anyway. You rock too. The dance wouldn't have been the same without you.

**_ iamhollywood:_** Ooh. –blushes- You're too sweet.

**_ iforgetmyname: _**Um… sorry, but your character isn't in it yet. But it will be, okay? And thanks for liking it!

**_ broken.ballerina: _**-twirls in a circle- Cool. I sure will. And you keep reading!

**_ only-getting-darker: _**-raises eyebrow- Suuure… but I'll try. You'll see. Keep looking, 'cuz I'll do it someday. I will. I'm serious.

_ This, my friend, will get you to read every chapter. _

**_ Tritium: _**BOOYAH RIGHT BACK ATCHA!

**_ Coeus: _**As I'm going to put on my profile someday soon, "Think you've read it before? Well, you've never read my version." And thanks so much for reading what could be an overused plot line. Thanks so, so much…

**_ AURORA: _**Nope, as I said, it's not the end. You'll know if it's the end by the explosive ending…

**_ TerraTitan27: _**Dreams always do come true… as long as you work at it, give it your all, and as the sweat is pouring down your back… whoa, sorry. Went all Comp-Band pep talk on this response… but you get what I mean.

**_ starlit moonshadow: _**-bounces- I dunno. But it's very possible to get hyper from sugar. Do you like sugar? I do. Sugar rocks. Like my story. And like my reviewers.

**_ Angel in the Shadows: _**Cool. Thanks. ;)

**_ Gizmo-Bunny: _**BBRAE ADDICTS UNITE! Wo0t! Cool, many people like I Never. But never, ever play it with a bunch on high school band kids. We've got our minds so incredibly deep in the gutter (mine included) it's not really funny…

_ As Robin (the colorguard advisoress) said, "There's a reason why the band is known for throwing the best parties…"_

**_ Rae-n-BB-4-evr:_** -bows- thank you, thank you.

**_ DarkSoulEmpress: _**Of COURSE I'll be your friend. –drags new friend over to computer- Do you like it? Huh? Huh?

**_ animegoddess12345: _**THANKS!

**_ moo:_** -hugs to death- You've reviewed, like, every single one of my chapters. I SO look forward to your reviews. Awesome. Favorite songs, shippy moments, and it was cool! Thanks! –hugs again-

**_ onyx-worrystone: _**Ooh, thanks for the Oreos. –munches on said cookie- Cool. Hope you keep reading.

**_ Sarah1281: _**You'll see. You'll see. Love is dangerous right? And love hurts. So many outcomes… what do you make of it. **(PLOTLINE ALERT. PLOTLINE ALERT.)**

**_ TEENTITANS32194: _**Hurry to update isn't in my vocabulary lately. High school is… is… and then there's band competitions on Saturdays, and football games on Fridays… But I'll try.

**_ DreamerGirl02: _**2:19am? To read my story? –falls over in disbelief- You don't want me to finish it soon though. Trust me. The ending would be so crappy. I've got so much for this story… -cackles maniacally-

**_ romancejunkie: _**Thanks so much!

**_ gothicgoddess14:_** YAY! You reviewed! Did I tell you that I can't get enough of your stories… and that I'm immensely happy that you're reading mine:D

And now, some announcements:

The poetry's back! And I've written some honest-to-goodness poetry- MY poetry that I'm going to use… because it fits so well…

I'm very, very busy. I'm so sorry if I don't update as much as I usually did. But I'm trying- I really am. I swear. You can ask The Last, or Katie. Or my fingers… -massages the said appendages-

SO THANKS SO MUCH!

Wish us luck at our competitions- and to _not _miss first place by .15 this time (and then wind up with third)!

Review- it'll so make my day.


	10. Chapter Ten

Different

Chapter Ten: Surprises and Threats

I do not own: Teen Titans, Snapple, The Right Hand of Evil (or John Saul), Saran Wrap, Macy's, and Hot Topic

_**

* * *

**_

The bell brought me from my sleep. I blinked rapidly, trying to figure out where the hell I was.

Oh. I'm in school.

I glanced up to the board, and noticed that it had TEST TOMORROW in huge, multicolored block letters written across it.

Mumbling obscenities under my breath, I gathered up my books and made it to my locker.

Thank God lunch was next.

And yet, I couldn't figure out why my heart was beating in my chest.

I considered the options: That Gar was starting to figure out what really went on in my house, or that Gar was going to be at lunch and ask me if I was okay, if Gar was going to notice that bruise on my face…

Not that he'd notice anyway. He'd have to be close enough to kiss me to see it.

And with that thought, my pulse accelerated immediately, my cheeks heated, and while I was trying to figure out what was happening, Malchior chose the most inconvenient moment to hit on me.

"Hey, good-looking'!" Malchior drawled, leaning against his locker lazily.

I looked up from under my hood, and growled, "Leave. Now."

"Oh, no, I couldn't." His grin grew wider. "I can't move because I'm immobilized by the power of your eyes."

"More like you'll be immobilized by the power of my fists in two seconds." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, dear sweet Raven, what is that I hear? A threat?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I felt so compelled to punch him.

In fact, I was just picture how he would look with blood pouring down his nose when I heard a familiar voice coming from down the hallway.

_ Gar._

I looked up, and noticed that in about thirty seconds he'd be close enough.

"Raven, would you go out with me?" Malchior tried, for about the thirtieth time this month.

I glanced up again, saw Gar quicken his pace to get to me.

I had a split second decision to make.

I dropped my books (on Malchior's feet -on purpose), and flung my arms around Gar.

"Gar! I'm so happy to see you!" I gushed, and also blushing at the fact that I was touching him.

"Raven…I'm surprised to see you." He squeaked out, his voice cracking somewhere in between.

Malchior looked on in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Gar whispered.

"Just play along." I hissed back.

I quickly let go of him, and linked my arm with his. Gar pulled me closer, and I felt the blush deepen.

"Uh, bye." Malchior said, and quickly left.

I grinned at Gar. "Thanks."

He grinned back. "Anytime, Raven. Anytime."

I tried to pull away, but Gar wasn't letting go.

"Gar?"

He lazily looked down at me, and my heart skipped a beat. "Yeah?"

"Could you let go now?"

A smile spread across his features, and he slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me toward him.

Now I was pressing against his chest.

"I could," He breathed in my ear, "But I don't want to."

My breath caught in my throat.

He moved his head so that his cheek was against mine.

"Raven?" He said, his voice reverberating in his chest.

"Yes?" I squeaked, and began hoping that the halls were empty.

"I…" He moved again, so that his green eyes met my dark blue ones, "Raven, I…"

A wolf-whistle echoed down the hallway.

We both jumped apart as if we had been stuck with a fork, both of us blushing madly.

Vic's grinning face swam into focus.

I glared, stuffed my books in my locker, seized my lunch, and savagely kicked my locker shut.

I took off for the lunch room, cheeks still burning red.

"See you there." I managed to say, and didn't hang around to see if any of them heard.

_**

* * *

**_

I flew into the lunchroom, and took a seat next to Kori.

My God, I was still shaking…

"Friend?" Kori asked, taking notice of my inability to unwrap my sandwich, "Are you okay?"

I shot her a look that said_ I will be._

"Here." I shoved the sandwich at her. "You unwrap this. I can't."

"Most certainly, Raven!" She happily responded, grinning ridiculously and unsticking the Saran Wrap for me.

"Thank you." I breathed, and placed my head in my arms on the table.

"Raven, what happened?" Rich plunked his lunch tray down on the table, and took a seat across from me.

I lifted my head.

"I was scaring Malchior away by pretending to be going out with Gar, so I had my arm linked with his, and when he went away we ended up sort of hugging-"

"And they wouldn't let go!" Vic shouted, doing some sort of dance, and sitting down next to me.

"Way to go, girl!" Vic patted me on the head, and earned a death glare from me.

"Here." Kori slid the now-unwrapped sandwich back at me, and I quickly took a bite of my peanut butter sandwich.

However, Gar chose that moment to show up.

I fished out my water bottle from the brown paper bag, and placed it in front of me, trying to look at anywhere but Gar's face.

Back when Gar was that close to me, I wanted to kiss him…

And, the bread chose that moment to decide that it wanted to show me it was moldy on the inside.

I made a startled noise, mouth still full of peanut butter. I swallowed, gagged, and downed about half of my water to get the taste out.

Kori, Rich, Gar and Vic looked questioningly at me.

"There was mold in the bread."

Four faces made the same disgusted face at the same time, and I wished I had a camera.

"Here." Gar said, tossing me three dollars. "I'm sure that whatever is in the pizza they're selling is better than mold."

I opened my mouth to insist he take it back, when he continued, "No, Raven. No excuses. Just take the freaking money."

I nodded, grabbed the money, and ran off to the lunch station. I didn't bother to see exactly how red his face had become.

Back at the table, I was sure they were razzing him.

_**

* * *

**_

I had managed to spend only two dollars and thirty cents in the lunch line. I came back to the table carrying a slice of pizza and a can of Snapple.

"Hey." I dropped the change in front of Gar's place. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He mumbled, his face still a bright pink.

Everyone else at the table snickered.

For the rest of the period, we ate in peace. I planned the rest of the day in my head. Gar did his history homework, and Rich helped Kori with hers. Vic spent the entire period staring at the back of some girl's head.

After school, I said goodbye to everyone and walked to the library. I returned the books from the week before, and checked out a few more.

I noticed that over the past month, I have been reading less poetry. And in the more recent weeks, they also had a romantic story line.

I went online, checked my email, found nothing interesting, and browsed for about half an hour.

I said goodbye to Kori when I left.

When I got home, I ran through my house, dropping off my backpack and grabbing a fifty dollar bill. I jogged to the supermarket, and picked up milk, bread, peanut butter, herbal tea, and more stuff that I needed at home.

As I was walking home with bags in tow, I saw my father standing in the doorframe. I swallowed.

"Raven, what the hell did you think you were doing?" He yelled as soon as I was close enough to hear.

"I was at the supermarket." I answered back, lifting the bags in each hand.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What did you get?"

"Milk, eggs, bread, you know, the usual." I disguised the shake in my voice, and I kept my head down.

There was silence for about thirty seconds, when he spoke again.

"Did you get any beer?"

"Dad, you know they wouldn't sell it to me." I calmly answered.

"Well, what good are you if you can't get it to me?" He spat.

My eyes widened.

_ No._

I flinched, fearing the slap that never came.

Instead, he walked through the house, looking for his car keys.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked through the house myself.

_**

* * *

**_

I was finished putting the groceries away when the phone rang.

I jumped about a mile, and began wondering if Gar was calling… and while I walked towards the persistent ringing, I wondered where that thought had come from.

"Hello?" I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Did you get bread yet?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" I friendly said.

"Listen, Roth, stay the hell away from Gar! He's my boyfriend!"

Now I knew who it was, and I was pissed.

"Well, Terra, you listen!" I snarled back, slamming the refrigerator door shut, "You broke up with him."

"Don't tell these lies, Ravie." I could hear the smile in her voice, "You just might start believing them."

"Terra! You listen here-" I was greeted by the dial tone.

I angrily shoved the phone back onto the cradle, missing it once and having to do it again. I glared at the phone for a second, anger boiling in me.

The lights flickered.

Under a normal circumstance, it would have scared me.

But instead, today's encounter with Malchior entered my head.

The lights flickered faster.

I began thinking of what could have happened to Kori, since I saw Amanda walking towards the library earlier today.

I glanced at the phone, while shredding a napkin in my hands, and was surprised to see it floating.

_ That's right, Raven._

_ Feel the anger._

_ Embrace it._

What?

The anger was being washed away with surprise, when...

_ No. Raven, anger. You are the anger. Be the anger!_

I was startled by the sudden ringing of the phone, and it dropped onto the table, released from my telekinetic grasp.

"Hello?" My voice shook a bit.

"So, Rae, did you get bread yet?"

Anger flared up again in my chest, and the lights turned off.

"No, Terra, you bitch!"

"Raven? Raven? It's me, Gar!"

Relief and embarrassment flooded me all at once.

"Gar? Gar? I'm so sorry." I watched in slight annoyance as the shades on the windows flipped open and closed again and again with my voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I will be." I picked up another napkin and twisted it. "Terra just prank called."

"Really? What did she say?"

I hesitated.

Should I tell Gar the truth, or should I think up some lie?

Before my mouth could catch up with my brain, I told him.

"First somebody asked if I had gotten any bread yet, and the next thing I know is that Terra is telling me to stay away from you. That you're her boyfriend, and I better stop telling lies."

"Well," He stuttered. "I don't know what to say."

"That's okay," I answered, "You don't have to."

"No, I want to say something- anything, but I feel so… so… helpless."

The refrigerator door opened as soon as pity washed through me.

There was an awkward silence on the phone for what seemed like a minute.

"So…" I found myself voicing, "You get the homework done?"

As soon as I said that, I felt like thumping my head against the counter.

I'm talking to Gar about _homework_?

"Except for the English." I heard a laugh in his voice.

"Is Macbeth really that bad?" I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"I'm sure," Gar began, and I smiled, and as waves of annoyance at myself flashed through me, the faucet turned on, "That if it were written in a more modern fashion, that it would be enjoyable."

I rolled my eyes, walked to the sink to turn the faucet off, and said, "Are you quoting someone from online?"

"No…" There was a guilty tone to his voice, and I laughed.

But my pleasure died as soon as I saw the silver car pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Gar, listen," I said, and trailed off.

Slade was with him.

"Yeah?"

Was I imagining it, or was Gar's voice nervous?

"Um… I have to go now." The sentence tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I considered banging my head against a wall.

"Oh. All right." I could hear, loud and clear, the disappointment in his voice.

"But Kori and I are going to the mall Saturday want to come?" I asked all in one breath.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay. Sorry. Got to go. Bye." I placed the handset in the cradle as quickly as I could.

And then I noticed that the oven was on and the microwave was running.

The sound of the jingling of keys came from the back door.

I closed my eyes.

This was gonna be hell.

_**

* * *

**_

A few hours later, with my father and Slade busy planning the downfall of the world as we know it, or something of the like, I escaped upstairs with a mug of tea and a few good reads.

First, I picked up The Right Hand of Evil, by John Saul, and turned it over in my hands for a few minutes.

Convincing Kori to go to the mall wouldn't be a problem at all.

I opened to the first page, glancing at the clock.

It was late, and the book could wait until tomorrow.

I felt unexplainably horrible about dumping the tea down the drain, but I didn't want the caffeine keeping me up until four a.m.

I fell into a deep sleep, and didn't wake up until morning.

_**

* * *

**_

It was lunchtime yet again.

I unpacked my lunch, took a mouthful of a ham-and-cheese sandwich, and stuck my nose into The Right Hand of Evil.

I heard someone come to the table, their tray clattering down. I sensed them staring at me.

Finally, I tore myself from Jared's description of "The Twin Thing", and turned to face whoever was staring at me.

I found Kitten glaring back.

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Yes?" I rudely asked, before she could say anything to me.

"You talked to him last night, didn't you?" Kitten accusingly said, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me.

A sudden throb of fear worked its way down my spine.

How did they know?

"And what would you do if I did?" I spat back at her.

A malicious grin spread across her face.

"The possibilities are endless, Gothica." She admired her pink fingernails, and then tapping them on the table.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" I hissed, my stubby nails curling into a fist under the table.

"No, not yet." Kitten whispered. "Consider this… a warning of things to come."

"_Get out of my face_." My voice was just above a normal sentence, and it had enough edge to it to remind me of my father.

But Kitten was already leaving the table, shoving her tray towards me.

The mashed potatoes sloshed dangerously close to my shirt, but the gravy slid down the tray and unto my jeans.

I let out a ragged shriek just as Kori entered the lunchroom.

"Friend Raven!" She rushed towards me, grabbing napkins from the trolley as she ran. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kori." I took the napkins from her hands, and started wiping the gravy from the fabric.

Our eyes met, and I said, "Are you up for the mall Saturday?"

Her delighted response gave me my answer, and I asked if we could bring everyone else.

She said yes, and we began discussing plans as we sat down, waiting for the boys to arrive.

_**

* * *

**_

I managed to survive the rest of the week, worry mounting as Saturday and my birthday grew closer.

Funny, on Saturday it would be a week exactly until my birthday.

Was I freaking out?

Of course I was.

On Friday night, I searched every corner of my room for money, and emptied out my wallet.

I had saved up for something, and I decided that I was going to spend it tomorrow.

I called Kori one last time, making sure nothing had changed.

Galfore was picking all of us up at eleven.

A sudden honk from the driveway told me that it was time to go.

I snatched my wallet, laced up my sneakers, and tore downstairs, sticking a note for when my father when he and Slade woke up.

I opened the front door, snarled at the falling rain, and dashed into the van.

Kori turned around in the front seat, grinning at me.

"This will be most memorable, I think!"

I agreed.

_**

* * *

**_

Fifteen minutes later, we were speeding along down the highway.

Gar sat near me, with Rich and Vic in the back.

I had my hair down into two short braids, and Vic found pleasure in tugging on them occasionally.

I felt another tug, rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Yes?" I sighed to Vic.

He picked up my braid, and stuck the end of it in my ear.

I shrieked, and I reacted by whapping Vic across the top of his head.

Unfortunately for him, I had decided to wear rings that day.

"Oww…" He moaned, cradling his head.

"I'm sorry." I said, as the rest of the car hooted in laugher.

Gar reached over to high-five me, and I obliged, rolling my eyes as we did.

Kori turned around in her seat, chatting with Rich, who was staring at her avidly.

Vic poked me in the back of the head, and ducked.

"What?" I hissed.

He pointed towards the talking couple.

"Isn't that sickening?"

"Yeah, it is." Gar agreed.

We turned into the parking lot, and then all hell broke loose.

The skies had been lightly drizzling before, but now they started dumping buckets. Lightening streaked across the sky.

"Oh, no freaking way." Rich stated calmly, watching from behind his sunglasses.

"Friends, does someone have an umbrella?"

_**

* * *

**_

After some strategic planning (and seeing that the rain wasn't going to let up), we were all crowded under one bright pink, and floral, umbrella.

Gar looked up darkly at the umbrella. "If anyone recognizes us, we're all dead."

I mumbled an agreement.

We scurried until we were inside Macy's, when we shook out the umbrella and took a look around.

"Let's go." Rich said, striding towards the direction of the food court.

Rich didn't see the dejected look on Kori's face.

"I wanted to look in the shoe department." She whispered to me, "But we'll have to go some other time, right?"

Some other time?

"Sure, Kori." I whispered back.

As long as I made it past my birthday.

One of the first stores we passed was one for videogames, and Rich, Gar and Vic all steered in that direction.

Posters advertising next month's game plastered the glass walls on our way in, and we found the boys drooling over the newest gaming system.

I flipped over the price tag in front of them, and snorted.

"You're not going to find a paycheck like that anywhere around here, boys."

"So what?" Gar asked, still enthralled by it, "It's fun to dream, right?"

The other two nodded in agreement.

Since I knew they weren't getting out of there, I waved pre-order forms for Mega Monkeys IV Special Edition in front of their noses.

They each grabbed one, and quickly filled out the information, and handed it to the dweeby-looking guy at the desk.

Kori and I practically had to drag them out by their collars.

All of us were eyeing Hot Topic.

"Let's go, shall we?" I asked, and led the way into the store.

I looked back at Kori, who had the slightest look of apprehension on her face.

"Don't worry, they do sell purple." I assured her.

Rich and Gar wandered in the direction of the "saying-stuff shirts", as Gar so eloquently put it yesterday at lunch, and Vic ducked behind some sales racks to stare at the girl manning the register.

I lifted through stacks of shirts, and rifled through the sweatshirts, while Kori went to go look at their selection of jewelry.

When I went up to pay for a pair of pants, I found Vic still looking at the cashier.

I rolled my eyes, and Rich joined me to pay.

As we were paying, Rich started talking to me in a quiet, strangled voice.

"Raven, listen, I need your help." His eyes must have darted around behind those glasses, because he paused before continuing.

"Yes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to know how to ask a girl out." When my gaze asked hi to clarify, he stuttered, "Kori."

"I knew it!" I murmured triumphantly. "Don't worry, Rich," I continued. "We'll help you…"

I grinned devilishly as Vic and Gar met my gaze.

Rich confessed, I mouthed to them, who strangled hoots of laughter.

_**

* * *

**_

Five hours later, we huddled inside of Macy's, waiting for Galfore to return.

"I can't believe there's only one week left," I murmured, clutching my bookstore purchases in my hand.

"One week until what?" Gar's uncanny hearing didn't fail him this time.

I cursed silently, swallowed and said, "Until my birthday."

There was silence.

Then,

"PAAAR-TAY!" Vic shouted gleefully, wrapping me, Gar, Rich, and Kori into a bear hug. "It's Ravie-Dear's sweet sixteen!"

I glared at them all, and shot a look at Gar.

But, being pressed against Gar didn't stop me from blushing uncontrollably.

Or speeding up my pulse.

A realization swept through my head.

I could fall hard for Mr. Garfield Logan.

Very, very hard…

_**

* * *

**_

Reviewer… responses?

According to fanfiction's new rules, I am no longer allowed to respond.

As those members know, I still can, with the handy "reply" button.

To my anonymous reviewers: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

To the DCC- the party is coming up soon, and you're all in it! Send me an email if you still want to show up at the party.

To those who STILL want to join the DCC- check my profile.

And why is Raven freaking out when she's so close to Gar? As Jimmy the Gothic Egg puts it, she's got the hots for him.

_ And for all of those reading now, review!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Different

Chapter Eleven: Allergic

I do not own: Teen Titans, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (by Gregory Maguire), GameStop, Halo2 (or its guidebook), The Misto from Rita's, or Evanescence (it is only mentioned once).

And yes, the toe socks mentioned are actually mine.

_ A realization swept through my head._

_ I could fall hard for Mr. Garfield Logan._

_ Very, very hard..._

* * *

The ride home was very eventful.

We wouldn't let Rich sit next to Kori, so Vic and Rich sat by the front. This left me, Kori and Gar to sit in the back (and also gave me the chance to get back at Vic. Oh, how I enjoyed that).

I piled my books on my lap, rereading the back cover of Wicked.

"Whatcha got there, Raven?" Gar was leaning over my shoulder, reading along with me.

"A book." I said bluntly, "That's supposed to be pretty good."

He took Wicked out of my hands, and refused to give it back to me. Narrowing my eyes, I snatched his GameStop bag from his hands and held his Halo2 Guide book hostage.

Vic turned around in his seat. "Don't do it, man. It's not worth it. Think of the game."

Gar nodded solemnly.

Kori cracked up, and took a long sip of her pineapple Misto.

Simultaneously, we looked at Rich.

"What?" He asked, reddening.

I arched an eyebrow playfully. "Don't you have something to say?"

He turned a deeper shade of red. "No." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Vic sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Friends, do you all wish to stay at my house for the dinner?" Kori asked suddenly, twisting her hands in her lap.

We all chorused our replies, and Gar passed around his cell phone so we could call home.

When it came to me, I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

I luckily got the answering machine.

"Hey, Dad," I began, mentally cringing at calling him 'Dad', "I'm going to Kori's house for dinner. I'll be back whenever. Bye."

I handed the phone back to Gar, and I felt electricity when our fingers brushed. "Here you go." I said, wondering if he felt it, too.

"This is most glorious, friends!" Kori exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, managing to bob Gar on the head, "What shall we cook? There could be the Pudding of Sadness, Zorka Berry Delight…"

Vic looked at her with wide eyes. "How about we order Chinese?"

* * *

We dashed inside Kori's house, escaping the rain, and kicked off our shoes.

Kori had bright pink toes socks with ducks, and Gar wouldn't stop laughing about the fact that "QUACK" was written across the toes.

Kori led us to her room -her overly purple room- and we all flopped down on the rug, grabbing pillows.

Vic sat with his back against the wall, a pillow in his lap, with Gar sitting cross-legged next to him. I placed my pillow on the floor near Gar's legs, and laid my head down on it. Kori and Rich sat sickeningly close to one another.

I had a perfect view of Kori's purple ceiling, and the glow-in-the-dark stars spread across it- and of Gar's face, when he decided to lean over me.

"So Raven, what do you want to do for your birthday?" He grinned, threatening to stretch his legs out and kick me in the head.

"I don't want to do anything. I'll hide in the library all day long and then come home and sleep."

After my statement had sunk in, Vic exclaimed, "What kind of sweet sixteen is that?"

A safe one, no doubt.

"It's not really a birthday then," Gar agreed. "Not without cake, at least."

I snorted. "Fine, let's just all hang out somewhere."

"Like at your house?"

My insides froze.

There was no way in hell they were coming to my house.

"We can't." I automatically said.

"Well, why not?" Rich said, genuinely interested.

Because you'd all find beer bottles all over the place?

Because you could find my father drunk?

I wracked my brains for a good lie.

"We're bombing for roaches next Saturday."

"Ewww, sorry about that Rae." Vic twitched.

Rich dared to raise an eyebrow. "What, you don't like bugs?"

Vic narrowed his eyes. "Quiet, lover boy."

Rich turned six different shades of red.

* * *

Half an hour later we were all in Kori's kitchen, either sitting on the counter or shoving people off it.

"I want sweet and sour chicken!" I said, thinking for a moment, "Oh, and that steamed white rice stuff…"

"I WANT A SALAD!" Gar cried from the stairwell.

"Eggrolls!"

Rich tapped Kori on the shoulder and calmly told her what he wanted.

Vic snickered. "Aww, he's such a sweetheart." He whispered to me.

I snorted in laughter.

Gar ran along the hallway, and then slid into the kitchen in his socks.

And then crashed into the counter.

We were all laughing too hard to realize that the phone was ringing.

"Shut up!" Vic grabbed me in his arms, lifting me up. "The freakin' phone is ringing!"

"Silence, please." Kori composed herself, the giggles dieing away.

"Hello?"

We heard an unhappy voice on the other end.

"Amanda, I do not know where they are." Kori said, facing away from us.

Rich's hand went to rest on her shoulder, and I looked on in concern.

_ What's going on?_ Gar mouthed.

_ Don't know_, I mouthed back.

But I knew what was happening- more or less.

"I am sorry, sister, but I cannot help you. I have to go now."

Kori hung up in the middle of her sister's agitated response.

"Is anything wrong?" Rich immediately asked.

"No." Kori said quickly, "Let's just order now, please."

Rich sent us a hopeless look.

Gar snuck up behind me, and leaned close to my ear.

"What's happening, Raven?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I softly said back.

"Alright," Gar agreed.

I watched Kori sadly. Something was happening with her sister, and she wasn't going to tell us.

* * *

The Chinese food was delivered right to our door, but Gar clutched the bag and ran away.

"Gimme the freaking food, Garfield Logan!" I yelled, tearing through the house after him.

"Nevvveeerrr!" He yelled back, making for the kitchen.

I was flushed and out of breath, but I pushed myself to grab his arm.

I laughed triumphantly. "I have you now, Mr. Logan."

I was completely giddy.

What was _happening_ to me?

Gar turned around, and playfully snarled in my face. "Never." He repeated, dragging me on his arm into the kitchen.

"Nooo…" I moaned, acting as if I was being dragged off to prison. "No, you evil, evil person…"

Vic sighed for about the nth time today. "Come on guys, give us the food and stop flirting.

That was enough to snap me out.

"I am _not_ flirting." We both said at the exact same time.

Vic shrugged. "Suit yourselves, but when you find yourselves making out one day, don't come running to me."

I blushed a deep crimson, but I couldn't beat the red that was on Gar's face.

"Can we eat now?" Rich also sighed, exasperated.

"Okay, okay." Gar caved in.

"Sodas are in the fridge." Kori sang out, the call apparently forgotten.

Gar and Vic tripped over themselves to get one first, and began elbowing each other out of the way. I strode up to them, calmly pushed them away, and took a soda.

I grinned. "Thanks boys, for letting a real lady go first."

Their mouths dropped open.

I went back to the table, and took a seat.

* * *

About five minutes later we were flinging chicken-fried rice at each other with spoons.

Gar and Vic were reading the opening page of the Halo 2 Guidebook until a "baby corn" was chucked at them.

"Stop reading at the table and eat!" Kori admonished, brandishing a fork at them.

They simultaneously dropped the book.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." Kori said, huffily going back to her eggroll.

"You are complete idiots, do you know that?" I casually remarked, noticing that now they were attempting to read it under the table.

They both jumped at being caught red-handed.

Rich started laughing, while Kori fumed.

I rolled my eyes, but then hid my copy of Wicked, which I was reading under the table, too.

Soon it was sorrowfully time for all of us to go.

"See you all Monday?" Vic said, glancing out the window to see if it was still raining.

It was.

I expelled my breath in aggravation.

"So, Rae, wanna walk home with me?" Gar said.

I looked up at him.

"Sure. I can't melt, can I?"

"I won't let you melt, Raven." Gar smiled, and an unfamiliar feeling zinged through me.

I gathered up my purchases and waited for Gar to grab the umbrella.

"See ya, Kor." I waved, and then dashed outside.

The rain made a soft tapping rhythm on the umbrella. I lifted my head up and saw gray clouds.

I wanted to dance in that rain, but I didn't know why.

"You know," Gar began, "When I was little Jo, Angelo and I all used to dance in the rain. We had a hell of a time, too, with all that splashing…"

I smiled, just for him. "Heh, I used to jump in all the puddles."

A mischievous grin spread across Gar's face.

"Like this?" He asked, jumping into the nearest puddle, spraying my jeans.

I made a startled sound, and pushed him.

"I'm all wet, thanks Gar!" I pulled my hood over my head, something I haven't done in a long, long time.

Actually, something I haven't done since I met Gar.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked, serious now.

I made atired sigh, "I'll be okay."

"So something is wrong." Gar spun the umbrella in his hands, and the droplets went everywhere.

"I'm just…"

I'm just what?

"I'm just kinda tiered."

Gar glanced at me.

"Sugar crash much?"

"Yeah, I think so. Haven't sugar crashed in a long time."

Gar nodded.

"Hangovers must be worse, then."

I laughed, surprised by his seriousness.

"Are you laughing at me?" He turned to look at me, a slight hurt expression on his face.

"No." I managed to control my giggles, "Just, that was so funny."

"Not like I know what they're like." Gar added stubbornly.

"That's good." I nodded, and my heart started pounding.

Something bad was happening.

I must be getting sick, or I'm allergic to something.

We stopped at an intersection, waiting for cars to pass before we could dash across it.

Gar leaned in close to me.

Sudden bolts streaked up my spine.

His face was so close, and his eyes were so warm…

"You have a bruise on your face, do you know that?" He breathed.

"Oh that?" Damn, my voice was shaking like crazy.

I lifted a hand to touch it, and continued, "Oh, this is old, okay? I had an unfortunate experience with a wall."

Gar nodded, but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Okay," He said uncertainly, his eyes not believing me.

When was I going to stop lying?

When was I going to tell my friends the truth?

We had reached his house, and I opened my mouth to say goodbye.

"C'mon Rae, I'll walk you to your house."

I started panicking.

Monday was recycle day, and that meant that all of the beer bottles would be outside.

I did _not_ want Gar knowing how much my father drank.

His arms barely touched me, but I found myself shutting my mouth and walking with him.

I closed my eyes, and started to fear the worst.

Oh God, it's going to happen.

He's going to find out what really goes on and then he's going to stop talking to me.

He's going to get weirded out by the bottles and cans and walk away slowly.

We took a few blocks, and then took a left.

There was only two more to go…

_**

* * *

**_

I waved to Gar, letting him know that I was safely inside the house.

He waved back, and started back for his house.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and opened my eyes.

The house was disgusting.

I was going to clean it.

And that was how I spent the remainder of my Saturday- cleaning my house top to bottom.

I took out the trash, and the recycles. I dusted and vacuumed and did my laundry.

It was almost midnight when I was finished.

I went up the stairs, Wicked in hand, and read that until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up on Sunday morning with a feeling that something was wrong.

I quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and a worn old tee. I went softly down the stairs, my hair still in the braids from yesterday.

My father was asleep upstairs, and the faucet wasn't running. The refrigerator wasn't running, the phone wasn't off the hook, and the oven wasn't on.

I was ready to shake off the feeling, walking past the living room, until I heard something hit the window.

And break.

A gooey, yellow substance slid down the living room window, and white pieces stuck to the glass.

My house just got egged…

I rushed outside, fumbling with the lock as fast as I could.

I dashed to the front lawn, screaming after the black hair that was escaping.

"AMANDA!" I bellowed, not caring that it was only 8 a.m. on a Sunday morning. "_Amanda_!"

But my conscience got the better of me, and I quieted, vowing to get her at school.

I turned to look at the house, surveying the damage.

The window was egged, and another was spray painted black. The front walk was chalked up; _Roth_ _Goth_, _freak_, _loser_, _boyfriend-stealer_, and a few other phrases littered the cement. A fresh coat of red paint was splashed over the side of the house.

My mouth fell open.

Why today?

I considered falling to my knees, but the grass was wet from the sprinklers. So instead, I got angry.

I marched inside of the house, picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

It was too early to call Vic- his little sister was asleep. Gar's family was going to be at church in an hour, and I didn't want Kori knowing what her sister had done just yet.

"Hello?" A bleary, tired voice asked.

"Rich? It's me, Raven. Something's happened."

"Damn, Raven, it's like, not even eleven yet. What's so important?"

"I have _bitch_ written on my sidewalk and my _house_ just got painted, that's what!" I vented.

"Really?" He suddenly sounded much more awake, "Raven, I'll be right there. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. A hose, some soap, some Windex, and whatever you got that removes chalk. Should I keep the paint wet?"

"I dunno, but I would so it wouldn't dry." Rich answered. "I'm coming over; give me five minutes."

"And Rich?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Kori about this, okay?"

"Do you want me to tell Gar?"

I paused.

"No. I'll tell him later."

Later as in never, but Richdidn't need to know that.

* * *

Rich didn't show up in a limo. Someone came with him, probably his housecleaner. She took one look at the house and gasped.

"You poor dear! Who did this?"

"I don't know yet," I said, but gave Rich a look that said I did.

I had changed into shorts and a tank top, since the weather was pleasantly warm this morning. I didn't have any makeup on, and I was in sneakers.

I reached for a sponge, but Rich stopped me.

"Not yet." He said, and pulled out an expensive-looking camera.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking pictures." He answered, taking two of the sidewalk, and three of the house. "Have you checked the backyard yet?"

I paled. "No, I haven't."

"Let's go, then." Rich had his mouth set in a grim line. We walked together, and I grew more apprehensive with each step.

The backyard was in disarray.

The patio was tipped over, and I thought I saw that the umbrella was sliced. The flowers were dug up and scattered.

Someone had done their homework, because Wicca symbols were plastered all over the shed.

"No," I moaned, "Please no."

I turned away while Rich snapped more pictures, and we checked the remaining sides of the house we haven't seen yet. Nothing was wrong there, thankfully.

"Amanda did this, didn't she?" Rich asked quietly. "Kori's sister, and her friends, they did this, right?"

"I think so." I replied, "Come on, we've got work to do."

We set to cleaning off the paint first, blasting it with a high-powered hose. I was terrified that my father was going to wake up, but I remembered that he could sleep through earthquakes and the like, so I stopped worrying.

"Won't your father wake up?" Rich asked, over the roaring of the water.

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to let him sleep because he was so tired last night. We've got pictures, anyway."

"Will you press charges?"

I pressed my lips together, and grabbed a sponge in soapy water, standing on a ladder to get at the windows. "I don't think so."

"Well, why the hell not?" Rich demanded suddenly, turning off the hose. He grabbed another sponge and scrubbed at the red paint vigorously.

"I… I dunno, I just don't want to." I lamely answered, picking off an eggshell and dropping it into the garbage.

"What, do you not want to cause a scene or something?"

"I don't know what to do, okay, Rich?" I finally came up with. "I mean, I deal with some shit at home, my father's a freaking alcoholic."

Although freaking was not the word I used, Rich stopped.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, don't be. I can manage. I've already dumped liquor down the drains before, and I can do it again."

"Is he gonna get help?"

I almost laughed because that statement was so insane, but I swallowed it before it came bubbling up.

"Not yet. I don't think he's… ready. He hasn't hit rock bottom yet, and some people say that that's only when they stop." I looked in the window, glad that I had the sense to clean up yesterday.

The egg was gone, and I moved onto the spray painted window.

Rich turned back on the hose after scrubbing the siding as good as he could, and I could already see that the paint was off, and only a light pink remained.

"This is vandalism." Rich commented, looking at the sidewalk. "Do you want to call the police?"

"No, I don't want to bother them." I said, feeling stupid as soon as I said it.

"Raven," Rich sighed, "That's what they're there for."

"I know," I was getting frustrated because the paint wasn't coming off that well. "Do we have paint remover?"

Rich glanced up. "I don't know what it would do to the windows."

"I don't care, just give it to me."

He handed it to me, and also a facemask, the kind in doctor's offices.

"If you get lightheaded or something just come down and we'll trade on and off." He told me.

"Alright." I did as he said, and was happy that the paint was coming off easier now.

After a couple of minutes, I got sick of the smell and came down the ladder.

"Blast the hose at the driveway, maybe it will wash off the chalk."

I nodded, and turned on the hose, spraying water all over. Colors ran together, and I got the _loser_ phrase off, but only after I held the hose two inches from the ground.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

I had to get the chalk off, but a familiar car pulled up in front of my house.

"Mornin' Rae!" Gar's cheery voice greeted me.

I looked up, a little terrified.

Rich was still hard at work at getting the now-pink stain off the front of the house, and a black splotch remained on the window.

And _Roth Goth_ was still written in multi-colored letters across the sidewalk.

Gar's eyes widened. "Who did this?"

"I'll call you later. Rich is over, as you can see. We're going to work on the backyard next."

Jo's face peeked out of the backseat window.

"Well I'll be damned." She said, summing it up as simply as she could.

"Listen guys, don't come help me. Gar you can help if you want, and Jo, I know you're going to Katie's or Kathryn's or someone's. We're doing just fine." I attempted a smile, but it came out as a grimace instead.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes." Gar said, as Angelo drove away. I nodded.

"Gar's coming over." I voiced, not knowing what to say.

"I know." Rich said, wiping his forehead.

* * *

Gar joined us eight minutes later, with a huge pitcher attached to the back of his bike.

"Mother sends some lemonade," He gestured to the pitcher, "I told her we were doing stuff outside. I didn't tell her Raven, because I thought you'd tell her eventually."

I nodded, and grabbed some cups from Rich. "Take a sponge and get that black window."

Gar did as I said, and I went back to pouring soap on the sidewalk. I got it wet again, and turned the hose on.

I felt tears threatening to fall.

The chalk wasn't coming off.

I bit my lip hard, hoping some other pain would be enough to stop them.

It wasn't.

I wiped my eyes with my shoulder, trying to avoid my soapy hands.

I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry. I was not going not cry, not here, not now, not in front of Rich, and _especially_ not in front of Gar.

I desperately turned the hose on its highest setting, holding it as close to the pavement as I could.

I still wasn't coming off.

I am not crying. I am not crying.

Gar came back to get soap from me, and noticed the expression on my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his warm green eyes sending jolts of feeling coursing through me.

His tone… so concerned… and his eyes… so worried… completely did me in.

"No," I said, my voice breaking. "I'm not."

And that's when I broke down.

Tears coursed down my cheeks faster than I could swallow them up. Realizing that I was crying actually made me cry harder, and the fact that the chalk wasn't coming off wasn't helping me any.

Gar took me by surprise, taking me in his arms. "It's okay," He assured me, holding my head against his chest.

"It's not, Gar, it's far from okay. This is Amanda we're talking about. Gar, you should see the freaking backyard. I don't know what to do." I said between sobs.

He only held me tighter, and even Rich came to see if anything was wrong.

"Raven?" He asked, his sunglasses sliding off his nose.

Gar shook his head, and my tears subsided. I took a shaky breath, my throat un-constricting. He touched my face.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

_ Just take my hand, hold it tight, _my memory completed, and I spent a few minutes wondering where that had come from.

We went to the backyard, only to see that Rich's housekeeper had been working on getting the lawn cleared of flowers and excess dirt.

"Thank you." I said, my voice a little raspy.

Gar's arm was around my shoulders, and I felt a little stronger.

It was nearing eleven now, and Rich and Gar were leaving.

"Thanks for all your help, guys," I said, hugging both of them. "I think I can take it from here."

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." I admitted.

"Fine, brunch is on me." Rich announced, "Come on, you two, to the Wayne Estate."

"I'll go, just let me… change." I finished, looking down at my sopping wet shirt and my soaked socks.

I ran upstairs, and changed quickly into a pair of jeans shorts and an _Evanescence_ tee. I considered getting into flip-flops, but I stuck with the sneakers and changed into a newer pair.

I knocked loudly on my father's door until he answered.

"DAD?"

"What?" He demanded, rolling over in bed.

"Someone egged the house, and spray painted it. Me and two friends took care of it, and now one of them is taking us out. I'll be back before dark."

"Fine. Whatever."

I escaped down the stairs, flying out the door.

"Where's Gar?" I asked Rich, noticing that the former wasn't there.

"He just left to get home to ask his mom."

"Okay." I said, "It's fine with my father. I can be home before dark."

There was silence for a minute.

"You like him, don't you?" Rich suddenly said, turning to look at me.

My mouth was all set to say _NO, _but my head stopped me instead.

"I don't know." I confessed, "I don't know if I like him or not."

"If it matters, I think you'd make a great couple."

"So would you and Kori." I told him, waiting for the blush to creep across his cheeks.

It did, and as Gar came running back to my house, completely out of breath, my heart stopped and restarted.

Was Rich right?

Do I like Gar?

We got into the car, and drove to Rich's house, ready to tell Rich how to get his girl.

With Vic's help- because he'd kill us if he didn't let us help.

* * *

WHOA.

That is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. That's 15 pages of story. Hope you like, and hey look, it's a little less than a month!

-dodges tomatoes-

_** Reviewer Responses**_

Yup, I'm back at it.

**_ Pozest-Illusion: _**Me? Never update again? Have you lost all faith? I'm sticking with this story till it's OVER. I'm gonna keep writing!

**_ -EHWIES: _**Uh… sure. Hope you liked. Please keep reading!

**_ JNgirl: _**There'll be more of suspense- that's why the genre is drama, remember:) I'll hurry up and write, but it might take me a while to update… like it always does…

**_ -the-gem-of-Azar-: _**Hee, thanks. –laughs- Reviews like yours make my day.

**_ Jimmy the Gothic Egg: _**And since you just put a new story up, I'll have to, too, eventually… after I finish something. Or I could completely make your day and update _Dancing on Your Grave_ before February.

**_ cd lover: _**FLUFFINESS IS ON THE WAY! Gar will notice more than a bruise though, in the upcoming chapters. I could use that idea, and nope, the bread isn't Terra's fault.

**_ reeltreble1031: _**Uh, don't die! Then you wouldn't be able to read my infrequent updates.

**_ shadow929: _**Jimmy the Gothic Egg is an awesome friend. :) She comes up with some really good stuff. Now I'll promote her and tell you to read her Crescent Moon stuff. NOW.

**_ DreamerGirl02: _**Yup, this story will be in desperate need of fluff after the next couple of chapters, and that's what her birthday party is for, isn't it?

**_ sweetnsxy: _**What's with you people, thinking I'm just gonna stop writing one day? You're all insane. XD

**_ RoseMage: _**Look forward to my updates? –blushes-

**_ Josie: _**I can't tell you what's gonna happen. Because then I'd give all my careful planning away.

**_ animegoddess12345: _**That's alright, as long as you review extra long this time. And like the update, too.

**_ MaskedSoldier: _**Good, PM me when you're ready. I'll email any corrections back to you.

**_ Eyelinerman: _**No, she won't kill him. At least, not in this story…

**_ iforgetmyname: _**You're welcome. Hope you liked this one as much as the last one.

**_ IGAF-kun: _**That was one of the funnest scenes to write.

**_ Kelsey: _**-singsong voice- I can't tell you…

**_ Martson: _**Yup. That Raven-Gar scene will shut him up for a bit. But only for a bit.

**_ GizmoBunny: _**Well, Rich knows one thing already. But everyone else isn't far behind. I'm toying with the idea of her keeping it from Gar. But in the end, I'm sure you'll like it.

**_ Sangofanatic: _**Rich finally confessed, but we're gonna have some fun before he asks Kori out… of course you're in the party, you were at the dance, weren't you?

**_ Faerieraven:_** Thank you. Spiffing. I've never had that word used to describe my chapter before. Cool.

**_ The Hidden Girl: _**From cold to fun and flirty and now to sobby. I love emotional turmoil. ;)

**_ cheesepuff311: _**Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

_** The Last: **YAY!_ Even though _Tempest_ is finished, I am still looking forward to some of your new stories (and your old ones, too). The worst holiday is yet to come- Valentine's Day.

**_ kittykatdance: _**I'll try to update soon.

**_ crazybritoutforevange: _**Thank you. I like writing Vic, you can do so many things with his character.

**_ GLeo-Gensis: _**THANK YOU!

**_ mercurysdemon: _**I hear what your saying, but I'm not much of a Cy/Bee fan. Though our dear Vic won't have much romance in this story, he's gonna be following a girl around from now on. We'll find out who she is in the end.

**_ WickedWitchoftheSE: _**Thanks. Keep reading!

**_ ILUVBBRAE: _**She just needs her powers under control for her party- that's the most important part! And please don't hurt yourself, I need you to make my day with your review.

**_ The Mad shoe1: _**Hee, I love you.

**_ broken.ballerina: _**-blushes- Thank you!

**_ dl316bh: _**Between the Truth or Dare, music, food, and crazy teenagers, it's gonna be one hell of a good time. And you're actually the one who got me to respond to reviewers again. Thanks for knocking some sense into me.

**_ Snea: _**I do love AU stories, too. And I like writing them because I can take creative librerties. Like I did in _Dancing on Your Grave_, with Gar's character and all.

**_ MistressMoonDemon: _**I'm updating as often as I can, which happens to be at least one or two stories a month. And that's because I work hard on them and run into a few rough spots.

**_ Hide-because-it's-me:_** I know exactly how you feel. I went through the same feeling after going through all 37 chapters of The White Rose (in five days, not one), and finally realizing (as everything gets climatic) that I was on the latest chapter.

But I went completely psycho when she updated it, though.

**_ xXBaby05XxBBRJE06:_** Thanks for liking it, and I'll tell everyone about the DCC soon.

**_ Josie:_** Not telling. –big smile-

**_ kie:_** I will, and I'll never leave you hanging for more than two months or so. I like long chapters.

**_ Egglette:_** I know, someday I'm gonna go back and fix all of my mistakes. Thank you! I'll keep it up, as long as my muses and my schedule and my health and my sanity can cooperate.

** About the DCC-** sorry, it didn't go up on my profile because I forgot. And it's going up on my profile right this second, so go look.

_ Enough with the notes, review now please!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Different

Chapter Twelve: Lunatics

I do not own: The Teen Titans, Poptarts, The Crucible (Arthur Miller),

This chapter will definitely be lighter than the last one, but I've got to return to angst sooner or later, don't I? -kicks homework under rug-

_ Was Rich right?_

_ Do I like Gar?_

_ We got into the car, and drove to Rich's house, ready to tell Rich how to get his girl._

_ With Vic's help- because he'd kill us if he didn't let us help._

_

* * *

_

"Are we going to pick up Kori?" Rich asked as soon as Gar and I were seated.

"No, we're not." I responded quickly.

"Why not?" Rich demanded, "I thought we did everything together. It's not fair to her that she's not coming to brunch with us."

"Would you like her to be there when we tell you how to ask her out?" I deadpanned, and Rich's expression told me all I needed to know.

"Point well taken," Rich mumbled.

Gar looked at me in amazement. "You are interesting, do you know that?"

I felt the flush on my neck, threatening to creep unto my cheeks. "What do you mean, interesting?"

"You're so different from anyone else I know. You're… appealing…"

The blush did bloom on my cheeks.

Gar called me appealing.

This time, it was Rich who sent me a knowing smirk.

We drove away, leaving my house behind. We arrived at Vic's a few moments later, and he bounded outside.

"Good morning, everybody." Vic announced, squeezing into the backseat with us. "What are we doing today?"

"We're telling Rich how to get his girl." Gar said nonchalantly.

"BOOYAH!" Vic cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"Right back atcha." Gar highfived him, and both of them made whooping noises.

They glanced at me, looking for my reaction.

"I'm surrounded by lunatics." I answered.

"I've never been called a lunatic before." Gar smiled, "I like it."

"You're such a dork, do you know that?"

"You're such a typical football jock, do you know that?"

"You eat fake foods."

"You eat animals!"

"I eat _real_ food!"

"I eat healthy food!"

"You call that processed fake meat healthy? Are you a lunatic?"

Both of them proceeded to laugh too hard to continue. Rich shook his head; I rolled my eyes.

The whole lot of them were loonies.

Gar's shoulder barely touched mine, and it sent my pulse singing.

And worst of all, I am one of them.

* * *

Once at the Wayne Estate, Vic didn't waste a minute.

"Kori's one sweet girl. You got to do something special, something original."

"Exactly," Gar agreed, "Do something that only Rich would do."

"Other than stutter and need Vic to nudge you in the ribs before you can create a coherent sentence." I added.

Rich glared at me.

"What?" I asked him. "It's not my fault that you're completely smitten with her!"

"I can't help it." Rich confessed.

"How about a poem?" Gar suggested, "One of those acrostic-type-things."

"Yeah!" Vic grabbed some paper and wrote KORI down a line.

"Do we want to use Kori or Koriand'r?"

"What does Koriand'r mean, anyway?"

"It translates to Kori Anders." I answered, and they all looked at me.

"What? She taught me a little Tamaranian." I said defensively.

"Really?" Gar's curiosity was piqued. "What can you say?"

"Enough to burn your ears." I responded sarcastically. "No, she taught me some basic stuff."

We stared at the piece of paper for a minute.

"Does anyone know an adjective that starts with 'k'?"

"Oh!" I rolled my eyes, "Screw the poetry; let's try something else."

"Can we eat first?" Gar whined.

I turned to stare at him. "You want to eat first?"

"Yeah!" He answered.

"Hey, you know, eating sounds good." Rich said quickly, desperate for a way out of this.

"I know what you're trying to do," Vic answered. "You're trying to skip out on the tough part, aren't you?"

Rich thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, you're doing a lousy job of it."

Rich responded with an indignant noise.

"Yeah, what the hell, let's eat." I led the way down the stairs.

After orange juice and sandwiches, we went back to work.

"Kori. Yes, hi. You're… um… looking nice today. We've had nice weather right? So, anyway…"

"Oh, stop skirting around it!" I admonished, "And say something constructive, like, 'hi Kori, will you go out with me?'"

Rich turned on me. "We'll it's not as easy as it looks!"

"Well, why isn't it?" I got up from the chair I was relaxing in, and strode across the room to get in Rich's face. "It's just a couple of normal words strung together in a sentence. Now what's so difficult about that?"

"I don't know!" Rich spat back, "It just is hard! I can't be all, 'Kori, you are the hottest thing I have ever laid eyes on and you've had my heart from the moment we met'. I can't do that!"

"Well, that would work." Vic offered.

"And the script says, cue kiss." Gar added, and both of them snickered.

I turned around. "Oh, grow _up_."

Gar saluted me. "Yes, Ms. Roth."

I turned around before he could see the light flush that spread across my cheeks.

"And you're yelling at me?" Rich asked scathingly, but quiet enough so only I could hear.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not through with you yet."

A few painstaking moments later we had his line down.

"Now," Vic said, "What to wear, what to wear, what to wear…"

"I have to plan my outfit?"

"If you want to look like a slob, go ahead and do so."

"Raven, I do not look like a slob!"

I shot him a look. "Of course you don't, but do you really have any say in this matter?"

Rich grudgingly admitted that he didn't.

I pulled open the door to his closet. Gar and Vic gathered around my shoulders.

"How should he look?" I murmured.

"Jeans. Let's go with dark blue jeans."

"Right." I rifled through his jeans, and pulled out two pairs. Gar tried threw them on the bed, but they were a few feet short and it flopped to the ground.

"How about a t-shirt?" Vic suggested.

"Should it have graphics or it or not?"

"I'd say go with the graphics. What color?"

Vic looked at Rich for a second, and then said, "Either green or yellow."

I pulled out a green shirt, and a yellow one. I looked some more and found another green one.

Some yellow fabric near the back of the closet caught my eye.

I reached for it, surprised to find that it felt silky.

I held up a bright yellow cape.

"Do you seriously own this thing?" I asked incredulously, holding it up for all to see.

Rich leaped up. "Wait, give that to me!"

Vic took a picture of it with his cell phone before Rich could get to it.

Gar couldn't stop laughing, and I didn't blame him.

* * *

Hours later, we had his outfit and his lines down.

Now I held a basketball in front of my face.

"Oh, friend Rich!" I said in a high, breathy voice, "Are you unharmed?"

Rich looked at me like I was insane.

I moved the basketball away from my face. "Oh, just go along with it."

Rich shrugged, and managed to say, "I'm alright, Kori."

We stood there for a second, him glaring at me and me with the basketball in front of my face.

"The clock is running out." Gar called from the bed.

Some things on Rich's desk started to rattle.

I was getting annoyed.

Vic stood up, and wiggled his eyebrows at me. He stood right beside Rich, and then nudged him.

"KORI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Rich suddenly shouted.

Gar cracked up, holding his sides. I chuckled, but Vic was hysterical, tears streaming from his face.

I chanced a grin. "See, that's how you do it!"

Vic patted Rich on the back, congratulating him.

88888888

Bonnie dropped us off again. I waved to everyone and said goodbye until tomorrow.

When I walked through the door, I saw my father's back, a phone pressed to his ear. I crept around him, catching enough of the conversation to know that he was talking to painters.

I thought I had made it to the stairs before Slade loomed out of nowhere.

"Good evening, Raven." He said in that eternally creepy voice of his.

"Good evening."

"I heard you took care of the house with Masters Grayson and Logan."

I paused, sensing a trap.

How did he know my friend's names, and how did he even know who they were?

"Yes." I answered, more like a question.

"You did a good job cleaning up a mess. You're such a Daddy's Girl." He smiled, and a wave of panic rushed down my spine.

Disgust flooded through me, too, and I bolted away upstairs. As soon as I got to my room, I barricaded the door.

I slumped to the floor by my bed.

I had a week until my birthday. I looked at my wrists, fascinated by the veins.

But then I stopped myself.

Suicide? Who am I kidding? I'm not that desparate.

Besides, Gar would never approve...

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning I was busy steeling myself to race through the house, but I heard gravel hit my window.

"Raven!"

I scrambled out unto the roof, waving down at Gar. "I'll be there in a second."

He nodded. "Hurry up or we won't drive you."

I hurried around my room, picking up my essay and other things. I paused in the mirror, checking my hair. I was going to have to redo my highlights sometime soon.

I lifted my backpack onto my shoulders, rushing down the stairs. I completely forgot about breakfast.

I rushed to the front lawn, skidding on the wet grass and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Gar laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" I complained.

He grinned, holding open the door of Angelo's car. I got inside, suddenly remembering that I had nothing to eat.

Gar shoved Poptarts at me. "Here. I thought you'd forget about breakfast."

"Do you really know me that well?"

"Raven, you'd be surprised what I know." Gar said, looking out the window.

I sensed something cryptic in his voice, and it bugged me all day long.

* * *

During lunch we had shown Kori the photos, and she had taken it surprisingly well. She grew quiet, and angrier than we had ever seen her before.

"She's gonna pay." Kori had said, throwing us all off guard with her causal slang.

Now I was at the library with her. She was shelving books again, and I was doing homework for Algebra.

However, three familiar heads walked in.

"They're here." I remarked to Kori. She nodded.

"_Sister dear_!"

Kori rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Kitten and Terra followed, both of them grinning.

"Hey, Ravie." Amanda said. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"Do you like your new decorations?"

I glared daggers at her. "They're beautiful." I mentioned sarcastically.

"Good." Kitten grinned, "We're thinking of doing more!"

"Go right ahead. My father loved them."

For once, Kitten faltered. "Is your father Trigon Roth?"

"Yes he is. What of it?"

"Duh, he's her father! They've got the same last name." Terra interjected with.

"Oh," Kitten said, looking slightly afraid for once.

Her father, Mr. Moth, was a scientist. However, my father's name carried weight in the business world.

But I knew my father really wouldn't care about what happens to me at school or on the streets, so I wasn't worried.

But I wasn't going to let Kitten know that.

Amanda made her way over to Kori, and took a book from her hands.

Kori made a noise of surprise, but Amanda turned it over in her hands. "I like this book, sister, what is it about?"

Kori set her jaw. "It is about the Salem Witch Trials. Abigail Williams wants to be with John Proctor so she calls his wife a witch. It sets the town into a tailspin. People die."

"Oh, really?" Amanda's voice held a note that sent us into anticipation.

Amanda swiftly ripped the book in half, the tearing sound making noises that drew the attention of people in the library.

Kori gaped at the book, holding it as if it could repair itself. Amanda laughed, and then sobered.

"You're a witch; you made me do it!" She cackled, and then shoved her history textbook at her. "I need a five paragraph essay written about the reforms after the Civil War. Write it, or worse things will happen to your friends."

Kori's eyes narrowed, but she gave in. "Yes, sister." She mumbled.

"Good." She motioned to her friends. "Let's go."

"Are you getting in a car?" Kori called after her?

Amanda flashed a fake I.D. that said she was eighteen. "Sister, I'm driving the car."

Kori looked after her and moaned.

I knelt down next to her, taking the tattered remains of The Crucible from her hands. "Has it been rechecked in yet?"

"Yes." Kori mumbled miserably.

"Fine." I stuffed it into my backpack. "It will just be called stolen then."

Kori's eyes widened.

I looked up at her. "What? You wouldn't want to have a black mark, would you? Besides, it's beyond repair."

Kori nodded grimly. "Revenge is sweet." She remarked.

I wondered what she meant by that.

* * *

The next morning I found out too soon.

Amanda looked humiliated and infuriated. She hid her head under a cap.

I looked at Vic. "What do you think happened to her?"

He shrugged. "If Kori got the last word, good for her."

The five of us were trekking to the library, when Amanda and her posse walked past us.

I looked at the hat, concentrating on it.

The hat slid off her head and fell to the ground.

Amanda's head was shaved, but not completely. Instead, a single bald strip ran from the center of her head to the back of her head.

We hooted with laughter.

Yet, the next morning, Kori proudly walked into glass with purple hair. Many people complimented her at it. Kori glowed.

Rich liked it too, but he asked if it were wash-out. Kori said it was, because Amanda apparently forgot to throw the bottle out.

The people that volunteered at the library liked it, too.

Amanda fumed.

* * *

Gar and I met Thursday after school.

"So, I'm going to pick you up at your house on Saturday around five." He said.

I nodded, even though the thought of him coming near my house terrified me. "Sounds good."

"And while we're on the way, we'll call Rich and tell him whether we want pizza or not yet."

"Can't we just tell him then?" I inquired curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to get there to hot pizza?" Gar asked incredulously, as if my statement was an atrocity,

"Yeah, I guess I would." I agreed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Good." Gar laughed.

He flung a casual arm around my shoulders. "You're going to have the best sweet sixteen yet."

I grinned up at him. "Are you so sure?"

He looked down at me, squeezing my shoulder. "I'm positive. Besides, it'll be June 4th, and it should be warm by then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I might actually get to see your arms." He mumbled, heating.

"What?"

"I mean," Gar said, still a brilliant red, "You live in that black sweatshirt. I haven't seen your arms."

I nodded slowly, poking fun at him.

A slow smile spread across his face.

I loved making him smile.

* * *

On Friday I woke up late.

I rushed to get everything together, checking the thermometer outside. It was about 60 degrees already, and the temperature was bound to rise.

I fished around in my closet and found a pair of jean capris. After more fishing I found a shawl that I planned to wear.

I self-consciously checked the fading bruise on my arm, and grabbed some makeup when I decided that it wasn't light enough.

I glanced in the mirror, seeing myself dressed. I reached up and stroked my hair, pulling it absently into braids.

I grabbed a quick piece of toast, and some money for lunch.

However, Malchior was waiting for me at my locker. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going out with Garfield Logan?" He asked, leaning against my locker.

I shoved him off it, and the words that came to mind were: "Not yet, but he will be."

While I was mentally kicking myself, Malchior was laughing and asked me how I was going to accomplish that, since I am such a huge freak. I merely smiled in reply and said that I had my ways.

I took my books calmly out of my locker and walked to homeroom.

* * *

Friday went by fast.

Lunch was over and done with before we knew it. Kori had convinced me to come to her house for a while after school to redo my purple highlights. I agreed, since I wanted to look good for the party…

…Even though it would just be the people I saw every day. But I saw Gar everyday, and I wanted to impress him.

Now I bit my lip, worried slightly.

Not because Malchior was waiting at my locker again, but because I already knew that I could one day fall for Gar. Or, that I might already be falling for him now.

Malchior had Terra behind him. My luck was getting better by the day.

"Good afternoon, Roth. I hope you will enjoy your weekend." Terra smiled.

I continued spinning my combination, wondering if it was a trap.

"I think I will."

"Good. We wouldn't want your party to be ruined, now would we?" Malchior said.

What just happened?

"How do you know about my party?" I asked.

"We have ways of knowing things, since Amanda is Kori's sister."

A short laugh escaped me. "What, do you spy on Kori or something?"

Terra didn't respond, and I took that as a yes.

"Kori isn't the only one we watch, Raven." She hissed, stalking away.

"I am so scared I will not sleep tonight." I called after her, laughing to myself.

Everyone else showed up, and we all walked to Vic's together since Kori lived nearby.

Gar was moaning about how he almost had gotten detention because he and Vic had gotten caught playing paper football after the test.

"Well, friends, what did you expect?" Kori asked, exasperated and amused.

"We expected not to get caught!" Vic proclaimed, "But things do not always go as planned."

We were nearing Vic's house, when he suddenly burst out with a statement that shocked us.

"Do you want to see my baby?"

We gaped.

"Vic, is there something that we're supposed to know about?" I coughed.

He reddened. "Not like that!"

"Well, it sure _sounded_ like that." Rich muttered.

We were walking on Vic's driveway, when he replied, "Yeah, well, be prepared to be amazed."

He opened the garage door to reveal a station wagon.

He practically galloped to the car, eagerly informing us about it.

"It's a 1987 model."

"Vic, that car is eighteen years old." Gar said bluntly.

"So?" Vic asked, his bald head disappearing into the hood.

"Does it break down often?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no." Vic answered, wiping his hands on a rag.

He turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. "I passed my test, and I should be getting my permit soon."

"Why the delay?"

"We had trouble finding an insurance agency…" Vic trailed off.

"So how do you keep it running?"

"This car is my life!" Vic exclaimed, taking a rag and polishing the wheel. "I work after school and on weekends some days, so my paycheck goes to getting this baby running!"

He told us that he took very good care of the engine and the battery, while he was avidly polishing the car.

After a half hour, Kori and I left for her house. Her hair was turning an interseting two tone of red and purple, but as I left it was looking more red.

Tomorrow was my birthday; I was turning sixteen.

I remembered that note that I had found one day back in April, and started to worry about tomorrow…

* * *

This chapter took me about eight days to write. _That's_ incredible!

** Reviewer Responses**

** shadow292: **Is this soon enough? XD

** Jimmy the Gothic Egg: **I haven't read Son of a Witch yet, but I plan to someday. I'll have to read Capt. Hook, too. Maybe I'll read Normal Like You someday, too… -nudge nudge-

** MistressMoonDemon: **Thanks!

** RM and RJ co.: **I'm happy that Jess is happy, and please don't faint anymore. It's… slightly scary in a cute way…

** Lea Cat: **I wish I had an Evanescence shirt, too… Evanescence fans unite! Wo0t!

** Pozest-Illusion: **Hope you did okay on your final.

** -EHWIES: **0o… sure. I know where you're coming from, feeling empathy for characters whose souls are owned by Cartoon Network

** ravenmasterofthetele: **Thanks, and I'll try to update sooner now.

** WickedWitchoftheSE: **Precious! Thanks for calling it that.

** reeltreble1031: **-mumbles and blushes-

** The Last: **I've proclaimed my hate for Valentine's Day to my English class (vehemently: "I _hate_ Valentine's day!"). Perhaps something will come up. Ah, stuck by a muse. Perhaps I will get _All They See_ up then.

** IGAF-kun: **Wow, that's one of the best reviews I've ever had.

** Snea: **You should try an AU. I wasn't too sure about this one, but 300-something reviews later… Thanks. I like fluff and then angst. It's fun.

** DreamerGirl02: **Crazy nincompoop. I'll have to use that line on someone one day.

** RoseMage: **-empathically- I know! I was dying with all the angst that poor BB felt. WAH! –backs away from claws- How was this chapter?

** Verya: **I know that feeling of needing more… thank you.

** Eyelinerman: **A while? My longest gap so far has been eight months and counting. Poor Jimmy the Gothic Egg is going insane. But never fear, I always update…

** d: **Thank you!

** Crazy Sugar Girl: **Hope you liked this update.

** Hide-because-it's-me: **-grins- Your review made me laugh- I like your reviews.

** Insane but Happy: **Thanks for finally reviewing. And I'm glad that you can read other pairings… especially in a story that is not Terra-friendly. I applaud you.

** dl316bh: **Rae's revenge? I thought that Kori should finally get back! It is a rather stupid rule. I hate it.

** Ryuu no Taiyo: **-hugs- Hope your life gets better. Hope your updating-ness gets better too, since I am in love with Life as a Halfa.

** cheesepuff311: **Aww, I made you cry! To date, I have not cried yet. But _Real Heroes _came really close.

** cd lover: **-backs away- Oookay then. But I did enjoy your review.

** Half-Gothic Chick: **Uh… okay…

** Egglette: **Well, you know how Starfire is Koriand'r? I read somewhere that Blackfire is Kormand'r- Amanda. More of Gar and Vic? You got it.

** romance junkie: **I will write more! I have plenty of teh fluffiness in store.

** ItalianGal6547: **Okay, that's fine. This fic is designed for characters to be OCC. But did you ever see the "Raven Season of the Titans?" Robin played a big role. I just narrowed it down to one chapter.

** Gizmo Bunny: **I'm gonna keep writing! Of course! I have –counts on fingers- at least five new TT stories to write!

** Zarola: **Thank you- I really appreciated your review. –sheepish smile- When I first started writing this story, I had no idea that Beastboy's parents were dead in the comics. So I gave him a family…

** xox.Annie Potter.xox: **-squeals- It's been a while, girlfriend!Gar will always make it all better, and I'm anxiously awaiting that MSS CHAPTER!

NOTE TO DCC: send ME an email, telling me whether you want to be in the chapter or not. Send me any changes in your outfit, and give me a few good Rob/Star and BB/Rae songs, or just "Titan" songs.

Thanks for reading, and I'm still looking for DCC additions. I'll accept applications until 2/15.

Review now please!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Different

Chapter Thirteen: Coming Clean

I do not own: The Teen Titans, Good Charlotte (or the Chronicles of Life and Death, though I do own that t-shirt), Frosted Flakes, The Battle of Jericho.

Also- everyone, I've changed my email. Check my profile if you need the new one, because I'm no longer answering to the kitsune-crap.

**Note:** Ibuprofen is the technical name for aspirin. I, _by no means_, believe what Slade says to Raven about the immigration policy, and the War on Terror/Whole Oil Deal. Sorry if you're offended.

**More Notes:** I mention the Anti-Christ a bunch of times, go into a bit of detail about an injury, and this chapter is actually the shortest yet.

I wanted to scream, "It liiiiiives!" While I was writing this.

_ Tomorrow was my birthday; I was turning sixteen._

_ I remembered that note that I had found one day back in April, and started to worry about tomorrow…_

* * *

I tossed and turned.

It was Saturday already: My life was officially over.

I sat up, clutching my head as pain rushed to it. I whimpered, groping for my secret stash of ibuprofen. As soon as I opened my mouth to pop the pills in, pain erupted down my throat.

My birthday was off to a terrific start. I had voices in my head, I had a headache, and my throat was killing me.

I grabbed clothes for the day: jean capris, and a Good Charlotte tee, with the Chronicles of Life and Death written across it. I headed for the shower, only pausing to look in the mirror.

My eyes were bloodshot. Between my black hair, purple highlights, and my red eyes, I looked demonic.

I took my shower and got dressed as fast as I could.

It was only eight in the morning. I considered crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over my head until tomorrow, but I had to meet my friends today.

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I would make it out alive.

I ate breakfast, glumly staring at a stupidly grinning tiger, shouting, _Grrr-eat! _I was somehow jealous of Tony, living life on a box, surrounded by blue and mazes and puzzles for all eternity and always managing to be happy while doing it.

It was fifteen to nine when I walked out of the house, backpack slung over my shoulder. In it were books that I wanted to read, and my watch was strapped around my wrist, knowing that I had to be back at my house at about five.

I made it to the park okay.

The grass was still wet with dew, so I sat on a bench, feeling the early summer sun warm my legs.

I longed for summer- for the warmth and the freedom from school. Now that I had friends I figured I would be busy almost all summer. I could get my permit this summer, too.

I opened the first page to The Battle of Jericho and something caused me to look up. I glanced around, wanting no attention.

I shook it off and went back to reading, only to feel like I was being watched.

Eventually it got so bad that I stood up, dusted myself off, and started walking for a bench on the other side of the park. For a while, it was nice. But then I felt like I was being watched again.

I barely caught a glimpse of a familiar orange head as my head whipped up.

Slade was following me.

My heart took off in my chest. I stood up as fast as I could and made for the lake.

Out of breath, I collapsed in a heap beneath a tree. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the tree. I rested there for a moment.

"Hello, Raven."

My eyes shot open. A choked noise came from my throat.

Slade was grinning before me. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Birthday Girl…"

I suppressed a scream. "What do you want?"

"Your cooperation."

My mind took off my sixteen different directions. What did he mean?

While the scariest thought involved rape and murder, I shook them out of my head before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, one day you could be the downfall of the world as we know it. You could bring this stupid country to its knees. You could rule it, Raven! You could change it!"

This is some whacked-out conspiracy theory! My mind screamed.

"This country is falling apart. The immigrants are wrecking the work force! America needs to be owned and operated by Americans! Only we know best!"

My eyes widened. I knew that Slade was a fucked up creature, but I didn't know it was to this extent.

"We need that oil from the Middle East! So we need to beat down those insurgents and get it for ourselves!"

My mouth fell open. _What_?

"And what do I have to do with all of this?" I asked.

Slade grinned sinisterly. "Everything." He whispered. "You're everything. Without you, this plan could not come through, we would fail."

Chills raced down my spine.

"It's your destiny, Raven. You'll major in business in college. You'll take over your father's business and bring it great extents. Soon, you'll buy out other companies, creating a monopoly in real estate. But people will love you! You'll be adored, exulted, you'll be _loved_! You'll run for President, an unknown, but you'll take this country by storm! You'll do so much good in your first term. But in your second term… that's when you turn on them."

"You're making me some sort of Antichrist!" I cried, trying to edge away from him.

He gripped my arm with a grip like iron. "You're not the Antichrist. You're just going to take over the world."

"No." I hissed, "I don't want this!"

"You someday will, Raven, you someday will!"

"I'll never want this!" I struggled against him, "I'll never turn into _you_."

"Raven, Raven, Raven," Slade chuckled, his grin tightening, "When all your friends are gone what are you going to do?"

"You sick bastard!" I all but shrieked, "Are you seriously going to kill my friends?"

"No, no, no…" Slade said, "They'll just be your first victims."

"**_NO_**!" The scream burst forth from me, and black energy shot out from my hands.

I was brimming with an intensity that I was unfamiliar with. I concentrated on Slade's hands gripping my arm, and soon I heard bone snap.

He released with a howl. That was my cue to run for my life.

* * *

I ran blindly, only wanting to get out of his line of sight. People stopped and stared, but I kept going.

I didn't notice the uneven concrete path that I had started on. My sneakers caught the edge of a block and I went sprawling.

I hit the concrete hard with a hiss of pain. I had thrown my hands out to break my fall, but the fall broke me.

The fall jarred the bones in my arms. My right hand was red from the impact, but my left hand was scratched and bleeding, with bits of rock sticking to it. My knee was bleeding profusely, probably going to stain my white socks. My elbow smarted, but I couldn't get a good look at it.

I took my less injured hand and gingerly touched it. I winced as a sharp pain shot up my arm. My hand came away bloody.

"Shit," A hissed curse came out from between my teeth.

I slowly stood up, wincing with the effort. I hobbled my way towards my bike, mentally asking myself how I was going to ride it without falling over.

Today was really against me, I decided. A familiar figure was approaching, and I was barely ten feet from where I fell.

It took me a split second to recognize that figure as Gar.

My heart took off again, this time for two different reasons. One, I was a bloody mess. Two, he was here in the park.

Maybe he won't recognize me.

Fat chance. It's not every day you see an emo girl with purple highlights.

"Raven?"

Damn it.

"_Raven_? Oh my God, what happened to you?" He rushed over, putting my arm around his shoulders so he could help me walk.

I didn't answer.

"Who did this to you, Rae?" He turned to face me, "Tell me who did this to you!"

I didn't answer still, my cheeks burning.

"Raven, tell me, damn it, tell me!"

"Fine!" I burst, "I'll tell you! I fell, Gar, I fell."

Gar looked suspicious. "Are you sure your father didn't do this to you?"

"Gar, he's my _father_!"

"Raven, you can't hide this from me anymore!" He let go of me, as we were outside the park. "Stop lying to me now."

I turned my head away. "Gar, I really did fall. I know I've used that excuse before, but this time I'm not_ lying, _I've been running from his deranged coworker who wants me to become some sort of Antichrist and take over the world because they believe I can."

Gar's face was somewhere between furious, confused, and annoyed. "God, Raven, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you!" I yelled, "I just don't…"

"You don't what, Rae? You don't trust me. Otherwise you would've told us about this when Amanda painted your house!"

Anger shot through me. "I wasn't ready to tell you then! But now I am, so you better shut up!"

Gar quieted.

"Alright," I drew a shaky breath, "This all began when I was about four. That's when my mother died. Honestly, I think my father killed her, even though she did leave a note. He drove her to that point."

I shut my eyes, turning my head away from Gar. "Yeah, that's right, Mom committed suicide. She didn't want to leave me, but she decided to give me a chance. So you know what, Ma? Thanks one whole bunch!"

"Rae?"

"No, shut up, I'm not done yet. He didn't start hurting me- physically hurting me- until I was ten. I was ten years old. I was just this poor little fifth grader with bruises on her arm that were from 'falling down all the time'. I don't know how people bought it."

"I wouldn't have bought it," Gar said quietly.

"Yeah, but you weren't there," I snapped. "No one was there for me, okay? And then, this year, this amazing thing happened: I made my first friends. I met you guys, and you changed me. I'm not as bitter and as alone as I used to be." I sighed. "I've got you guys now."

"But things are more spectacularly fucked up than you can imagine," I continued.

"My dad's coworker is a nutcase and I'm creeped out by him. Perhaps it's mostly because he comes off as a pervert, but he freaks the hell out of me. And… I'm…"

I stopped talking.

"You're what, Rae? You're what?"

"But I'm still more alone that you know…"

"Then what don't I know?" Gar shot back, gripping my arm.

I yelped in pain. He let go of me as if I was on fire.

"Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Now, Rae, tell me what's happening…"

"I don't even know what's happening." I rubbed my temples, "All I know is that they want me to become a business woman, become the President, and then take over the world with my 'powers'."

"What exactly do they mean by 'powers'?"

"Everything, Mr. Logan."

The blood froze in my veins. Slade was back.

Confusion flitted across Gar's face.

"She's not lying to you, Mr. Logan, at least not about our plans for her. " Slade crossed his arms and grinned.

Gar glanced back and forth between me and Slade. "What's going on here?"

I grabbed Gar's wrist and bolted out of there, dragging him along.

"Rae!" Gar cried, running alongside me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're running away from him!" I panted, "He's a crazy lunatic sick bastard and I think he wants to kill me."

Or you, I added mentally.

"Why?" Gar stumbled a bit, "Why would anyone want to kill you?"

We were almost at my house. "Because I'm different, that's why."

"Oh, come on Raven, you're not that different." Gar chanced a smile.

I laughed, a little bit hysterically, "Oh, yes, I'm much more different than you could ever imagine."

"You're not some kind of alien, are you?"

"No, I'm not an alien, I promise." I dug my spare key out of my pocket. "But I have to warn you… don't believe anything you're about to see or hear."

* * *

"Gar, don't you come near me with that cotton swap," I scrunched into a little ball, trying to get away from the hydrogen-peroxide soaked cotton ball.

"Raven," Gar sighed, "It's the best thing for cuts and scrapes. At least that's what Angelo says."

Quick as lightening, he got a solid grip on my calf. "Just stay still," He said softly, "This might sting."

The blush was blooming on my cheeks, but all was forgotten as soon as it started to sting.

Once Gar had me bandaged up, I limped into my bedroom as he followed.

"Do you mind?" I hissed, grabbing clean clothes for the party.

"You just might want to dress up a little bit." Gar advised.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

I grabbed nicer clothes- black gauchos, a dark purple scoop neck, and some silver jewelry.

"Nice," Gar whistled.

"Shut up." I flung a pillow at him. "Do you mind turning around so I could change?"

"Alright," Gar said.

"And shut your eyes."

"Okay."

"And don't turn around."

"Just change, Rae!"

I changed quickly, searching for shoes to wear, finally settling with a pair of 'strappy' silver sandal slides.

"So…" I started, once the last earring was in, "What do you think?"

Gar turned around.

"It's… it's…"

It's what?

It's hideous?

It's bad?

"It's nice." Gar flushed. "I like the shoes." He flushed a deeper color.

My cheeks lit with a blush.

Our eyes met and held.

"Now isn't that sweet?" Slade's voice came from the doorway.

I screamed, so frightened that black power shot up from me and dressers spat out their contents.

When everything stopped flying, I opened my eyes to see an amazed Gar.

"What _are_ you?" Gar said, motioning toward the motionless Slade.

I looked out the window. A bird was suspended in its flight.

"I've never done this before," I breathed, "Stop time, I mean. I've never done it."

Gar sent me a confused look.

"I think I'm what you can an empath. I'm… telekinetic. I can control things." I sent my clothes back into their drawers, which were still on the floor.

"And I can make them do things." The drawers glowed black as they slid back into place.

Gar's mouth was open in astonishment. "Is that all you can do?"

"I can also apparently stop time." I gave him a shaky smile. "C'mon, let's get out of here before this wears off.

* * *

We made it out the door, to say the least. Gar whipped out his cell phone and told Rich that we were leaving, and probably would be there in about five minutes, so he better order the pizza now.

We were soon at Rich's front door, and he grinned. "Happy birthday, Raven." He hugged me quickly.

A blush lit on my cheeks again. He grinned lopsidedly as the door opened.

"We're here!" He called.

No one answered back.

"Huh. That's strange," Gar spoke to himself, "No one's here."

"Why?" I asked, a little confused.

"Aha! They're all downstairs!"

He opened the door to the basement, and we began descending the stairs.

"Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing!" I asked, bumping into the wall.

"I dunno. Maybe they're in the back room."

"I hope they are. I can't see a single _thing_."

We were on the landing now. Gar gripped my shoulders and whistled.

The lights flicked on.

Many, many, many people stared back at me with eager looks on their faces.

"SURPRIIIISE!" They shouted.

I shrieked.

And Gar laughed.

* * *

How's that for –checks watch- two and a half hours of writing? I know it's short, and I'll make up for it in the next chapter…

But maybe you're just happy to see this after a five-month hiatus…

I made this chapter up as I went. I had not been planning that Slade-and-Raven part for months. That came naturally. Damn it, now I've set myself up for the sequel...

_ I know you just might be pissed at me, but review please!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Different

Chapter Fourteen: Get Your Girl Part I 

**Notes:** Everyone will love Gar some more in this chapter. Also, I know I promised the DCC more appearances, but since none of you got back to me, you lose. And in addition, I am so incredibly sorry this took too long. 

_Many, many, many people stared back at me with eager looks on their faces._

"_SURPRIIIISE!" They shouted._

_I shrieked. _

_And Gar laughed._

* * *

"Are you surprised?" Gar laughed, holding on to me, as if I was going to slide to the floor in shock.

"Nooo," I answered him sarcastically, "I'm not surprised one bit!"

"C'mon, Rae, get in the mood, it's a party!" He nudged me slightly before wrapping a commanding arm around my waist, "Now we're going to go greet people."

"Joy," I grumbled, but I had to admit that I did not mind being held onto by Gar. 

As I glanced around I noticed a few familiar faces from Jo's dance she had held last month. Drake waved at me from across the room as he talked excitedly with someone from my Algebra class. 

Gar steered me to where Vic and Rich were standing. 

"Tonight's the night," Vic announced. 

"The night for what?" I asked, confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Vic asked, scandalized, "Tonight's the night that we help Rich get his girl!"

"Oh, that's right. Are things going according to plan?" I asked.

"You bet they are," Gar said, "I just saw Kori two seconds ago. She looks nervous. You should go talk to her, Rich." 

Rich looked like he wanted to throw up. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to," My eyes glittered dangerously. "We did not go through all of this hell last Sunday for it all to amount to this. You, Mr. Richard Grayson, are going to get your girl."

Rich looked absolutely terrified. "I'm a little afraid to."

"What is there to be afraid of?" I seriously began to consider hitting him with something, "She _digs_ you. I know this- I know how Kori functions. Just get over your fear and ask her, damn it! _Do as I say_!"

"Yes ma'am." Rich answered, now scared of me.

"_Daaaamn_," Vic remarked, staring at me with newfound respect. He turned to Gar, "You have yourself one helluva girl, Logan."

Gar colored red while I screeched, "What's _that_ supposed to mean, Stone?" 

Vic winked at me. "You'll see."

"VIC! Get back here-" I started to stride after Vic, but didn't get very far once Gar caught my arm.

"C'mon, Rae, let's dance."

I looked back at him, "But I-"

Gar's grip on my arm traveled down to my hand. "Rae, you've put up with enough today. Just let me help you enjoy yourself. You are never going back to your house, do you hear me? I won't let you go back."

A warm feeling washed through me. Gar would do all that for me? 

I opened my mouth. "Gar, I-"

"Hello everyone!" Jo's voice came from the loudspeakers. 

I dropped my gaze quickly.

"Thanks for everyone for coming. I hope you're well acquainted with the rules by now, so obey them or Vic will throw you out. Now, as you all know, Raven Roth turns sixteen tonight! Anyway, we begin this night of music now…"

Familiar strains of an Avril Lavigne song floated through the speakers. I looked at Gar questioningly.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm not leaving your side tonight. I feel like I've got to stay with you or you'll disappear."

He led me out into the dance floor as the chorus started. 

_If I could say what I wanna say…_

Oh, tell me about it, Avril. If I could tell him how I felt, I would. 

He caught my gaze, "You know, just because you opened up about your messed up life doesn't mean you can't smile. You're allowed to be happy."

A smile spread across my lips before I could control it. "I just haven't been happy in so long, you know."

He motioned for me to move closer. "You know, Rae, that's not a good excuse. Now, it's become my personal mission for me to make you enjoy yourself tonight. I promise you that you will smile so hard tonight that your face will ache in the morning."

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

I grinned despite myself.

"Friend Raven!" Kori rushed up beside me.

"Kori? Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned by her depressed demeanor. 

"Well, Raven, I cannot find Rich anywhere!" Kori lamented, "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"That lying, scheming-"

"Gar, be quiet. Kori, I'm sure he's around somewhere. Check the food tables."

Kori nodded. "Would you accompany me, friends Raven and Gar?"

"Sure, we'd be glad to, Kori."

Kori lead the way into the food room. 

"Is this supposed to be part of the plan?" I whispered.

"Maybe Rich is improvising," He whispered back, "We can never really tell with this kid."

"I know," I said back, nodding. 

* * *

Rich was inside the food room. Once he met Kori's eyes he did try to run, but Gar and I stopped him.

"We've been looking all over for you, dude!" Gar announced, "Come dance with us. The party's really picking up."

Kori nodded in agreement. "It has been most lonely without you, Rich."

Something inside Rich seemed to soften at Kori's comment. "I'll come, Kori."

Kori beamed.

Gar and I sent eyebrow messages to Rich, who scowled in reply. 

_I'll do it when the time is right, _he mouthed. 

We nodded, exchanging glances.

"I think it's time to bring in the big guns." Gar stated, motioning for me to walk back with him.

We were hit full in the face with the opening chords for a Trapt song. Gar grinned and then decided it would be a good time to drag me into the dance floor. "Let's dance, Raven!" 

I shrugged. "Why not? I mean, it can't hurt, can it?"

His hand shot out to grasp my waist. "No, it can't."

He started to draw me in closer, looking at me intently.

I'm sure I was turning an interesting shade of red by then. Gar's gaze was making me breathless, and I was pretty sure that he wanted to kiss me.

Wait, I'm flattering myself. Gar? Kiss me? _Ha_.

As I opened my mouth to make some completely ridiculous comment to deter him from making an action he'd surely later regret, Vic decided to come and interrupt our little "moment".

"Gar! Raven! Stop playing your stupid flirty games and come quick! We have a situation!"

"What kind of situation?" I asked, too concerned to get Vic back for the "flirty games" comment.

"Nothing's happening!"

"What?" Gar looked totally confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"Nothing's happening with our little couple! They're just standing there! They're too shy to even ask the other to dance, let alone ask the other out! We've got a real situation."

"It's time to call in the big guns," I said with my most serious voice.

"What's that?" Both boys turned to look at me.

"It's song request time."

* * *

"Jo!" I called, waving to get her attention, "We need your help."

"I am pleased to make myself useful. What do you need?"

"We need your most romantic song you've got, stat." Vic began, "And make sure you dedicate it like so: To two people who are utterly clueless how they feel about each other."

Jo looked questioningly at Vic. "Is this towards one couple or two?"

Vic shot a quick glance at me and Gar. "Two couples."

"What?" I asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Excuse me?" Gar evidently felt the same way.

"My point exactly," Vic muttered under his breath.

"Romantic song coming your way. I know just the thing…" Jo trailed off as she rummaged through CD cases. 

"Aha, I found it!" Jo rushed to get it into the CD changer. "Go have fun so you don't look suspicious."

"Thanks, Jo. Now give us a song to have us convince Rich and Kori to dance."

Jo nodded. "I can do that. Happy Birthday Rae."

"Thanks," I replied, a little taken aback. 

We practically ran over to where Rich and Kori were. 

"Kori! I need to talk to you!" I said, shaking her arm.

"Friend Raven, are you harmed?" Kori asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"No, not at all. Gar, I know what you said earlier, but right now I need to talk to her alone."

Gar nodded, "I understand. I'll see you in a few."

As I lead Kori away, I could see Vic and Gar start in on Rich. 

"Kori, I…" I began to think of a good excuse to tear her away from Rich. I could not tell here how I felt about Gar. That's the last thing I needed- to be laughed at. I couldn't take it tonight. 

Kori was looking at me expectantly. "Yes, friend Raven?"

"I think I'm in love with Gar," I blurted.

Oops. Here it comes…

Kori screamed. "YOU _ARE_!" She practically launched herself on me, squeezing the life out of me with her death-hugs.

"Kori, can't breathe," I choked.

"Oh, apologies, Raven." Kori looked like she was going to spontaneously combust, "I am just so excited for you! You and Gar would make the _cutest_ couple!" 

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I shall reiterate, Raven. You and Gar would be absolutely adorable. I give my blessing."

Totally shocked, but not so much to forget the plan, I countered, "But what about you and Rich?"

The light seemed to go out of Kori. "Oh, friend Raven, I haven't the slightest clue what to do."

"Here's my clue. We'll keep this our little secret, but I think you should ask him to dance." Kori raised an eyebrow at me, and I elaborated, "If you ask Rich I'll ask Gar. We'll do it together. The two of us."

Kori's eyes seemed to well with grateful tears. "Oh, thank you many times, best friend Raven."

"Who knows, Kori? You just might get your guy." I shrugged nonchalantly at her. 

"And, same for you. You might get _yours_."

I colored slightly. "Yeah? Well…"

I heard the music stop. "C'mon Kori," I dragged her across the dance floor, "We've got to go back."

We placed Kori and Rich in front of each other just as Jo came over the microphone.

"This next song is dedicated to people who are totally clueless as to how they feel about each other. You are about to have a lesson in enlightenment."

Then, a very familiar song started. 

"Kori…"

"Rich…"

_Another day is goin' by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

"Just go dance," We screamed.

Vic lifted his eyebrows at me and Gar. "Same goes for you two losers. Go enjoy yourself."

"What about you?" I asked Vic.

Vic shrugged. "Next song I'll come dance with you guys. This is your moment; enjoy it."

* * *

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms_

Gar dipped me low and raised his eyebrows goofily at me. "Do you admire my dancin' skillz?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I continued to dance with him on and on, as Kori and Rich only tapped their feet to the beat and glanced at each other occasionally.

"It's kind of sad. She totally digs him, and he's totally clueless."

"That would make a good song, you know."

"You write songs?" I asked.

"I play guitar. I also write songs. This was gonna be a surprise-" Here was where Gar turned red "I was gonna sing_ Happy Birthday _to you."

I groaned, "Oh Gar, you shouldn't have."

But Gar only grinned wider, "Yeah, but I did. I can't go home without Missy going unplayed."

"You named your _guitar_?"

Gar shrugged, thoroughly embarrassed. "So shoot me. All musicians name their instruments. Just ask Jo. She plays sax and she's named her instrument, too."

"Jo plays sax?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's just that that instrument seems to fit her so well. Jazzy, loud, a little obnoxious, works well in all settings…"

"And if you blow really hard into the mouthpiece it sounds like a duck call."

I laughed. "There's that, too."

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

"I think it's time for plan C," Gar commented, looking at the lack of progress between Rich and Kori.

"You mean our last resort?"

"Yeah, I mean our last _last_ resort."

* * *

The song had ended, and we felt like we were running out of time.

"Vic, we're getting nowhere fast. Something has to be done, and it has to happen now."

_So she said what's the problem, baby?_

I looked up at him, clearly distressed. "I have this horrible feeling that if nothing happens tonight, nothing ever will."

Vic looked at me quite seriously and bent down to whisper in my ear while Gar wasn't looking. "I have the same feeling about you, too, you know."

I glanced up at him and sighed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Vic just looked at me, looked at Gar, looked back at me, then wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh, please." I attempted sarcasm. The heart hammering in my throat was making it kind of difficult to accomplish.

Gar chose that moment to nudge me. "Let's go, Raven. We've gotta make Richie keep his word."

I nodded seriously. "Otherwise there will be hell to pay."

* * *

_I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

We walked up to Rich and Kori, encircling them.

"What's this about, guys?" Rich looked a little panicked. 

"Yes, friends, I agree. What is the cause of this confrontation?" Kori furrowed her brow at us.

"It has to do with you two," Gar began, "And about how clueless you two are."

"About what?" Rich asked, a little defensively. 

"Oh, nothin'," Vic whistled nonchalantly as he made his way next to Rich, "But don't you have something to ask of our dear Kori?"

"Who, me?" Rich feigned innocence.

"And, poor Kori, you are too shy, too." I added, looking at her in the face. "There's no need for you to be so shy, Kori."

Kori looked up, equally as confused as Rich was, "What on earth are you talking about, friends?"

"Rich has a question to ask you, Kori." Vic sent a knowing look to Rich.

Rich opened his mouth.

"Uh, Kori, um, nice weather we're having…"

I rolled my eyes. It was just like last time we did this.

"So, anyway, about today, tonight's been fun, hasn't it? Heh…"

I sent an exasperated look to Vic. 

Vic crept up beside rich and grinned devilishly.

"So, Kori, I, um-" Vic nudged him in the ribs- "KORI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Vic and Gar hooted with laughter.

I struggled to keep a straight face.

Rich looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

But Kori's face lit up. She then launched herself on Rich, "Oh yes, friend Rich, I will! I will "date" you, as you Americans put it!"

A ridiculous grin spread across Rich's face as his arm snaked around her waist. "And I, Kori, will be happy to date you, too."

_So come on, come on, turn a little fas-_

The song ended abruptly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" A voice came floating from the other side of Rich's basement.

Kori gasped and Rich held her tighter.

Amanda was standing here, smirking at us. Behind her was Terra and Kitten with evil smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, "This is my party! You can't come- you weren't invited because you're not welcome!"

"It doesn't matter whether I'm welcome or not, bitch," All conversation had stopped and so had the music, "All that matters is that you're a boyfriend stealer."

"Boyfriend stealer?" I snorted, shoving Vic and Gar's restraining hands off me. I strode towards Amanda, getting in her face, "I wouldn't do that, seen as you egged my house!"

"And you stole my boyfriend!" Terra shrieked.

"I stole your boyfriend?" I screamed, "Are you fucking kidding me? If my memory serves me correctly, you were the one that tried to beat him up! I saved him from that fate! Well, not that you could cause any damage, you twig."

"TWIG?" Terra screeched, "I'm not anorexic! You're the one who slits her wrists!"

"I don't slit my wrists, you deluded bitch," I snarled, my hands curling into angry fists.

Amanda and Kitten circled around me. "Raven, we're not very happy with you. And if you don't come with us quietly, we have some football players who will be glad to knock you out in front of all these people and drag you away."

"What is this about?" I asked, close to screaming again.

"This is about you getting me into trouble! The whole school thinks I'm a psycho druggie!" Amanda screamed.

"Well, you are!" I screamed back. I could feel the energy crackling through me.

Gar must have seen it coming, because he bounded across the floor and wrapped me in a restraining bear hug before I could launch myself into those girls.

"Easy, Rae," Gar whispered in my ear.

"No, Gar, I will not take it easy!" I said, straining to get loose, "I have a score to settle here!"

"Now is not the time, Rae. We can settle this in court," He whispered in my ear.

He looked at the girls, and in he most commanding voice I've ever heard from him, he said, "You girls better leave right now, because I am seriously thinking about letting her go and attack you guys."

Amanda snarled, "Don't think this is over, bitch! You'll be dead before you know it!"

They stalked upstairs and slammed the door behind them.

Gar let me go and I ran as far as I could.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned. I do not own the songs included in chapters 14-15.

Be sure to check out part II! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Different

Chapter Fifteen: Get Your Girl Part II

**Notes:** Ha ha ha, did anyone see _that_ coming? In other news, this chapter was brought back to life by Cute Is What We Aim For. Must I need more reasons to love Shaant?

_Amanda snarled, "Don't think this is over, bitch! You'll be dead before you know it!"_

_They stalked upstairs and slammed the door behind them._

_Gar let me go and I ran as far as I could._

* * *

"Raven!" Gar called after me.

"Uh, back to the music!" Jo stammered.

_A long, long time ago, I can still remember_

"Raven!" I heard Gar cry as soon as I dashed into the walk-in closet door.

I found myself face to face with a mouthful of minx fur. I cursed myself for being so stupid as to run into a closet, since Gar could follow me in here anyway. 

"Raven!" Gar made an attempt to drag me out of the closet, but I planted my feet like a stubborn mule. 

"No, Gar! I'm not coming out of here yet!" I nearly shouted, closing the door behind him.

"Raven, we're in a closet." Gar said slowly to me, as if I was stupid.

"I know that," I snapped, angry and upset all at once. 

"Hey, Rae…"

"How many times…" I started to sigh, but then I just gave up and slumped against the door. 

"Raven, listen to me, we'll take care of it." Gar murmured, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Vic and Rich and Kori and I will get this all straightened out."

"But I don't want it straightened out," I felt my eyes start to well up and I wished I had opted for waterproof mascara, "I want it to _stop_."

Gar raised his eyebrows at me, motioning me to elaborate.

"They make my life a living hell. Terra- she- accusations about you and calling me up… Amanda and the eggs and my _house _and the rat in my locker and Kitten and her threats…" I blabbered uselessly, peering up at Gar. I started to wish he would put me out of my misery.

I sniffed back tears. "Why today? Why make this day any _worse_?" I looked up at Gar with questioning eyes. "Why me? Am I that different or something?"

Gar's eyes softened. "You are different in a good way. And that's what I lo-" He cut himself off, embarrassed. "Anyway, Jo caught the entire conversation on tape. They've got all kinds of accusations against them, don't you know? The cops will be able to do something about this."

"But will they stop? This is hurting me and especially Kori and all of you guys out there. Sometimes I wish-" I stopped myself.

"What, Rae?" Gar asked gently.

"Sometimes I wish I had never been born." A few tears spilled down my cheeks, and I dropped my head, looking anywhere but Gar's face.

Gar lifted my chin and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry, Raven. But… why do you feel that way?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know _why_." I could feel the sobs start to build in my chest and I took a shaky breath.

The next thing I knew Gar had wrapped me up in his arms. "We'll fix this," He murmured into my hair. "We'll fix all of it, not just this Terra-Amanda-Kitten thing. We'll get rid of Slade and your father… and… and…" Gar trailed off, embarrassed.

I hugged Gar back. "Thanks," I whispered.

Gar released me just enough so our faces were less than a foot away. Our gazes met and for the second time tonight, I was short of breath. Gar's arms tightened around my waist.

"You are…" Gar began, his breath tickling my face, "The most amazing person I've ever met."

I opened my mouth to say something, but we both saw the doorknob turn.

"We're still in the closet," I said. 

I gave Gar another hug as the door opened.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Kori asked, looking at _me_ with concern for once.

I nodded. "Gar took care of me."

Gar's arm found its way around my shoulders. "We're going to take care of this."

Vic nodded, his jaw still tightened. "No one should have to go through this. But since it's your birthday, I'm going to shut up about it."

My heart clanging in my chest, I said, "I have some things to tell you after this party, too…"

I could feel Gar's gaze burning holes in my head. 

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the closet everyone kept shooting me looks, but continued to dance to the end of _American Pie_. It took me about a half an hour, but I gave in and started to dance, a little self-consciously, to some old Green Day song.

Kori came up to me, her hand in Rich's. I glanced up at her.

"Raven, you are my best friend. We are going to do something about this." Kori's eyes were hardened over. "My sister has gone too far."

I lowered my gaze. "Thanks, Kori."

Kori suddenly hugged me. "But tonight, friend Raven, is your birthday. So happy birthday."

After a few more songs had passed, Jo decided that it would be time for Gar to get his guitar.

"We'll be back in a few minutes with live entertainment…" Jo said, rummaging around for something, "In the meantime, here's a familiar song for you guys…"

Soon the start of a Fall Out Boy song came through the speakers. A few people cheered and went right back to dancing.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh, I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

'_Cuz that's just who I am this week_

Gar motioned for me to follow him. I walked quickly to catch up with him, as he went into the back room.

I shut the door behind us, the sound of the chorus slightly muffled. 

I looked at Gar. "Yeah?"

"This," Gar said, "Is the second-most important thing in my life. Well, it used to be first-most, but now it's second-most." 

"What's first-most important now?" I asked, merely curious.

Gar only looked at me. "Um…" He said, now embarrassed, "Something… important… to me?" He ended on a question.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yeah, Gar said nervously, "Whatever."

Gar balanced his guitar on his lap and pulled out a tuner, tuning each string. 

I watched him with interest, thinking to myself how great it would be if I had a guitarist as a boyfriend- especially if he was Gar.

Gar caught me looking. "Penny for your thoughts."

I jerked up, my face flushing, "What?"

A smile spread across Gar's face as he strummed a few chords, "I said, a penny for your thoughts."

I smiled back at him. "Ah, it was… wow, I can't remember!" I giggled nervously, hoping he'd just take the hint and leave me alone. 

Gar shrugged. "Alright," 

Gar held the door open for me. "After you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Gar grinned, "Anytime." 

The Fall Out Boy song was ending just as we walked up to Jo's DJ table. 

"Hey, sis, I'm ready."

"Mmmhmmm." Jo said absentmindedly, gazing at some boy. "Yeah, okay."

She turned to us and motioned behind her. "Two microphones, a stool, just like you asked for."

"Thanks a million." Gar said.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Gar considered this for a moment. "Nah. I'll be fine by myself. Go see how Rich and Kori are doing."

I nodded. "See ya later."

"Not much later!" Gar called after me.

I went over to Rich and Kori, who were dancing with the stars in their eyes. 

"So how are things?"

"Fantastic," Rich said, never looking away from Kori's face, "Utterly fantastic."

"Yes," she agreed, "Fantastic." 

"Okay, then," I turned around and went to find Vic.

I finally found him hanging by the stairs. 

"Hey." I said, The Who blaring out of the speakers. 

Vic looked back at me. "Hey yourself."

"So, how are you?"

"You know, it's a dance. My feet are sore." Vic shrugged. "So how are you?"

"Fine, you know, that whole Amanda-Kitten-Terra thing aside." I shrugged. "But anyway, Gar's taking care of it."

Vic gave me a look I couldn't fathom. "He cares _a lot_ about you, you know?" Vic put a certain emphasis some words. 

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh," Vic's voice suddenly got very sarcastic. "He opens doors for you. He tries real hard to make you laugh. He does what you say. He dances with you. He plays his guitar for you. He lets you cry on his shoulder," Vic turned to face me, "Yeah, he cares about you a lot."

My gaze flickered from Vic's face to the back of Gar's head, across the basement.

"I know you're in love with him."

I choked. "What? I so am not! What gives you that idea?"

Vic just gave me a completely withering look. "A, your denial. B, the way you look at him. C, the way you let him get away with calling you Rae. Do you need any more reasons?"

"No," I said grudgingly. "Fine, you got me. But what good is that going to do? He doesn't feel the same way about me."

My voice caught on the last sentence. 

Vic just looked at me again and sighed exasperatedly. "Listen Rae, why don't you take a chance?"

"No." I answered vehemently. 

Vic looked irritated. "Why not?" He demanded.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "Well, I value his friendship very much. And since he doesn't feel the same way about me, he's going to get all freaked out and stop talking to me, which I'm not going to be able to deal with since I'm in love with him, as you say, and it will kill me inside and I'll still be in love with him." I took a huge breath. "That's why."

Vic shook his head. "You are ridiculous, girl."

An offended snort came out of my mouth.

"But that's what we all love about you, Raven." Vic smiled. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Jo stopped the music. "Hello?"

There were a few groans and a few requests to put the music back on. Jo scowled. 

"Shut up and listen up. We've got Gar here, with his guitar, and he's gonna sing a few songs."

Gar just waved from the bar stool. 

Jo dragged the mic stand over to Gar. Gar leaned into it. "This one is pretty self-explanatory…"

"_Happy Birthday…"_

I groaned. But everyone else joined in. 

"_Happy Birthday to Raaaaaaaaaven, happy birthday to you."_

I covered my face. "Did you really _have_ to?" 

Gar grinned. "Yes, I had to… now, for one of my favorite songs…"

Gar launched into a progression of chords that sounded a little southern. Gar sang a Johnny Cash song, called Ring of Fire. While he lacked the southern twang, he actually sang quite nice…

That, and his eyes never left mine.

Cheers broke out as he finished the song. Gar grinned and leaned into the microphone again. "Do you want one more song?" 

"Yes!" I shouted, and my reply was echoed among the other people. 

Gar grinned. "Awesome."

And then he started to play.

Jo's eyes grew wide. "I know this song!" She whispered and turned to me, "He started working on it the first day you came to our house!"

I turned red and decided to look at Gar as he opened his mouth to sing.

"_The first time I heard it_

_I thought I was dreaming_

_An unvoiced call for help_

_Hiding from the April rain_

_I found the girl who needed saving_

_And as those eyes held me captive_

_I knew my life was going to change…"_

Gar's eyes found mine and he grinned. I felt suddenly breathless and waved back. 

"_You are my fallen little bird_

_My beautiful dark angel_

_And you sing your broken song_

_The haunting raven call_

_I see your pain-filled eyes_

_Why do you refuse to see I care?"_

A murmur went thorough the crowd and I found myself unable to turn away from this melody.

"_Walking through the hallways_

_And taking the wrong routes_

_Only to find_

_That you are standing there_

_Looking so sad_

_Who are you mourning?_

_Why won't you open up to me?_

_And pour out your regret…"_

Gar returned to the chorus.

"_You are my fallen little bird_

_My beautiful dark angel_

_And you sing your broken song_

_The haunting raven call_

_I see your pain-filled eyes_

_Why do you refuse to see I care?_

_Because I'd do so much for you..."_

I became aware that Vic was staring at me. I tried to ignore him as Gar went into the last verse.

"_Let someone else be strong for once_

_I'll let you know I care_

_In the shadow of your eyes_

_I shall sing this anthem_

_The anthem of my raven's call…"_

"_You are my fallen little bird_

_My beautiful dark angel_

_And you sing your broken song_

_The haunting raven call_

_I see you pain-filled eyes_

_Why do you refuse to see I care?"_

Gar looked up at me and smiled, finishing, 

_"Just thought I'd let you know I love you..."_

The crowd broke into cheers and whoops. Gar grinned sheepishly as he handed the microphone back to Jo.

"Yes that's Gar, with his song. He won't admit it but he's looking for a band… anyone interested?"

There were more cheers and a couple of 'hell yeses'. Jo grinned, "Alright, back to the music now."

_I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain_

I ran up to Gar. "You're great."

"Really?" Gar sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks."

I smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

"Well," Gar shifted from foot to foot, "I'm gonna go put this away. See ya in a few."

"Yeah, see ya." I then turned around to face Vic. "_What?_" I demanded.

"You. Are. So. Busted." He enunciated slowly, "And you two make me sick. Get over yourselves, please. I'm going into a diabetic coma between you two and our recent lovebirds over here."

"Agreed, Vic," Kori added in, "You must tell Gar. Tonight." 

"But…" I squeaked, "He doesn't… feel… the same… way?" I finished lamely, knowing that no one would buy the excuse.

"You are so dense," Vic said, disgusted. "That song was about _you_."

_You say I've been keeping you crazy, and it's keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay_

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response, "What do you mean?"

Rich rolled his eyes at me. "_The raven's call_," he quoted. "Do we have to be more obvious than that?"

I laughed nervously as Gar came strolling back to us. 

"I'm, um, gonna get a drink…" I trailed off, spinning out of Gar's reach.

* * *

Once safely away I breathed a sigh of relief, my heart still pounding.

So, okay, the song was about me. A thrill went through me. Cool, I'd always wanted a song written about me… 

I shook my head as if I wanted to clear my head of these thoughts. Without looking, I grabbed a cup off the table and threw it back like a shot. 

The water helped me think a little clearer. I looked over to where I had abandoned my friends and saw they were grilling Gar, who was turning one shade of red after another. 

Even in the dark I could see Vic rolling his eyes. Kori was gesturing with her free hand, her other entwined with Rich's. Rich was shaking his head.

Something dawned on me. I loved my friends. 

They were always there for me. They had befriended my hard, sarcastic, shy, lonely self, and now they had turned me into a confident, functioning, sane, but still sarcastic, teenager. 

And we had done so much for each other. We took the awkwardness out of Kori and turned in into something endearing. We took Vic's loving abuse and gave it as good as we got. We befriended Rich's lonely rich boy exterior and discovered an amazing person underneath.

Another shudder passed through me. I had been so ready to end it all, to just end my life. Escape everything, forget this life. But now I was so glad I hadn't. I had my friends, friends I was sure I'd keep for life. We would stick by each other through thick and thin. 

That thought in my mind, I marched back to them.

* * *

I walked over and gave everyone a hug. "I love you guys," I said without thinking.

"Aww, how sweet. We love you too, you emo-gothic-purple-haired-sarcastic-but-entirely-loveable girl," Vic finished with a flourish. "But, what brought this on?"

I shrugged. "It just came to me as I was getting a drink. You guys are the _best _friends I've ever had." 

Gar threw an arm around my shoulder. "We feel the same way, Raven." He kissed my cheek quickly.

I broke out immediately in a blush. Vic smirked. 

"Okay, mister, you've reach _your _smirk quota for the night." Kori admonished, "Come on, Rich, let's go dance."

I turned to Gar. "Yeah, thanks. I really liked the song."

He smiled back. "Glad you did."

We continued to smile at each other until Vic cried, "I can't _take _it! You two make me _sick_!" 

He stalked off. 

"What's his problem?" I asked. 

"Who knows?" Gar answered. "Come on now, it's present time."

I blushed for the thousandth time tonight. "Aww, come on, you didn't have to…"

"Yeah, well we wanted to." Gar answered nonchalantly. He pulled out a chair in front of me. "Sit," He commanded.

I obeyed.

Five presents appeared before me. 

Jo got everyone's attention with microphone feedback. "Present time!" she called out. She picked up a different CD and popped it in.

The Offspring floated through the speakers.

_Give it to me baby… _

I picked up the longest one first. 

_To Raven, love all of your friends (and Jo). _It said. 

"Thanks," I called out, and unwrapped it carefully. An Evanescence poster came out of the wrapping.

"Thanks again," I called out, pleased. I had wanted this one for months.

"You're welcome," Jo smiled. 

I picked up Vic's next. Vic had gotten me a book, _The She_, and a B&N giftcard. 

"You definitely know me," I answered as I flipped the book over to read the back cover. 

I set that aside and picked up Rich's, who had given me earrings from Hot Topic and a giftcard to boot.

"Thanks."

"Kori helped," Rich laughed sheepishly.

Kori got me a Paramore CD and a t-shirt. "Have I mentioned lately I love you guys?" I called out. 

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," Vic answered back.

I opened Gar's last. 

Inside it was a box with a receipt. I looked at him questioningly.

"Read it." He urged.

I nodded… "_Payment payable to… blah blah blah… August 3, Family Values Tour featuring Korn and EVANESCENCE_!" I finished, shouting.

"You didn't!" I cried, turning to face him.

"I did," Gar just smiled.

I flung myself out of the chair and threw myself on him. "I… love… you. Seriously. You are the most perfect friend!"

Gar laughed, "Don't let Kori hear you say that. She'll get jealous."

I laughed back.

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, my dirty little secret_

_Who has to know..._

I danced around to the last song. My birthday, while it had started out horribly, was ending on a high note.

Gar twirled me around. "Be sure to tell Jo thanks," I said.

"Of course," He nodded, and pulled me into himself. 

The breath whooshed out of me as I found myself staring into his impossibly green eyes. 

"Raven," he started, his breath short too, "I want to tell you but I can't-"

Someone bumped into me from the side and I was torn from Gar's grip. 

Gar rolled his eyes, frustrated, and with a little bit of violence that surprised me, he pulled me right back into himself. Then he sighed exasperatedly…

… and kissed me.

* * *

�

Cliff hanger! -dives out of the way of rabid fans-

�


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Different

Chapter Sixteen: Perfectly Content

**Notes: **As soon as I posted I got this evil, evil, oh-so-completely-evil idea. Read on, I dare you. Oh, and a side note, I don't own Young Frankenstein (but it's an excellent movie, watch it).

_Gar rolled his eyes, frustrated, and with a little bit of violence that surprised me, he pulled me right back into himself. Then he sighed exasperatedly…_

… _and kissed me._

* * *

For the second time tonight, Gar had kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday, Raven."

I nodded dumbly, my heart still pounding. "Yeah, happy birthday…"

Damn. It was the third or fourth time tonight- if not today- I was almost certain he was going to kiss me. But once again I was wrong. Gar could not possibly feel that way about me. He was just my best friend, and I was unfortunate enough to fall for him.

Life is typical.

Guests were starting to leave, wishing me a happy birthday. I checked the clock, and seeing it was at least nine thirty I said to Gar, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

Gar shrugged back, "Who knows. Maybe watch a movie. Rich has tons, from old monster movies to Monty Python to Mel Brooks…"

"Sounds good," I agreed. "What do you want to watch?"

"It's your choice. It's _your _birthday." Gar reminded me.

"What do you say, Raven?" Vic said, strolling up to us, an antagonistic tone in his voice, "Because _I _say we should watch a romance. What about it, huh, Gar?"

A panicked look crossed Gar's face. "What do you mean, romance?"

"I mean a good ol' romance. You know, the kind with the clueless lovers and the things that keep them apart, much to the annoyance of the audience." He looked pointedly at me.

"Vic, are you sure you aren't a girl?" I asked him, just wanting him to shut up.

Vic rolled his eyes, "Quite sure, last time I checked. Now, Raven, can I talk to Gar for a second?"

I looked at Gar. "I don't mind," I gestured for Gar to follow Vic.

As Gar walked away Kori came running up to me.

"Raven! How are things going?" She asked, her eyes following as the rest of the guests had left.

I slumped. "Not so good, Kori. I mean, I thought they were, but now I'm not so sure."

Kori titled her head at me. "Explain, please."

I sighed. How was I to start?

"I was so sure he was going to…" My voice lowered, "Kiss me."

Kori gasped. "And did he?"

"No," I admitted glumly, "It's frustrating! I mean, I like him- I like him a lot, but I'm way too shy to tell him."

Kori nodded. "I can understand, Raven. I felt the same way as you, but now I know that it was worth it. I know how much courage it must have taken Rich to tell me."

I almost started laughing. Courage? Sorry Kori, that was all Vic…

Instead of laughing I nodded, "Yeah, poor Rich."

"Poor _you_," Kori amended, "You two are hopeless."

I sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know… but what can I do about it?"

Kori brightened. "If you're too shy, why don't you show him?"

My curiosity ignited, I repeated, "Show him how?"

"He wrote that song about you, didn't he?" Kori smiled, "So show him someway."

Some sort of fear froze my veins. Was she asking me to kiss him? "I couldn't. I'm discreet."

Kori laughed quickly, "The song was less than discreet, I know. And you, best friend Raven, are… how does Rich say? Dense?"

I scowled but had to agree. "Vic says I am."

* * *

A few minutes later we were relaxing in the TV corner.

Kori and Rich took the loveseat, appropriately. They sat, hands entwined. Vic took an lazy-boy armchair and was testing the spring on the foot rest with various objects, deciding which one was the best catapult.

This left Gar and I with the couch. In the back of my mind I wondered if they had planned this.

Gar and I sat with a narrow space in between us. As _Young Frankenstein _started, I moved a little closer to him. A few minutes later, he moved closer to me. Eventually, I wound up next to him, our legs touching.

It was very hard to breathe. I could smell him. My god, he smelled good. I could smell that smell for the rest of my life… I inhaled discreetly.

Vic caught me inhaling and gave me the biggest eye roll I've ever seen. He shook his head at me and watched Dr. Frankenstein III freak out on his students.

Gar yawned, stretching his arms above him. Then his arm settled down around my shoulders.

My pulse increased. Scowling inwardly, I willed my heart to behave.

No such luck, for now I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he unconsciously pushed me in closer with his warm arm around my shoulders.

My heart accelerated.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Get a grip, on yourself, Raven, I admonished myself silently.

His leg nudged mine. That was an accident, but it was also the last straw.

I stood up suddenly without warning, nearly tripping over Gar's long legs. "I'm gonna get a drink."

I walked away, trying not to fall over and regain a steady heartbeat. I could still heart it beating in my ears.

I was twenty feet from the drink table we had still yet to clean up when I heard Gar say, "Me too."

I could hear some snickers from the rest of them. I decided I wouldn't look at Gar as I tried to pour myself a glass of water. But it was no use. My hands were shaking.

"Hey," I said, annoyed that my voice was breathless.

"Hey," Gar said back, bumping his shoulder against mine.

I dropped the empty cup, my hands no longer able to hold on.

"Here." Gar handed it to me. I looked up at him, unable to speak.

We looked at each other, our gazes holding for what seemed like an eternity. I barely dared to breathe as our faces drifted closer.

Gar sighed and rubbed a hand across his face tiredly. "If I'm going to wreck this friendship, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I looked at him, bewildered. "What do you mean by that?"

Gar rolled his eyes. "Oh, the hell with it," and yanked me into his chest.

Then Gar's lips were on mine. It was very, very hard to concentrate, much less breathe.

I tore away suddenly. "Gar-"

"Shh," Gar whispered, stroking my face. "I have wanted to kiss you for so, so long… you have no idea. Since the day I first saw you, out of breath, black sweatshirt, ratty Converse and all… I knew that you would change my life. And then I fell for you, so hard…"

Gar stopped talking since his lips were otherwise engaged.

Again I broke away from him, my heart hammering loudly. "What if someone sees?"

"So?" Gar said, "Let them see. They've had us pegged to get together for months, I just didn't believe it."

"Neither did I," I whispered.

Gar's lips descended on mine, his hands drawing me closer to him. One hand lifted behind my head, holding my face to his.

With a gasp I moved back slightly, "Seriously, Gar, what if-"

"Raven," Gar said, laughing exasperatedly, "Will you shut up and let me kiss you?"

When I kept staring at him he elaborated. "Will you let me kiss you like I've wanted to for months?"

I nodded, and Gar led me away discreetly to a corner.

"Now," Gar said, pulling me towards him, "I am going to kiss you."

Then he kissed me, his lips moving against mine slowly, like he had all the time in the world to kiss me. I was sure he could feel the start of my heart; how it beat erratically and would occasionally stop. He just kept on kissing me for what felt like an eternity.

Then my need for oxygen somehow managed to overpower my need for his kiss.

"Um…" I wracked my brain, searching for some kind of conversational topic, "Where did you learn to kiss like _that_?"

Gar laughed and I wanted to die of embarrassment. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Here, there… but it doesn't matter. I just want you, okay Raven?"

I nodded, pulling his face down to mine again.

* * *

After we broke apart again, our breathing ragged, he straightened and asked, "So, Rae, what are you doing tomorrow?"

My heartbeat quickened. Was he asking me out?

"Yeah, I _am _asking you out." Gar said, laughing again.

Crap. I had spoken aloud. I looked around for a hole to crawl into, so I could die of embarrassment in peace. "Um, nothing. Why?"

"Well, me and Vic were wondering if all of us, including the lovebirds, would want to go to the boardwalk tomorrow, since summer is so close and all."

"Yeah, of course," I agreed, my voice still breathless.

"Mmm. Good." Without missing a beat Gar leaned down to kiss me quickly, "See you in a few."

He walked away. I stared after him and suddenly realized my knees were shaking. I sat down in a hurry, resting my head against the wall.

Okay.

So Gar liked me. That was obvious. He liked me, possibly more than he was letting on, since Vic had been hinting at Gar's feelings all night. And his kissing me had pretty much given his feelings away… and his _kiss…_

I broke out in shivers again and scowled at myself. Since when could Gar turn me into such a boneheaded mess?

Well, ever since I found out he could kiss like _that_.

I looked up to see Kori standing over me. "Raven, are you alright?"

I nodded, dazed. "Yeah. But I can't stand up."

"Why not?" She offered a hand, a concerned look in her eyes. "Did Gar say something?"

I smiled idiotically.

Kori smirked as she helped me up. "Oh, so he did say something to you after all. Congratulations."

My grin widened, "He didn't say anything. He didn't _have _to. His mouth did all the talking."

"Oh," Kori said. Then it dawned on her, "_Oh_. How was it?"

Feeling free and giddy, I flung my arm around her shoulder. "Excellent."

"So are you two together now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I _think _so. You just don't go around kissing friends and-"

"HA!" Vic jumped out of nowhere, pointing at me in victory, "You, my girl, are so busted. The secret's out. _GAR LIKES RAAAVEN, RAVEN LIKES GAAAR_!"

"You," I said slowly, "Are so dead." I jumped at him.

"Rave- what the- OW!" Vic yelped as I leaped at him and proceeded to punch every inch of him I could reach.

Rich pulled me off Vic and handed me to Gar. "Down girl."

"Yeah," Gar agreed, pulling me to him, "After all, we just got together and it would suck if he killed you."

"He wouldn't kill me." I stuck out my tongue at Vic. "Vic loves me too much."

"I love all of you equally."

"Aw, how sweet," Rich yawned. "It's time we repaid you and set you up on a blind date."

Vic turned pale. "No thanks. I'd rather not. Blind dates are _baaad_ experiences for me."

"Blind dates are bad for everyone in general," Gar shuddered, "That's how I met my ex."

"Enough talking about an ex. You have a girlfriend now." I reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right." Gar kissed me very quickly and fleetingly.

Vic gagged, "Get a room."

Rich pointed left. "There's one over there."

I turned red.

Vic yawned. "Well, you girls better be going. It's late. We can finish the movie tomorrow."

Kori yawned, "Agreed, Vic. Come on Raven, Galfore's expecting us."

Rich turned to her. "Night, Kor." He hugged her and let her go reluctantly.

Kori rolled her eyes. With strength surprising from such a slender form, she viciously yanked Rich to her. Then she promptly kissed him. Rich seemed at first to be shocked, but he recovered quickly.

Vic, Gar and I back away, giving them privacy.

"Night Rae. And happy birthday," Vic wrapped me in a bear hug. "Let me know when the wedding is."

I scowled. "Love you too, you moron."

Vic climbed the stairs. "I'll be in the living room. And by the way, I'm planning the bachelor party."

Then he left me and Gar alone.

Gar reached out to find my hands and pulled me towards him. He kissed my hair, my face, then my lips. "Night, Rae," he breathed.

"Night," I breathed back, my eyes half closed.

Then he kissed me again. It was like the first time, only shorter, as he wrapped me up in his arms.

"See you tomorrow." I kissed him quickly and went up the stairs after Kori.

As I was on the top landing, I could have sworn I heard a _"Yes!" _coming up through the floors.

* * *

Kori squealed and tugged on my hand excitedly as we waited by Rich's front door. "I cannot believe it, Raven, we did it!"

She twirled in a circle, drawing me with her.

"Yeah." I was still dazed, "We did it. He likes me. I like him. He kissed me."

Kori smiled. "Rich did not know what to make of my kissing him."

I smiled back and punched her arm lightly, "You will call the shots in that relationship, you know? He's got it bad for you."

Kori grinned idiotically. "I know. That is why this is so wonderful."

Then Kori stopped herself, "Enough about me, tell me about you!"

I sighed happily and sank into an arm chair. "Where do I start?"

"How did he kiss you?"

"He said to me, 'if I'm going to wreck this friendship, I might as well do it thoroughly.' And then he kissed me…"

Kori giggled happily.

"My god, I was such an idiot. I kept drawing away from him and breaking off the kiss, but he just kept on re-kissing me." I jumped up as I saw Galfore's headlights.

It was raining slightly as I walked outside. The moon was rising. I raised my head to the sky for half a second, feeling the droplets splash on my face.

Could I have asked for a more perfect day?

* * *

Kori and I collapsed on her bedroom floor, pulling down various blankets and pillows with us. We kept turning over and whispering giddily, huge smiles on our faces.

Kori and I were still processing it- the boys we had liked for months had somehow become boyfriends. And it had rather conveniently happened on my birthday, which made my sweet sixteen my best birthday ever.

Kori eventually fell asleep, her breathing deep and even. I couldn't help but feel happy for her. Boneheaded Rich was perfect for her. Even though he could be dense, he just knew Kori inside and out. He could make her happy with one comment. Hell, all he had to do was smile at her, acknowledge her, and she was ecstatic.

I sort of envied her.

I sighed contentedly and rolled over, a ghost of a smile on my face. Months after dreaming of kissing Gar, it had actually happened. And it was much better than any dream of him.

I still couldn't believe that this had happened.

How did Garfield Logan, this boy standing by a trashcan I met one April morning, change my life so completely and so utterly? How did he transform me from this bitter sarcastic loner to this generally happy person with three best friends, and yes, a boyfriend.

My brain still couldn't wrap around it. Gar was perfect. He was everything. He was adorable, goofy, he tried hard to make me smile, tried even harder to make me laugh, he looked out for me, cared about me, let me cry on him numerous times… and he was an excellent kisser to boot.

Fatigue started to wash over me. Suddenly I was not afraid of anything anymore. I was not afraid of my father, my uncertain future, of Amanda and her threats- none of that mattered anymore, not with my friends and Gar by my side.

* * *

At about ten thirty am Kori and I rolled over. We blinked at each other.

"Did it really happen?" Kori asked, "Are Rich and I actually dating?"

I stared at the ceiling. "Yeah. It happened. Holy _crap_, it happened I'm dating Gar. I'm DATING Gar."

Kori giggled, "It is nice to know that it is finally, ah… 'breaking dawn' on you?"

I was too happy to correct her English. "Dawning on you, but that's close enough."

After showers Kori and I went downstairs, dressed. We ate breakfast in a patch of sunlight and giggled like schoolgirls about seeing the boys today.

At almost noon the boys came by in Rich's limo. We piled in, all of us grinning to see each other.

"Morning," Rich said to Kori, hugging her in the back seat.

"How'd you sleep?" Gar asked me, brushing my hair back.

"Like a rock," I answered, yawning again.

We chattered about unimportant things until we got to the boardwalk. We piled outside, waved goodbye to Bonnie and set off for the arcades.

Being seasoned locals to the Jersey shore, we planned to stay away from the beaches for a few hours. Instead, we terrorized the arcades.

Kori and I played DDR, failing miserably. Gar joined us, only to fail worse. Vic refused to play DDR, but he and Rich attempted to conquer _Jurassic Park._ They were mostly successful until they were eventually eaten by a T-rex.

Gar turned out to be a skee-ball champion. Kori had an exceptional skill at winning the crane prizes. I was horrible at racing cars, as I kept slamming into walls and other drivers.

"I am never letting you behind a wheel, do you hear me?" Vic said seriously, "You are scary."

"Oh shut up," I said irritably, crashing into yet another wall and proceed to ricochet into three cars, "I haven't done that whole driving school thing."

My virtual car was smoking badly after I had driven in into its forty-fifth consecutive wall. "And besides which, I suck at virtual car racing."

"Yeah, no doubt," Vic retorted smugly, winning first place for the third time in a row.

"Dude, no fair!" Gar whined, "I challenge you to a re-match!"

"Oh, you're so on, grass stain! Best two out of three!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to visit Rich playing pinball.

"So how are things with Kori?" I asked, coming to a stop next to him.

He smiled, his eyes watching the machine. "Great. They're really great. I'm glad you made me do this. I'm glad Vic nudged me."

I chuckled. "That was probably the best part."

"Mmm," Rich agreed, "So, on this topic, how are things with Gar?"

"Really, really good," I said, trailing off, watching him trying to pass Vic's car, "I still don't believe it's happening."

Rich shrugged. "That tends to happen. He has it so bad for you, you know?"

I nodded even though Rich couldn't see me. "That's alright, 'cuz I'm pretty sure I have it worse for him."

"That's debatable," Rich countered, "You just have it bad for each other in general."

* * *

After we had run out of arcade money we walked out of the arcades and onto the beach. Since New Jersey is one of the only states that actually charges money to enter the beach, we had to scarf up 5.00 a head.

"It's robbery, I tell you," Gar grumbled, kicking off his flipflops so he could walk easier in the sand, "It's insane. Why do we have to pay?"

"It brings in revenue and money. That's why we're all so rich in this area," Rich answered, laying down his towel.

"Yeah, well, we're locals. We should be exempt or something." Gar frowned.

"Only in a perfect world," Vic sighed.

Kori and I were busy applying sunblock before we realized that the three of them were running for the water.

"You coming?" They turned around to shout after us.

"Yeah, of cour-" The words died in my throat as I got a good look at them.

Oh my god, so _that_ was what Gar looked like without a shirt.

I was well aware that I was staring. I simply could not help myself. Kori was equally openmouthed, staring at Rich. Even though he was my friend's boyfriend and my friend to boot, which made him off limits, I could not help but appreciate the hours that he had to spend in the gym.

"Oh my god," I said hoarsely, "They have to spend three hours a day in the gym. At least."

"How am I dating this man?" Kori looked at me, "And where did he get those muscles?"

"Martial arts?" I was still busy staring at Gar's chest.

"Come now, let us go in the water so they do not get too suspicious." Kori took off with a start.

I followed. How was I dating this piece of perfection, personality-wise, kissing-wise, and body-wise?

* * *

We splashed around for the better part of an hour.

Kori shrieked every time a wave came at her. I had not been to the beach in years, so I was out of my element. I kept forgetting the essential parts of surviving the large waves, like the fact you had to dive under them.

And stay out of the area where the waves broke, unless you were insane. Which Vic and Gar were. They decided to play a demented game of chicken to see who would run out of the way of the wave first. However the waves were not all that large today, but they had fun razzing each other anyway.

After we left, we went back to Vic's. We sat on his living room floor and watched TV for a while. His mother made us an excellent dinner.

I leaned back into Gar's arms, perfectly content. At the moment, I didn't care I had to eventually go home. Home was bearable now with Gar by my side.

* * *

**The authoress says:** The game of chicken that Vic and Gar play- where they sit where the waves break to see who gets out of the way first- is a game my brother and I have played at the beach. Yes, I'm a Jersey shore local.

Second, the whole "boys without shirts" scene is inspired by this one time after band camp where I saw three of my best guy friends (one of whom I liked) and just stared.

This chapter almost makes me sad. Why? The next one is the last one. -sniff-


End file.
